Oyassan Galore
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Kageyama memiliki banyak keinginan. Salah satunya agar kerusuhan yang melanda Jepang akibat tingkah aneh yakuza akhir-akhir ini cepat selesai. Dia tidak pernah berharap untuk bertemu yakuza bersurai oranye dan terseret ke dalam permasalahannya, apalagi jatuh cinta dengannya./KageHina. Police-Yakuza AU. M for heavy contents (violence, illegal stuff, crime, etc)
1. Chaos

" _Kau mungkin tidak tertarik dengan perang, tetapi perang justru tertarik padamu."—Leon Trotsky_

* * *

 **Oyassan Galore**

 **KageHina**

 **Police-Yakuza AU**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Chaos**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ruang konferensi siang itu dipenuhi oleh lebih banyak ketegangan dari biasanya. Suara bisikan halus akibat percakapan kecil di antara para pejabat kepolisian yang biasanya membuat diskusi kecil saat rapat pun tak terdengar, dan hal itu sama sekali tidak membantu udara kaku yang mengambang, menyelubungi setiap sudut ruangan.

Kageyama bisa merasakan es-es imajiner yang merambat perlahan, dari lantai porselen ruangan yang dilapisi karpet merah, merambat hingga dinding putih bersih—yang baru saja memperbarui catnya kemarin, dilihat dari baunya yang menyengat—kemudian pada hadirin rapat, dan pada akhirnya, es itu menyelimuti segala sesuatu di ruangan megah tersebut.

Dingin. Sosok yang mengepalai kantor Keishichou, atau dalam bahasa asing disebut sebagai _Tokyo Metropolitan Police Departement_ , tak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali dingin, meski pada kenyataannya sama sekali tak ada es yang memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan seperti imajinasinya tadi. Bahkan AC pun tak terlihat dinyalakan. Sensasi yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri itu didapatnya dari tebalnya kabut keseriusan dan ketegangan di sana.

Seluruh sorot mata tertuju pada _Keisatsu-chou Choukan_ (Jendral Komisioner)—yaitu pemegang jabatan tertinggi bagi seorang petugas kepolisian di Jepang—bernama Ushijima Wakatoshi di balik podium pada tengah ruangan, sedang melakukan _briefing_ mengenai keadaan kacau yang tengah melanda Jepang dengan seragam polisi yang dipakai rapi, tubuh tegap dan tinggi semampai, serta garis wajah yang tegas. Sekilas penampilannya terlihat seperti biasanya, tapi Kageyama merasa bahwa dia sedikit lebih serius. Kemampuan mengamatinya yang hebat membuat Kageyama mencatat perubahan pada gaya bicara Ushijima, karena kalimat yang biasanya meluncur dengan tenang dan lambat kini terdengar diucapkan lebih cepat.

Seolah dia merasa… senang. Seperti seekor elang yang baru saja menemukan mangsa terlezat di dunia ini.

Mengerikan. Kageyama merasakan dirinya bergidik ngeri. Ushijima sama sekali tak menyembunyikan hawa predatornya.

Satu-satunya suara yang menginterupsi sang jendral berasal dari kamera-kamera di tangan para pemburu berita yang sekian detik sekali menangkap dan memotret apapun yang terjadi selama konferensi berlangsung. Selain itu, semuanya bungkam, menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Setiap dari mereka tahu bahwa ini bukanlah saatnya untuk bermalas-malas.

Jepang berada dalam status siaga.

Bukan karena perang dengan negara lain, bukan karena wabah atau bencana.

Namun, tidak lain adalah karena mafia yang menetap, berkembang, dan menambah jumlah di negara mereka sendiri.

Mafia yang hanya bisa dijumpai di Jepang—yakuza.

"Sejak dua bulan yang lalu, pemerintah telah menetapkan status siaga untuk Jepang," Ushijima menyatakan dengan suara beratnya yang lantang, beberapa mikrofon yang ditempatkan di hadapan mulutnya membuat suaranya berhasil terdengar oleh semua hadirin. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, semua kekacauan ini disebabkan oleh kelompok kriminal yang biasanya kita biarkan berkeliaran dan berbuat sesuka mereka begitu saja—yakuza. Atau, sebagian orang menyebut mereka _gokudou_."

Ushijima berhenti sejenak. Kilatan-kilatan cahaya kamera segera membanjiri sosok tegapnya. Dia sama sekali tak terlihat terganggu dengan itu, dan melanjutkan.

"Selama ini, memang sulit untuk menangkap mereka karena hukum kita tak mendekati hukum milik negara-negara Barat seperti Inggris, yang memberikan penegasan penuh terhadap individu atau kelompok pelaku tindakan kriminal. Yakuza terkenal sebagai kriminal dari Jepang yang dengan sombongnya berdiri bebas di atas hukum-hukum kita. Tapi, bukan berarti kita harus menyerah menangkap mereka, seperti yang selalu kita lakukan. Akibatnya adalah… kejadian seperti ini."

Kageyama mendengar sosok di sampingnya menghela nafas. Dia menoleh menatap sosok itu, lalu berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk ikut-ikut menghela nafas dan justru mencoba fokus kembali pada Ushijima dengan menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke depan.

"Kejadian yang kumaksud, tidak lain adalah munculnya _bouryokudan_ *—para yakuza itu—yang semakin gencar melakukan tindakan ilegal dan perang antarkelompok secara terang-terangan. Dampak yang mereka timbulkan sangat merugikan—rusaknya fasilitas negara, hilangnya nyawa beberapa penduduk, dan kerugian keuangan. Saat ini, kami telah mengamankan Perdana Menteri, yang akibat keteledoran dari beberapa personel hampir menjadi korban penculikan seminggu silam, dan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman. Seluruh penduduk dianjurkan untuk meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka. Dan untuk kepolisian, kalian akan mengetatkan penjagaan dan menambah pasukan patroli di sepanjang jalan untuk menekan pasukan _bouryokudan_."

Kekacauan ini… Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Setiap orang pernah mengira akan terjadi hal seperti ini suatu hari, tetapi tidak secepat ini.

Sedari awal, yakuza memang merupakan organisasi sindikat kriminal transnasional yang sulit ditangani oleh kepolisian. Tidak seperti luar negeri, Jepang tak memiliki hukum seketat _U.S. RICO Law_ yang dapat mengikat sindikat kriminal untuk menghentikan tindakan ilegal mereka—perjudian, penjualan narkoba, prostitusi, penjualan manusia—atau _bagian tubuh_ manusia, dan banyak hal tidak manusiawi lainnya.

Hingga sekarang, hal terbaik yang dapat kepolisian lakukan hanyalah mengamankan aksi-aksi mereka yang terkadang membahayakan penduduk—contohnya, seperti yang telah Ushijima sebutkan, perang antarkelompok pada jalanan kota. Meski begitu, kepolisian tak dapat melakukan selebihnya. Mereka tak dapat membuat mereka berhenti.

Yakuza berada jauh di atas hukum Jepang. Mereka mafia yang kompleks, organisasi mereka tertata dengan baik dan mereka memiliki peraturan yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa. Orang-orang itu tak akan bisa ditindih dengan hukum semata.

Mereka pintar dan licik, tak seperti preman jalanan yang kebanyakan hanya mengandalkan otot. Segala hal yang mereka lakukan selalu berakibat mengutungkan. Seperti ketika mereka bersedia meminjamkan uang kepada siapa saja, tetapi nantinya, mereka akan bersikeras agar sang peminjam memberikan bunga lebih ketika uang mereka kembali. Kejadian rusuh ini seringkali dijumpai, di mana orang tak berdosa yang dibodohi yakuza dihajar habis-habisan karena tak bisa mengembalikan hutangnya pada mereka.

Dan semua itu menyebabkan orang-orang merasa… lalai? Atau menyerah. Mereka akhirnya menyerah mengejar yakuza mati-matian dan membiarkan mereka melakukan hal sesuka mereka. Bukan membiarkan… mungkin lebih tepatnya, mereka tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Terlebih, yakuza terbiasa membangun imej bangsawan di mata penduduk—imej angkuh dan tak tersentuh. Pengaruh mereka terhadap aktifitas kriminal dalam Jepang juga tak bisa dianggap remeh—dengan membangun teritori mereka masing-masing, penjahat asing atau gang non-yakuza akan berpikir dua kali sebelum bertindak yang aneh-aneh di daerah kekuasaan mereka, sehingga angka kriminalitas di dalam negara mereka juga menurun secara signifikan.

Sejujurnya, jika ditelisik lebih lanjut, semua kegiatan yakuza tidak terlalu menimbulkan keributan besar—sekalipun yang mereka lakukan adalah menjual organ tubuh, mungkin. Mereka hanya melakukan pekerjaan mereka di malam hari, dan secara diam-diam, tak berisik, tak meledak-ledak. Tak seperti perkelahian antarpelajar yang menimbulkan kericuhan di sana sini.

Namun, segalanya berubah secara tiba-tiba.

Yakuza biasanya tenang—tak menimbulkan keributan besar, dan kalaupun mereka menimbulkan suatu kerusuhan, pasti skalanya kecil hingga tak terdengar oleh kepolisian.

Hari itu, apa yang mereka lakukan sama sekali berbeda dengan imej tersebut.

Mereka tiba-tiba mengadakan perang antarkelompok di jalanan besar—padahal di hari biasa, mereka pasti akan mengurusi dendam organisasi di suatu tempat yang sepi akan kehadiran manusia. Berteriak di sana sini, merusak fasilitas negara, membakar apapun di sekitar mereka. Tingkah mereka lebih mendekati preman jalanan daripada yakuza yang bak seorang bangsawan—anggun, pintar, tenang.

Kageyama sendiri tak mengerti motif mereka melakukan hal itu. Apakah mereka berniat untuk memberontak? Melakukan kudeta? Walau begitu, dia sama sekali belum menemukan seorang pun anggota yakuza yang merampok atau mencuri barang di toko-toko. Hanya sebatas menghancurkan dan merusak, tak lebih—itupun katanya tak disengaja. Mungkin juga melukai, tapi mereka tak mengambil satupun barang milik toko atau penduduk di sekitar.

Yah, jadi dia rasa para yakuza masih sedikit mempertahankan imej bangsawannya dengan tindakan penuh pertimbangan itu.

Yang jelas, karena semua itu, Jepang mengalami keributan dan kerusakan di sana sini. Pemerintah dengan sigap telah menaikkan status negara menjadi siaga, karena bahkan para tentara nasional juga terlihat kewalahan menghadapi mereka. Perlu dicatat bahwa mereka mempunyai senjata ilegal yang mereka beli dan selundupkan, tidak heran jika mereka dapat melawan balik, bahkan memukul mundur prajurit negara.

Di atas semua itu, Kageyama lebih mengkhawatirkan fakta bahwa tidurnya akan menjadi sangat kurang beberapa hari—atau mungkin bulan—ke depan. Kageyama mengangkat tangannya untuk membenamkan wajahnya di sana, dan mengeluarkan helaan nafas panjang.

Dia merasa lelah sekali.

Di depannya, Ushijima menjelaskan mengenai sesuatu yang sepertinya berkaitan dengan peningkatan kinerja polisi serta berbagai macam hal yang hendaknya kepolisian lakukan ketika mereka menghadapi para yakuza. Kageyama mengeluarkan erangan kecil.

Pria muda itu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat sosoknya pada cermin sebelum menghadiri konferensi ini—dan hasilnya… dia tak sanggup berkata-kata, hanya mengeluarkan helaan nafas panjang. Kulit yang memucat, lingkaran hitam di sekitar kedua mata, dan kerutan yang terlihat semakin ngotot untuk berlama-lama di wajah Kageyama membuatnya terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Wajahnya saat itu—dan mungkin hingga sekarang—benar-benar parah.

Semalam saja dia tidak mendapatkan tidur yang cukup. Bagaimana dia akan bisa bertahan selama beberapa bulan ke depan tanpa tidur yang cukup, seraya dirinya harus menghadapi yakuza?

Yah… dia memilih untuk percaya pada dirinya sendiri dalam urusan itu.

"…dan sekian untuk rapat hari ini. Sekali lagi, kepada semua saja, tingkatkan penjagaan kalian di mana pun kalian berada. Tak ada yang dapat memprediksi kapan _bouryokudan_ akan kembali muncur. Kalau begitu, saya undur diri." Ushijima membungkuk dengan hormat sebentar, sebelum menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan berjalan menuruni podium.

Suara tepuk tangan di sekitarnya yang ditujukan pada Ushijima membuat Kageyama terseret kembali dari pikirannya yang terbebani—ya, menjadi seorang kepala bukanlah hal mudah—dan dia hampir saja melonjak kegirangan begitu menemukan bahwa konferensi yang membosankan ini telah usai. Akhirnya, udara segar setelah beberapa waktu terperangkap di ruangan pengap.

Katakan saja bahwa Kageyama tidak tahan dengan suasana kaku di sana.

Sebenarnya, kembali ke kantornya juga tidak akan membuat banyak perubahan. Dia juga akan berakhir sama-sama stress di sana, bahkan lebih, karena dia tahu bahwa setelah ini dia tidak akan dibiarkan istirahat.

Tentu saja, oleh yakuza yang akhir-akhir ini, yang entah mengapa, selalu mencari masalah. Dan juga oleh lembar kerja dan laporan yang Kageyama harapkan menghilang kehadirannya dari dunia ini. Maksudnya, menurut Kageyama sendiri mereka hanya menambah beban dan pusing.

Pria muda itu baru saja melangkah keluar dari ruangan ketika dia dikejutkan oleh sosok jendral—yang baru saja berbicara di tengah ruangan tadi. Punggungnya tersandar pada dinding di sebelah pintu berdaun dua dan keduanya mata tertutup. Dia seperti sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang—

"Kageyama. Akhirnya kau keluar," Ushijima mengakui keberadaan Kageyama setelah dia membuka kedua matanya.

Tunggu, jadi dia tengah menunggunya?

"Ada urusan apa dengan saya?" Kageyama menelan ludah. Jujur saja, dia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan… seorang Ushijima dan aura mengerikannya. Biasanya, Ushijima akan menghampirinya seperti ini apabila dia mempunyai perintah untuknya—permitaan pribadi, kata Ushijima sendiri, tapi Kageyama tahu betul kalau itu sama saja perintah mutlak yang harus dijalankan bagaimanapun juga.

Dan dalam keadaan tubuh yang rentan dan lelah ini, dia sedang tidak ingin mendapat perintah sulit—dan, um, merepotkan—dari sang pimpinan.

"Tidak juga."

Jawaban itu sukses membuatnya bingung. Dan di saat bersamaan, sebenarnya Kageyama tak benar-benar heran karena ini adalah Ushijima yang biasanya. Dia tak terlalu senang berbasa-basi, hanya menyampaikan hal yang penting secara singkat dalam berbicara. Dia memiliki aura wibawa dan superior yang kemudian berkombinasi menjadi intimidasi hebat. Siapapun yang berurusan dengannya tanpa sadar akan mengeraskan rahang mereka karena gugup—atau bahkan takut.

Mungkin, sampai saat ini belum ada orang yang berani membantah perintah Ushijima. Termasuk Kageyama sendiri, karena tentu saja, siapa yang ingin cari gara-gara dengan orang berleher kaku yang merupakan pimpinan seluruh polisi se-Jepang?

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

Sudah diduga, pasti perintah. Kageyama mengerang untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. "Ah… Apa yang ingin Anda sampaikan?" Kageyama bertanya sambil berusaha untuk menegakkan kembali kedua bahunya yang melemas karena Ushijima memutuskan untuk memperberat beban pekerjaannya. Sedetik kemudian dia ingin menendang dan memarahi dirinya. Ayolah, apakah ini sikap seorang kepala Keishichou?—Kageyama menegur dirinya sendiri. Kalau dia menerima posisi tersebut, seharusnya dia tahu dia akan jadi begini sibuk ketika sesuatu yang hebat terjadi pada Jepang.

Ushijima sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan pandangan gugup yang Kageyama lemparkan. Pria pemilik rambut hijau kecokelatan itu justru berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Kageyama, dan baru berhenti ketika dia sampai di sebelah Kageyama, bahu keduanya bersentuhan.

Sebuah tangan mendarat di atas bahu Kageyama, menekankan diri pada bagian tubuh tersebut selama beberapa detik—dan Kageyama benar-benar merasa bahwa bersamaan dengan itu, dengan tangan Ushijima diletakkan pada bahunya, sebuah beban yang sangat besar dijatuhkan pada dirinya secara utuh.

Dia merasa seolah dirinya adalah sebuah paku, dan tangan Ushijima yang tidak lebih besar dari tubuh Kageyama sendiri pun berasa seperti palu yang memukul paku tersebut. Kageyama merasakan kedua kakinya yang tertanam hebat di atas bumi, tak bisa bergerak, bahkan untuk mengambil nafas pun tidak. Gaya besar dari palu tersebut membuatnya merasa hal seperti itu—dia harus menjalakan perintahnya, harus, bagaimanapun juga—dan ini bukan kali pertama dia mengalaminya.

"Aku menaruh harapan padamu."

Suara bernada rendah itu berbicara dekat di telinganya, menggemakan kalimat tersebut di dalam hati, kepala, telinga, menghipnotis otaknya untuk menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya hanya untuk satu alasan—memenuhi permintaan sang jendral. Batinnya bergetar dalam sebuah ketakutan dan perasaan was-was, serta bayangan hal-hal dan perasaan buruk yang akan ditemuinya apabila dia tak dapat menjalankan tugas itu.

Pengaruh Ushijima pada setiap orang sangat mengerikan. Mungkin dia tak mengatakannya secara langsung, bahwa perintahnya harus dijalankan, tapi hanya dengan satu kalimat seperti itu, dia bisa mengontrol batin setiap orang untuk merasa berkewajiban melakukan perintahnya.

Kageyama tak menyadari sebulir keringat yang telah mengalir dari dahinya. _Aku tahu ini akan terjadi_ , dia berkata di dalam hati. Karena inilah dia selalu menghidari berurusan dengan Ushijima—dan sepertinya gagal karena bagaimanapun juga, Kageyama memiliki jabatan penting di sana sehingga pria yang bersangkutan seringkali berpapasan dengannya. Setiap kedua mata mereka bertemu, aura Ushijima terasa menghisap seluruh energi di dalam tubuhnya.

Barulah saat tangan Ushijima terangkat dari bahunya, Kageyama membiarkan dirinya mengeluarkan nafas yang bergetar. Kepalanya menoleh, iris biru meneliti punggung tegap Ushijima yang berjalan tanpa sekalipun menoleh kepadanya.

 _Aku tahu dia akan mengatakan hal seperti itu_ , Kageyama perlahan menggerakkan kembali kepalanya untuk menghadap ke depan, nafas panjang keluar secara perlahan dari mulutnya, dan bersamaan dengan itu, bahu dan dadanya bergerak menurun mengikuti gerakan pernafasan. _Aku tahu betul._

Kageyama hafal betul—

Ushijima tak pernah sekalipun absen mengatakan hal itu setiap Kageyama ditugaskan dalam sebuah misi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," Kageyama mendesah lelah, sekali lagi menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar, selama beberapa saat berdiri mematung di sana sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas sekali lagi dan menggerakkan kaki untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

Benar, kalau yang berbicara seperti itu adalah Ushijima, tidak ada pilihan lain.

Dia harus melakukan yang terbaik.

XOXO

Ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore, berjarak sekitar enam jam dari usainya rapat kepolisian, Kageyama bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan setengah dari laporannya.

Kertas-kertas dibiarkan berserakan di atas meja kerjanya—dia bahkan tidak tahu lagi kertas mana yang berisi lembar kerjanya dan mana yang berupa laporan kasus. _Laptop_ terbuka, diletakkan di tengah-tengah meja tanpa mempedulikan kemungkinan berkas penting yang bisa saja tertindih benda canggih tersebut. Jemarinya beradu kecepatan di atas _keyboard_ , mengetik dan merangkai kata demi kata secepat kilat, ingin beban mengerjakan laporannya cepat selesai. Bagaimanapun juga, masih ada banyak hal penting lain yang harus dipikirkannya.

Dan _handy talkie_ yang diletakkan di dekatnya memilih untuk bersuara saat itu juga.

" _Ou-sama_ , kau di sana?" Suara yang kerap kali didengar Kageyama berbicara dengan malas dari seberang sana. Dilihat dari etika dan nada berbicaranya—yang menyebalkan, hanya ada satu orang yang terpikirkan olehnya. Tsukishima Kei. Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang masih berani memanggilnya demikian selain si sialan itu?

Kageyama menghela nafas. Dia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan Tsukishima di saat seperti ini. Dengan lemas, tangannya meraih _handy talkie_ miliknya dan menjawab lesu, "Ya. Ada apa?"

Tsukishima terdiam sejenak. "…Kau yakin dirimu belum menjadi _zombie_?" Dalam kondisi fitnya, Kageyama sudah akan membalas kalimat menyebalkan itu sedari tadi. Sekarang, dia hanya bisa mengulang pertanyaan Tsukishima di dalam kepalanya tanpa bisa menjawab pasti.

Beruntung, Tsukishima memilih untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Ada kasus. Di dekat distrik perbelanjaan Jalan Shichiro."

Kageyama memijit batang hidungnya. "Penyebab?"

"Siapa lagi," dengus Tsukishima. "Yakuza."

Yakuza. Tentu saja, siapa lagi?

Kageyama melirik kondisi meja kerjanya yang bagaikan kapal pecah, dan dia hanya bisa mengumpat kecil di balik nafasnya. Dari semua waktu, mereka memilih waktu di mana dia masih sibuk-sibuknya mengurusi berkas-berkas dan laporan.

Saat itu juga, Kageyama memutuskan kalau dia sangat membenci yakuza.

"Di atas itu semua, organisasi yang sama lagi-lagi terlibat."

Kageyama menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Organisasi yang sama?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku yakin kau sering mendengar nama mereka," Tsukishima terdiam, dan selama beberapa saat, yang terdengar dari seberang sana hanyalah suara nafas Tsukishima yang teratur. "…Karasuno."

"Ah… ya. Tentu saja aku tahu." Kageyama tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mengenali nama organisasi tersebut. Sejak kejadian di mana kerusuhan yakuza mulai menyerang hampir semua wilayah Jepang, nama Karasuno adalah yang paling sering terdengar di telinga para penduduk—dan apalagi, di telinga para polisi.

Karasuno.

Organisasi yakuza terkuat di distrik Kabuki, mungkin juga di Tokyo, dan katanya juga merupakan salah satu biang kerusuhan _utama_ di wilayah Tokyo.

Tempat operasi mereka berada pada tempat yang sama dengan cabang kepolisian tempat Kageyama bekerja, sehingga dia juga tidak sedikit direpotkan oleh ulah mereka. Sebab, nama mereka selalu hadir pada setiap kasus peperangan antarkelompok yakuza. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka berpartisipasi aktif dalam kerusuhan itu, Kageyama tak ingin repot-repot menghitung.

Yang jelas, Karasuno dikenal sebagai organisasi paling _troublemaker_ saat itu. Mereka adalah musuh bagi sesama yakuza, gang non yakuza, maupun kepolisian sendiri. Padahal, jika Kageyama tidak salah mengamati, selama ini mereka tidak pernah menimbulkan keributan sedemikian rupa. Mereka seperti kelompok yakuza pada umumnya—selalu berhati-hati dalam bertindak, tak pernah menampakkan diri sebagai yakuza kecuali saat malam tiba, dan tak pernah bertarung ketika ada penduduk di sekitar mereka.

Mereka tidak akan pernah bertindak seceroboh itu hingga membuat semua pihak memusuhi mereka.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan mereka membandel seperti ini. Ada sesuatu di balik semua ini, dia yakin. Mungkin butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menemukan alasannya, tapi Kageyama yakin dia akan tahu cepat atau lambat.

Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dipikirkannya—sebuah kasus yang menghadang di depan matanya sendiri. Mungkin di depan mata Tsukishima yang ada di tempat kejadian.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Kau tak perlu datang, dan aku tidak mau melihat wajah _zombie_ menjijikkanmu."

Jemari panjang dan kurus menyisir helai-helai hitam yang berantakan. Kageyama mengerutkan keningnya ketika dia merasakan rambutnya yang kini berubah kusut. Baru sekarang dia merasakannya, tetapi tubuh berkeringatnya yang belum diguyur air sejak kemarin membuat pakaian yang dikenakannya berasa menempel pada kulitnya.

"Aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi," ucapnya singkat, mengabaikan apa yang Tsukishima katakan sebelumnya. "Satu hal lagi. Tsukishima, jangan bertindak berlebihan. Ini perintah."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Tsukishima—kemungkinan besar pemuda berlidah tajam itu tak akan repot-repot membalas kalimat sepele itu—Kageyama memasukkan _handy talkie_ miliknya ke dalam saku kemeja. _Laptop_ di atas meja dia tutup dengan cepat, menimbulkan bunyi keras.

Mengabaikan kertas-kertas di atas meja yang sedari awal berceceran, Kageyama meraih jas kepolisiannya, serta senjata-senjata untuk berjaga diri yang mungkin dibutuhkan seperti pistol atau _tonfa_ , sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya menuju ruangan rapat di mana para rekannya telah berkumpul.

"Kageyama," Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan garis wajah tegas, tetapi dalam waktu bersamaan juga memancarkan kebaikan hati, menyapa Kageyama dari tempatnya duduk. Dia segera berdiri dan menunduk, memberikan semacam penghormatan kepada Kageyama yang merupakan atasannya meskipun dia dua tahun lebih tua dalam umur.

"Daichi- _san_ ," Kageyama membalas sapaannya dengan sopan.

Sawamura Daichi mengakhiri gestur salutnya dan mendongak. Kedua matanya perlahan melebar, seolah dia baru saja menyaksikan pemandangan pada film-film horor yang sangat mengerikan. Ekspresi itu hanya berakhir sebentar, sebelum wajah pria yang menjabat sebagai wakil kepala tersebut berganti menjadi penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kau… tidak apa-apa?"

Kageyama tak ingat sudah keberapa kalinya kalimat serupa telah ditujukan kepadanya hari itu. Dia menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. "Ya. Mungkin." Tangannya menemukan jalan sekali lagi menuju surai hitamnya, lalu dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan canggung. Dirinya sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Dia baik-baik saja, hingga saat ini dapat berdiri tegak, tapi rasanya dia bisa tumbang kapanpun saja.

Tatapan khawatir serupa juga didapatnya dari Azumane Asahi, Ketua Biro Lalu Lintas. Dia adalah seorang pria berbadan tinggi semampai dan tegap. Rambutnya diikat menjadi sebuah gelungan dan dia memiliki sedikit jenggot pada dagunya. Penampilan luarnya yang sekilas terlihat mengerikan membuat semua orang takut padanya, dan tak ayal, gosip-gosip tak benar mengenai Azumane muncul.

Pada kenyataannya, pria yang bersangkutan justru lebih penakut dan berhati kecil dari yang mereka kira, membuatnya sering kali menjadi korban kalimat-kalimat pedas dari Sawamura yang sudah lama mengenal Azumane.

"Setelah ini, tolong istirahat sebentar, Kageyama…" Dia mengucapkan dengan nada lirih dan hati-hati, tetapi penuh dengan kepedulian. "Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Yang paling khawatir itu dirimu, Asahi," tukas Sawamura, matanya mendarat pada rekan berhati kacanya tersebut. Pandangannya lalu berpindah pada Kageyama—dia baru saja sampai pada kursi bagian ujung yang dikhususkan untuk kepala. "Asahi bertingkah seolah semua itu adalah salahnya."

Azumane tak bisa melakukan hal apapun yang dapat mewakili bentuk protesnya, kecuali menyebut nama Sawamura dengan nada tidak terima yang masih diucapkan secara lirih dan halus. Tentu saja. Azumane yang Sawamura kenal tidak akan pernah tega membentak rekan kerjanya—yang paling jahat sekalipun, seperti Tsukishima atau Sawamura sendiri yang sering mem-bully-nya.

Walau Azumane berani-berani saja melakukan hal itu jika dia dalam mode super serius, tetapi itu topik yang berbeda karena dia tidak akan dapat mempertahankan mode itu selama sehari penuh, sebelum akhirnya kembali pada kepribadiannya yang lama.

"Jadi," Sawamura berdeham, mengalihkan perhatian semua anggota kepolisian di dalam ruangan tersebut dari Azumane, lalu menoleh pada sang kepala. "Kali ini apa?"

"Seperti biasa," jawab Kageyama singkat. Jika menyaksikan wajah serius setiap jiwa di sana, dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa hampir semua orang tahu apa yang dimaksudkannya.

"Yakuza…" Sawamura berbisik, kepalanya menunduk. Raut wajahnya terkesan kusut, lelah, dan jujur saja, semua petugas kepolisian di sana tidak luput dari rupa wajah yang sama. Mereka, terutama Kageyama sebagai kepala, sama lelahnya.

Jika Kageyama ditanya seberapa lelahnya dia, mungkin dia akan mengibaratkan seolah dirinya memikul kelelahan setiap dari bawahannya tersebut. Melihat posisinya yang didudukinya, sebenarnya tidak mengherankan kalau dialah yang paling lelah dan paling butuh istirahat.

Kageyama membenarkan dugaan Sawamura anggukan. "Menurut Tsukishima, salah satu partisipan mereka adalah… Karasuno."

"Lagi?" Sawamura mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka. Dia sama bosan dan tidak sukanya dengan Kageyama ketika mendengar nama biang kerok tersebut.

"Letak kejadian pada distrik perbelajaan di Jalan Shichiro. Tsukishima—dan mungkin Yamaguchi—telah berada di sana. Kita tinggal menyusul secepat mungkin untuk meredakan suasana."

"Tsukishima- _san_ ada di sana?" tanya salah seorang petugas, mewakili kekagetan yag dirasakan setiap orang di sana.

"Kalau kita membiarkan dia berlama-lama di sana," Sawamura berkata dengan pelan, pandangannya serius, tetapi menyiratkan kekhawatiran, "kelihatannya akan jadi gawat."

"Ya," Kageyama tidak bisa menjawab apapun selain dengan pernyataan setuju. Dia menutup kedua matanya sejenak, mencoba menenangkan diri dan menjernihkan pikiran. Kepalanya sudah berdenyut sakit sedari tadi, dan sekarang pun, otaknya masih dipenuhi dengan pikiran dan beban bahwa tugasnya di kantor belum selesai.

"Semua orang tahu kalau dia…" Kageyama memberi jeda sejenak. Mimik khawatir dan tegang pada wajah semua orang di dalam ruangan mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka mengerti kelanjutan perkataan Kageyama.

"Dia sangat membenci yakuza," Azumane menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut menggantikan Kageyama. Titik-titik ketakutannya yang biasa masih jelas terlihat dalam ekspresi wajahnya. Namun, semuanya tersamarkan oleh keseriusan dan ketenangan yang jarang sekali terjadi kecuali sesuatu yang genting menimpa dirinya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Yamaguchi ada di sana, bukan?" Sawamura mencoba memotong kabut ketegangan di dalam ruangan. "Jika itu benar, maka dia seharusnya bisa mencegah Tsukishima bertindak yang tidak-tidak."

Kageyama mengalihkan kedua matanya dari meja yang selama beberapa waktu dipandanginya. "Aku belum mengkonfirmasi hal itu. Aku tak tahu dia benar-benar ada di sana atau tidak, tapi aku sangat berharap perkataanmu benar, Daichi- _san_."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?" Satu lagi petugas yang duduk tak jauh dari Sawamura mengangkat suara. "Kita harus segera berangkat, Kepala. Tidak ada yang tahu hal terburuk apa yang bisa terjadi di sana."

Jika Tsukishima yang menjadi objek pembicaraan, bahkan Kageyama yang terkenal jenius pun tak dapat memperkirakan apa yang akan dilakukan pria muda berambut pirang itu. Ketua Biro Investigasi Kriminal itu tak akan memberikan ampun kepada setiap yakuza yang dia temui. Tsukishima diketahui memiliki… pengalaman tidak baik dengan yakuza dulu sekali, ketika dia masih kecil, sehingga dia memendam dendam besar kepada mereka.

Dia tidak akan segan membunuh karena dendamnya itu.

Karena itu, Kageyama hanya bisa berharap Yamaguchi ada di sana. Setidaknya, dia bisa mencegah kemungkinan terburuk untuk terjadi.

"Ya. Ya, kau benar. Kita akan segera berangkat," Kageyama menutup kedua matanya sejenak, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan, dan dia bisa merasakan sedikit dari kepenatannya terbawa keluar bersama helaan nafasnya. Dia melakukannya selama beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kedua matanya kembali terbuka, menampakkan sepasang warna biru yang indah.

Kageyama dengan cepat beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri, dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada meja di hadapannya. Semua perhatian serentak tertuju padanya, berpasang-pasang mata menyaksikan sosoknya yang nampak begitu gagah di samping penampilan berantakannya.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini berkali-kali—prioritas utama kalian adalah melindungi penduduk. Tugas kita adalah mengayomi masyarakat, bukan menakut-nakuti masyarakat, jadi sebisa mungkin, hindari menggunakan senjata kalian kecuali nyawa kalian benar-benar terancam," Kageyama menghentikan perkataannya sejenak untuk membiarkan rekan-rekannya memberi anggukan tanda mengerti. "Sisanya, lakukan seperti biasa. Mengerti?"

"Siap, mengerti!"

Entah mengapa, Kageyama berfirasat bahwa hari ini akan menjadi sangat panjang.

XOXO

Situasi telah berubah menjadi cukup genting ketika mobil-mobil kepolisian yang membawa Kageyama dan rekan-rekannya tiba di sana.

Warna merah dari api yang menjilat-jilat bangunan sekitar terpantul pada kedua iris biru Kageyama. Perasaan kaget yang semula hampir membuat tubuh lelahnya jatuh pingsan kini tergantikan oleh amarah. Bola matanya memantulkan dengan baik perasaan amarahnya itu, menatap lurus melalui pintu mobil yang terbuka, menuju pemandangan deretan bangunan pada distrik perbelanjaan yang dilahap api.

Melalui bau bensin yang samar-samar tercium oleh hidungnya, dia segera dapat menebak siapa pelakunya. Giginya saling beradu di dalam mulut, geram. Cara yang terlalu primitif, sederhana, dan mudah ini… siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan anggota gang?

Dengan kedua tangan terkepal, Kageyama melangkah keluar dari mobil yang ditumpanginya, matanya masih belum bersedia memindahkan diri dari api yang membakar bangunan distrik perbelanjaan yang pada hari biasa terlihat begitu tentram.

Mereka semua benar-benar keterlaluan.

Sejujurnya, Kageyama tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mereka akan bertindak sejauh ini.

Tsukishima baru saja memberi tahu mereka di dalam perjalanan bahwa yang terlihat dalam perkelahian dengan Karasuno adalah gang non yakuza. Berbeda dengan yakuza yang melakukan kriminal secara halus, mereka melakukan kriminal secara kasar dan terang-terangan layaknya preman jalanan. Mereka tak akan ragu melakukan perbuatan kriminal keji seperti perampokan, penciurian, atau pemerkosaan.

Dan jika dia membayangkan dirinya sendiri menjadi anggota gang tersebut, sedang melawan yakuza yang tentunya jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya sendiri, tentu dia akan menggunakan strategi selicik apapun untuk bisa menang dari mereka. Mungkin dengan cara mengambil penduduk sebagai sandera. Mungkin juga hal lain yang sedikit lebih kejam.

Namun, dia tidak akan pernah menduga kalau mereka akan membakar seluruh distrik perbelanjaan seperti ini.

Matanya menyisir pemandangan sekitar, mencari-cari keberadaan penduduk yang beberapa saat lalu berada di distrik tersebut. Hatinya mencelos, terasa was-was dan khawatir setengah mati ketika dia tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Di mana? Ke mana perginya semua penduduk? Jangan-jangan mereka ada di dalam api? Jangan-jangan—

"Kepala!" Salah seorang bawahan belari mendekati Kageyama. "Kami menemukan para penduduk! Mereka dijadikan sandera oleh gang non yakuza di Restoran Amamiya."

Kageyama membiarkan dirinya menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya, mereka selamat. Setidaknya, mereka belum kehilangan nyawa mereka. Dia belum gagal, masih ada kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka.

Dia mengeluarkan _handy talkie_ dari dalam saku kemejanya, lalu mendekatkannya pada mulutnya. "Tsukishima, kau dengar aku?"

"Kau terlambat," Dengusannya adalah yang pertama kali Kageyama dengar. Kontras dengan amarah yang dapat Kageyama dengar di dalam nadanya, dia terdengar menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan bukan para polisi yang dikatainya terlambat datang. Kageyama dapat memahami apa yang dipikirkan Tsukishima. Jika dirinya gagal untuk mencegah para kriminal melakukan hal-hal yang dapat melukai penduduk, dia juga akan menyalahkan dirinya sebelum dia menyalahkan orang lain.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kageyama dapat menebak sebagian skenario yang berakhir pada lautan api di sekelilingnya, tetapi dia tetap menanyakannya dengan suara lirih. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah perasaan aneh yang mengganjal muncul pada bagian terdalam dari perutnya. Dia tidak menyukai perasaan tersebut, dan dia ingin mengetahui alasannya.

Kageyama ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya salah dari semua ini. Intuisinya selalu berkata bahwa kasus-kasus serupa yang ditanganinya merupakan lebih dari sekadar perkelahian antarkelompok _bouryokudan_ semata.

"Karasuno mencari gara-gara dengan gang non yakuza 'Kinokuchi'. Yang jelas, karena sekumpulan orang bodoh itu ingin membalas dendam, mereka memancing Karasuno kemari dan mengajak mereka berkelahi. Padahal mereka sendiri tahu bahwa mereka kalah jauh dalam kekuatan," Tsukishima memberi jeda sejenak untuk mengeluarkan tawa paksa. Lalu terdengar, "Yamaguchi, lanjutkan berbicara."

Setelah beberapa detik Kageyama mendengar suara dengungan, dia akhirnya disambut oleh suara halus milik Yamaguchi Tadashi, partner Tsukishima yang sejauh ini paling sabar menghadapi tingkah laku kurang ajar si rambut pirang. "Ini Yamaguchi. Em, melanjutkan perkataan Tsukki—maksudku Tsukishima, para gang non yakuza ternyata telah menyiapkan rencana di balik tantangan langsung mereka."

"Rencana itu…" Kageyama melirik api di sekitarnya, dan saat itu juga dia menyadari keringat yang mulai mengucur deras dari tubuhnya karena suhu udara di sana yang ikut meningkat. "Maksudmu, _ini_ , bukan?"

"Benar. Mereka sadar bahwa mereka tak bisa mengalahkan para yakuza secara langsung. Karena itu, mereka menggunakan para penduduk untuk melawan yakuza."

Kageyama memerangkap dagunya di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. "Begitu… Selama ini, yakuza memang memiliki semacam adat untuk tidak melakukan kriminal yang mengancam nyawa penduduk. Dan gang itu mengerti bahwa yakuza tidak akan mau melukai para penduduk karena itu bisa menghancurkan imej dan konvensi mereka."

"Ya…" Yamaguchi menjawab pelan. Jeda selama beberapa saat. Kageyama baru saja membuka mulut, berpikir untuk menyuruh Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima bergabung dengan kelompoknya, tetapi rupanya dia disela telebih dahulu dengan namanya sendiri yang dipanggil secara takut-takut, "Kageyama?"

Kageyama menutup kembali mulutnya, tak jadi meluncurkan perintah kepada Yamaguchi, lalu membukanya kembali. "Ada apa?"

"Tsukki… dia tidak melakukan apapun. Dia tidak melukai siapapun."

Kageyama membulatkan kedua matanya. Kemudian, seluruh ketegangan pada wajahnya sirna seketika dan helaan nafas kecil penuh kelegaan keluar dari mulutnya. "Begitu," ucapnya, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Dia berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kerja bagus, Yamaguchi."

"E-Eh?" Pria muda yang bersangkutan tergagap, terdengar malu dan bingung untuk menjawab. "I-Iya, maksudnya… Aku sama sekali tidak—"

" _Ou-sama_ ," Suara Tsukishima menyela secara tiba-tiba, menandakan bahwa si rambut pirang telah merebut _handy talkie_ dari tangan Yamaguchi. "Berhenti melongo seperti itu dan lakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan para sandera."

"Kau sendiri ada di mana? Cepat bergabung di sini," Kageyama memberikan perintah, tanpa menyadari bahwa suaranya hampir berubah menjadi bentakan. Dia mengira akan mendapat komen sarkastik dari Tsukishima seperti biasanya, tetapi dia justru disambut dengan keheningan, hanya ada suara desas-desus dari radio di tangannya.

"…Tsukishima? Oi, Tsukishima!?"

Dia tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi seolah mengikuti instingnya yang merasakan sesuatu yang buruk, jantungnya ikut berdegup kencang. Di dalam hati, Kageyama berharap bahwa saat ini Tsukishima hanya mengerjainya, lalu dia akan mengeluarkan suara menyebalkannya lagi setelah ini untuk menggodanya dan membuat Kageyama mengakui kalau dirinya mengkhawatirkan Tsukishima.

Namun, tidak. Satu, dua… hingga sepuluh detik yang terasa begitu lama berlalu. Tak ada suara apapun. Kemudian—

Terdengar suara tembakan. Kageyama yakin jantungnya terasa akan copot dari tempatnya saat itu juga. Dan seperti berniat untuk memperparah keadaan, sambungannya dengan Tsukishima melalui radio _handy talkie_ terputus secara tiba-tiba. Wajah Kageyama semakin memucat.

Tsukishima mungkin memanglah orang paling mengesalkan sedunia, tetapi dia masih tetap merupakan teman Kageyama.

"Tsukishima! Hei! Jawab aku!" Dia berteriak kepada radio di tangannya, tak mempedulikan fakta bahwa benda tersebut berhenti melakukan fungsinya untuk berkomunikasi beberapa saat yang lalu. "Sialan! Tsukishima!"

"Ada apa, Kageyama?" Sawamura muncul di belakangnya dengan ekspresi cemas, dengan Azumane yang mengekor. "Tsukishima… Apa yang terjadi kepadanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Kageyama menemukan dirinya bersuara dengan lirih tetapi cepat, menandakan perasaan panik, khawatir, dan sesalnya saat itu. "Sambungan dengannya terputus dan… terdengar suara tembakan."

"Aku juga mendengarnya dari tempatku berdiri tadi," Azumane mengaku, suaranya lebih berat ketika dia serius dan seketika, rasa hormat Kageyama terasa bertambah berkali-kali lipat melihat perkembangan Azumane. Meski dia yakin, ketika misi berakhir dan mereka kembali ke kantor, Azumane akan kembali kepada dirinya yang biasa. "Tsukishima… kita harus segera menyelamatkannya."

Kageyama menundukkan kepalanya dengan lemas, gigi-giginya bergemeretak di dalam mulutnya, dan kedua tangan terkepal marah. Jika mereka berani melukai salah satu temannya, mereka akan segera membayar semuanya setelah ini.

"Tak apa-apa, Kageyama," Sang kepala mendongak begitu mendengar Sawamura mengangkat suara. Dia bertemu dengan sepasang manik gelap yang menatapnya lurus, dan dengan determinasi kuat. Sawamura mengangguk yakin, "Percayalah pada Tsukishima. Kau seharusnya mengerti hal ini, Kageyama—dia sangat kuat, jadi dia pasti baik-baik saja."

Kageyama menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mengatur nafas, lalu mengangguk perlahan. "Ya… Ya, kau benar." Dia tidak membohongi dirinya sendiri. Sebagai rekan satu kantor, Kageyama hampir setiap hari ditugaskan bersama Tsukishima. Agaknya, semua lagak menyebalkan dan tingkah meremehkannya itu bukan omong kosong saja—dia benar-benar seorang monster dalam kekuatan dan pertarungan. Kageyama bahkan tidak ragu-ragu untuk mengakui hal ini.

Jadi… Sawamura pasti benar. Tsukishima akan baik-baik saja. Dan Kageyama justru akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh jika dia mengkhawatirkan orang kuat macam Tsukishima.

"Mungkin… justru para _bouryokudan_ itulah yang seharusnya kukhawatirkan. Entah apa yang akan Tsukishima lakukan pada mereka," kata Kageyama mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri. Dia direspon oleh Sawamura dan Azumane dengan tawa kecil.

"Itu benar, Kageyama," Sawamura mengulum senyum lebar, dan sekilas ada semacam kebanggaan di sana. Pria bersurai hitam itu mendekati Kageyama, lantas meletakkan salah satu tangannya pada bahu Kageyama sebagai bentuk dukungannya terhadap sang kepala. "Sekarang… kita hanya tinggal menunggu perintahmu, Pak Kepala."

Kageyama membalas tatapan Sawamura dan mengangguk. Mendekatkan mulutnya pada handy talkie sekali lagi, dia memerintahkan kepada semua pasukan untuk bergerak menyelamatkan para penduduk. Kageyama bersama Sawamura dan Azumane memimpin di depan, perlahan berjalan menuju restoran di mana tempat para sandera berada.

Sang kepala menendang pintu restoran dengan keras, lalu melenggang masuk ke dalam restoran dengan pasukan petugas kepolisian di belakangnya. "Jangan bergerak!" teriaknya keras. Dia meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya, kemudian menunjukkannya pada setiap makhluk hidup di ruangan itu—kartu identitasnya sebagai polisi. "Kami dari Keishicho. Jangan melakukan apapun dan menyerahlah."

Iris birunya segera menangkap pemandangan beberapa orang—sekitar lebih dari lima puluh orang—dengan kedua tangan diikat dan mulut ditutup menggunakan kain. Segerombolan pria berjaket kulit dan bertato berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan pistol pada masing-masing tangan—Kageyama yakin mereka adalah gang non yakuza—lalu pada seberang ruangan, nampak sekumpulan orang yang memakai _hakama_ dengan _katana_ yang disarungkan pada samping tubuh mereka, kedua tangan mereka diangkat ke atas dan wajah mereka menunjukkan perasaan marah yang sangat mendalam karena dipaksa untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam.

Ah… mereka adalah yakuza. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Kageyama untuk memproses hal itu di dalam otaknya. Pada zaman sekarang, cukup jarang dia menyaksikan yakuza yang memakai pakaian tradisional. Kebanyakan dari mereka telah mengikuti perkembangan zaman dan memilih untuk memakai setelan jas yang lebih mengesankan kebangsawanan.

Jadi, mereka adalah Karasuno yang disebut-sebut kuat itu?

Sebelum Kageyama dapat mengamati mereka lebih jauh, salah seorang dari gang non yakuza yang mengenakan jaket kulit tanpa lengan yang menampakkan tato pada lengannya, mengeluarkan tawa yang cukup keras. Tawa meremehkan.

"Oh, oh! Lihat, para 'sekutu keadilan' telah datang!" Lelaki itu menunjuk Kageyama dengan tidak sopan, dan sesekali masih sempat mengeluarkan tawa di sela-sela perkataannya. Rasanya, di mata lelaki itu kedatangan polisi untuk menyelamatkan penduduk seperti pemandangan lucu yang tak lazim saja. "Sayang sekali… Padahal aku baru saja akan membuat dua temanmu menjilat sepatuku!"

Dua teman…?

Kedua mata Kageyama melebar. Dia segera mengikuti arah di mana lelaki preman tadi menunjuk, dan dia dapat segera menemukan Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi yang berdiri di pojok ruangan, kedua tangan juga ikut diangkat, tak bisa melakukan apapun karena kemungkinan anggota gang itu mengancam menggunakan sandera di hadapan mereka.

"Tsukishima! Yamaguchi!" Kageyama membiarkan perasaan lega mengguyur batinnya. Setidaknya mereka berdua masih selamat.

Tsukishima mendecakkan lidahnya. "Lama, _Ou-sama_. Aku baru saja akan menghajar _buta-kun_ di sana."

"Hah?" Lelaki yang tertawa tadi—dilihat dari gelagat dan cara bicaranya yang paling berani, kemungkinan dia merupakan pemimpin mereka—melirik Tsukishima dengan sinis. Dia lantas mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tsukishima, wajahnya memerah karena marah. Sepatu yang dia kenakan menimbulkan bunyi yang keras, menggema seisi ruangan, ketika dia perlahan berjalan menuju Tsukishima. "Apa katamu tadi, bocah?"

"Kau tidak dengar?" Tanpa terlihat takut sama sekali, Tsukishima memasang senyuman lebar—senyuman meremehkan andalannya yang biasa dia gunakan pada Kageyama. "Kubilang, aku ingin sekali menonjok muka jelekmu dan membenamkannya ke tempat sampah."

"Tsu-Tsukki!" Yamaguchi yang berdiri di sebelahnya berbisik dengan panik, dan seperti Kageyama, dia merasa bahwa perkataan Tsukishima terlalu berlebihan dan jika segalanya berakhir salah, para sandera bisa saja terluka atau bahkan terbunuh.

"Bocah," Pemimpin gang tersebut menggertakkan gigi-giginya dengan sangat keras hingga terdengar suara dari dalam mulutnya. Detik berikutnya, dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, bersiap untuk meluncurkannya menuju Tsukishima sambil berteriak, "Jangan sombong hanya karena kau adalah polisi, sialan!"

Tsukishima masih belum menghilangkan wajah meremehkannya, dan Kageyama juga tidak tahan untuk tidak meneriakkan nama rekannya yang satu itu karena, Tsukishima, si bodoh Tsukishima yang dikenalnya pasti akan menangkis serangan tersebut dan membalasnya dengan serangan yang lebih menyakitkan, dan ketika pemimpin mereka tersudut, kemungkinan besar dia akan benar-benar melukai penduduk yang menjadi sandera dan…

Hal yang lebih buruk bisa saja terjadi.

Sebelum pikirannya bertambah panik, seseorang dari kubu ber- _hakama_ berteriak, "Tunggu!" Sontak, semua pasang mata tertuju padanya, pada sosok pemuda—atau bahkan pria—bertubuh cukup mungil jika dibandingkan dengan anggota lainnya dan bersurai hitam dengan segelintir warna pirang pada rambut depannya.

Kedua mata berwarna cokelat itu memancarkan keseriusan dan ketenangan. Dia lalu mengucapkan dengan pelan dan jelas, "Musuhmu adalah Karasuno, bukan? Dia tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," Dia berhenti, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya lebih ke atas, seperti menunjukkan bahwa dia bukanlah seorang pecundang yang hanya bisa membiarkan seseorang tak bersalah terseret dalam permasalahannya. "Jika kau ingin memukul seseorang, pukul aku! Pukul aku sepuasmu, sebanyak apapun! Asalkan kau tidak menyentuh para sandera dan polisi itu."

Pemimpin Kinokuchi terdiam, rahangnya mengeras, di dalam kepalanya mungkin sedang menimbang-nimbang perkataan si yakuza tadi—atau bahkan mencemoohnya besar-besaran. "Kau… berani sekali berkata seperti itu. Kau pikir kau siapa, hah!?" Kedua matanya bergerak-gerak, berpindah antara Tsukishima dan yakuza kecil tersebut. Pada akhirnya, kepalan tangannya perlahan menurun. Kemudian, usai melayangkan tatapan mengancam sekali lagi kepada Tsukishima, dia berjalan menuju sang yakuza, langkahnya cepat dan terkesan tidak sabar, dan sorakan mendukung dari anak buah di belakangnya membuat suasana menjadi semakin panas.

Di luar dugaan semuanya, dia berhenti sebelum mencapai pria yakuza tadi, tepatnya di hadapan seorang gadis dalam seragam sekolahnya. Dia menarik kerah gadis tersebut dan memaksanya untuk berdiri. Sang pemimpin gang mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku jaketnya dan mengarahkannya pada gadis yang menjadi sandera tersebut.

"Heh. Lihat! Lihat ini!" Dia mendekatkan ujung pisau yang tajam kepada kulit leher sang gadis. "Benar. Kalian tak menginginkan gadis ini terluka, bukan? Kalau kalian masih berpikir bahwa kalian lebih baik dariku, aku akan," Pisau itu bergerak membentuk garis horizontal di depan leher sang gadis, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak akan segan-segan melukai gadis itu. "Semua orang di ruangan ini, angkat tangan!"

Kageyama dengan enggan mengangkat kedua tangannya, diam-diam mengumpat. Mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Semua gara-gara Tsukishima dan ketidaksabarannya. "Hentikan! Lepaskan dia!"

"Diam!" Kageyama baru menyadari bahwa dia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Wajah preman itu terlihat semakin menggila seiring dengan berlalunya waktu. Cengkeramannya pada sang gadis bertambah erat dan pisau itu nampak semakin tak sabar untuk merobek kulit putih di dekatnya. "Diam, diam, diam! Kalian semua tak mengerti! Polisi, yakuza, penduduk… semua sama saja! Hanya karena kami adalah gang biasa, kalian menjadi sombong dan meremehkan kami!"

Gadis itu menjerit ketakutan ketika permukaan pisau yang dingin menempel dengan kulitnya. Darah belum menetes keluar, tetapi hanya perlu menghitung detik hingga cairan merah itu menuruni lehernya.

Situasinya… semakin gawat. Kageyama menelan ludahnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain diam. Dia dan anggota kepolisian lainnya memang membawa pistol, tapi menggunakan senjata api di depan warga… sekali lagi, itu adalah hal yang sangat Kageyama hindari. Dia tidak ingin anggapan warga mengenai polisi menjadi buruk. Selain itu, dengan pistol yang tertodong padanya, preman itu justru akan semakin menggila dan gadis di tangannya mungkin tak akan selamat.

Benar, sekarang hanya inilah yang dapat Kageyama lakukan. Diam, sambil menunggu situasi yang tepat untuk menyerang balik.

Dan yakuza bertubuh mungil tadi memilih saat itu sebagai momen yang tepat untuk menghancurkan rencana yang Kageyama siapkan secara matang di dalam kepalanya.

"Lepaskan gadis itu!" teriaknya kepada si pemimpin gang. "Sudah kubilang untuk menyerangku sepuasmu! Dari awal, aku adalah lawanmu! Bukankah itu akan membuatmu jauh lebih senang!?"

"Diam! Kubilang diam!" Lelaki tersebut meraung. Dengan kedua mata terutup, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng cepat. Dia semakin bertambah gila. Yang jelas, Kageyama tidak menyukai arah kejadian ini. "Kalian semua… Kalian semua tidak mengerti!"

Berpasang-pasang mata yang selama ini menyaksikan pun ternganga kaget, nafas mereka terasa tercekat dan jantung mereka serasa keluar dari tempatnya. Segalanya terjadi secara lambat. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan teriakan putus asanya sekali lagi—mungkin sedari awal dia memang gila—dan menempelkan… tidak, menggoreskan pisau itu pada leher sang gadis.

Kageyama menyaksikan darah dalam jumlah banyak yang menetes menuruni leher sang gadis dalam diam, iris biru terbelalak lebar dan kedua tangan tergolek lemas pada sisi tubuhnya. Jangan, dia memohon di dalam hati. Jangan bunuh dia…

Kageyama memejamkan kedua matanya, mulutnya perlahan terbuka dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan teriakan terkerasnya, teriakan penuh putus asa yang memohon agar tak ada satu lagi nyawa, satu saja, yang diambil tepat di hadapannya, dan menyisakannya pada penyesalan terdalam sepanjang hidupnya.

"Hentikan."

Kageyama membeku.

Suara yang begitu asing pada telinga Kageyama mendahuluinya sebelum dia sempat mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara dan teriakan dari mulutnya.

Siapa? Itulah pertanyaan yang terdapat dalam setiap batin di sana.

Dalam sekejap, semua gerakan di dalam ruangan itu terhenti, seolah waktu telah berhenti melaju, mengikuti perintah dari suara asing yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Baik lelaki preman itu, sang gadis, yakuza kecil tadi, bahkan Kageyama, semuanya tak luput dari perasaan teror. Cukup satu kata yang terdengar seperti perintah dari suara dingin tersebut, dan semua orang pun merasakan nafas mereka ikut terhenti.

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang keras dan lambat. Serentak, semuanya menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara, menuju pintu depan restoran, di balik gerombolan para polisi yang menghadang pintu keluar.

Kageyama menyaksikannya sendiri. Bagaimana semua rekannya menyingkir satu per satu dari sana, sengaja memberi jalan untuk siapapun yang berada di sana. Untuk siapapun, entah pria atau wanita, yang berhasil menghentikan satu lagi pembunuhan untuk terjadi di negara tersebut.

Siapa? Kageyama menelan ludahnya. Siapa dia?

Lapisan terakhir dari para polisi tersebut menyingkir, menampakkan seorang pria dengan tubuh tak terlalu tinggi—tak berbeda jauh dari yakuza mungil pemberani tadi.

Hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh iris biru Kageyama adalah surai oranye cerahnya. Kemudian, pandangannya berpindah pada kedua mata cokelat madu yang menggelap, tak memancarkan apapun kecuali kedinginan hati, lalu pada bibir yang membentuk garis datar, dan terakhir pada pakaian berupa _kimono_ berwarna merah dengan _obi_ berwarna kuning yang dikenakannya, dua katana berwarna hitam yang berada di samping tubuhnya dipegang oleh salah satu tangannya. Kimono pada bagian bawahnya sedikit tersingkap, menampilkan kaki kanannya yang dibalut oleh celana hitam ketat dan kaki bersepatu boots.

Saat itu juga, Kageyama menyadari sesuatu hanya dari penampilan pria itu.

Dia tak tahu pasti siapa sebenarnya pria misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul dan dengan sedikit usaha dapat menghentikan pemimpin Kinokuchi, tetapi dia yakin, aura mengerikan dan ketenangan bak seorang harimau yang sedang mengintai mangsanya menunjukkan kalau dia adalah salah satu dari mereka—

Yakuza.

"K-K-Kau!" Sang pemimpin gang menunjuk pria misterius berambut oranye tadi dengan pisau lipat yang semula digunakannya untuk melukai gadis di tangannya. Wajahnya mula-mula ketakutan setengah mati, tetapi Kageyama melihatnya melakukan usaha untuk menyeringai. Namun, tetap saja, seberapa lebar seringai dari preman itu, dia tidak akan pernah menandingi aura mengerikan dari sang pria misterius.

"Heh… Akhirnya…" Pria berjaket kulit itu menunduk, kedua bahunya bergetar menahan gelak tawa, dan sebentar kemudian kepalanya kembali terangkat, pisau kembali diarahkan pada sang pria misterius. "Akhirnya kau datang juga—"

"— _Karasuno no Oyabun**, Hinata Shouyou_!"

Kageyama melebarkan kedua matanya. "Oyabun!?" Kepalanya sontak menoleh dengan sangat cepat ke arah pria bernama Hinata tersebut. _Pria cebol itu adalah… seorang oyabun? Dia adalah pemimpin dari organisasi terkuat di Tokyo?_ Kedua mata Kageyama bergerak dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki pria bernama Hinata tersebut, mengamatinya baik-baik, lantas memutuskan bahwa jika bukan karena auranya tadi, dia tidak akan percaya bahwa pemilik tubuh cebol ini adalah seorang oyabun dari organisasi bergengsi.

Penglihatannya lalu berhenti pada wajahnya. Pada kedua matanya. Dia mengamati baik-baik bagaimana warna cokelat pada kedua matanya menggelap, seiring dengan hawa membunuh yang semakin terlihat kental dari ekspresi wajahnya. Kageyama tanpa sadar kembali menelan ludah dengan paksa. Selama ini, hanya Ushijima yang dapat membuatnya merasa terancam seperti ini.

Namun, dia… yakuza itu…

Dia memiliki hawa predator yang dapat menandingi pria sadis manapun di seluruh penjuru Jepang. Bahkan mungkin, jika membayangkan dirinya disandingkan di samping Ushijima, yakuza itu akan mendapat rekor karena menjadi salah satu dari sedikit sekali orang yang dapat berada di dalam zona intimidasi Ushijima tanpa berakhir dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Ha!" Sang pemimpin gang meludah. "Selama ini, selama kami dan gang lainnya menantang Karasuno, kau tidak pernah menampakkan diri… Kau melarikan diri? Kau takut!?"

Kedua mata hitamnya memandang oyabun bernama Hinata itu dengan penuh benci, dan dia seperti sedang mengumpulkan semua dendamnya kepada para yakuza karena urat-urat kemarahan mulai bermunculan pada wajahnya, nafasnya semakin meningkat karena emosi yang tak terbendung. "Apa-apaan ekspresi itu? Apa-apaan matamu yang meremehkan itu, hah!? Memangnya kau pikir kau ini siapa!?"

Pisau itu kembali mengarah pada leher sang gadis yang telah terluka—tak cukup dalam tetapi cukup menyakitkan, hingga korban sandera di tangannya itu berteriak ngeri sekali lagi, tak ingin merasakan sakit untuk yang kedua kalinya. Meski begitu, pria tersebut meremas lengan sang gadis dengan sangat kuat untuk menyuruhnya berhenti memberontak, tetapi perlakuannya hanya menambah volume suara sang gadis.

Keadaan memburuk, tetapi… entah mengapa, hati Kageyama berkata bahwa segalanya tidak akan dapat bertambah buruk dari semua ini karena kehadiran sang oyabun.

"Hanya karena kau adalah yakuza, dan aku adalah gang… Kau pikir derajatmu berada jauh di atasmu? Kau pikir tingkah laku kalian yang sok suci, dan bersikeras untuk tidak melukai penduduk itu membuat kalian bernilai lebih!? Hah, jangan membuatku tertawa!" Pria itu memasang seringai yang sangat lebar, memamerkan semua gigi-giginya. "Kalau kau memang tidak mengerti, akan kutunjukkan… kalau tingkah angkuh kalian tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan—"

 _Bruk._

Sekelebat bayangan bergerak cepat melintasi pandangan Kageyama. Dan berikutnya, sosok pemimpin gang tersebut tumbang dengan kedua mata memutih pertanda kesadarannya menghilang, pisau lipat terlepas dari tangannya, terjatuh di atas lantai dan menimbulkan suara nyaring. Sang gadis tidak menunggu waktu lama untuk berlari menjauh, tangisannya semakin keras dan deras, dan dia menghambur ke dalam pelukan sandera lain yang Kageyama kira merupakan teman sekolahnya.

Sementara yakuza itu… Pria bernama Hinata itu telah berada di hadapan sang preman yang jatuh pingsan dengan mulut terbuka, satu tangan masih memegang _katana_ -nya dan satunya lagi agak terjulur dalam posisi terkepal. Kageyama harus membiarkan dirinya melotot tidak percaya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa Hinata memang baru saja memukul perut pria itu hingga dia pingsan.

Kaki beralas sepatu boots hitam mengilat itu menginjak kepala acak-acakan milik pemimpin Kinokuchi, tatapannya masih dingin hingga semua orang di sana merasakan hati mereka membeku dalam ketakutan.

"Sampah," ujarnya dengan suara rendah, ujung kakinya menekan kepala preman tadi tanpa belas kasihan. "Kau adalah sampah. Aku adalah yakuza. Jangan samakan kami dengan sampah manusia seperti kalian."

Nafas Kageyama terhenti seketika, manik berwarna biru melebar. Hatinya bergemuruh hebat, detak jantung bertambah dan kedua bahu bergetar pelan. Dia bisa merasakannya kembali—perasaan yang sama ketika dia berada di dekat pengaruh hebat Ushijima. Getaran batinnya yang tak dapat berhenti dan tenggorokannya yang terasa dicekik akibat hawa memangsa yang sangat kental.

Pandangan gelap itu, suara datar itu… aura mengerikan itu—

Kageyama memutuskan bahwa mungkin, yakuza itu bisa saja menyaingi kekuatan Ushijima.

Hinata mengerling, dan pandangannya lalu jatuh kepada sekelompok pria berjaket kulit yang masih berdiri memandangi bos mereka dengan mulut ternganga. Begitu mata gelap itu mendarat pada kelompok itu, Kageyama dapat menyaksikan bagaimana bahu mereka berjengit pelan—ketakutan.

"Aku beri waktu sepuluh detik," Dia menginjak kepala pemimpin mereka sekali lagi, "untuk membawa pecundang yang kalian sebut pemimpin ini keluar."

Mereka terbengong sebentar, masih belum menyadari perintah yang ditujukan kepada mereka, lalu begitu kenyataan telah meresap pada otak masing-masing bahwa bos mereka kalah dalam sekali serangan, mereka menjawab dengan teriakan 'ya' yang diucapkan dengan gugup. Secara beramai-ramai mereka menggotong tubuh lunglai pemimpin mereka dari restoran itu dengan wajah ketakutan. Mereka terlihat seperti barisan semut yang baru saja diganggu manusia—bubar dan tak karuan.

Setelah mereka pergi, Hinata menghela nafas pendek. Dia lantas memandang teman-temannya, yang juga memandangnya balik dengan sorot mata kekaguman dan rasa terima kasih. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit melembut.

"Tentu saja! Kami tidak apa-apa, _Oyassan_ ***!" Yakuza mungil pemberani tadi berlari ke hadapan pemimpinnya sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Noya- _san_!" Temannya yang berambut botak ikut berdiri di sampingnya. Yakuza bertubuh kecil tadi mengangguk, dan pria botak itu membalasnya juga dengan anggukan, lalu secara bersamaan mereka membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu!"

Para polisi dan sandera hanya bisa diam memperhatikan.

"Tidak masalah, Noya- _san_ , Tanaka-san," balas Hinata Shouyou tenang. Pria yang dipanggilnya 'Noya- _san_ ' dan 'Tanaka- _san'_ menegakkan tubuh mereka sambil membalas dengan teriakan ' _osu!_ ' penuh semangat. Sang oyabun mengangguk, lantas memindahkan pandangannya kepada anggota-anggota lain yang mengekor di belakang 'Noya- _san_ '. "Kalian semua, kembalilah ke markas. Serahkan para sandera ini pada…"

Hinata memutar badannya, punggung kecil yang sedari tadi ditatap Kageyama dengan intens kini digantikan oleh bagian depan _kimono_ yang sedikit berantakan, lalu wajah mungil nan mengerikan itu berada satu garis dengan Kageyama, tatapannya lurus, bertabrakan dengan warna biru dari mata Kageyama seolah dia sedang menyatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak takut akan borgol yang telah Kageyama siapkan.

Hinata seolah memberitahunya kalau dia tidak terkalahkan. Dia bebas, dan tak ada yang dapat Kageyama lakukan untuk mengubahnya.

"…Kita serahkan mereka kepada kepolisian," gumamnya kemudian, melanjutkan kalimatnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dengan patuh, satu demi satu anggotanya menurut. Mereka berjalan keluar dari restoran tersebut tanpa melakukan apapun, tak mencari masalah dengan kepolisan sesuai harapan oyabun mereka, meski Kageyama tahu wajah mereka menunjukkan kebencian mendalam terhadap kepolisian yang merupakan musuh alamiah mereka.

Hinata adalah yang terakhir untuk menggerakkan kakinya, sengaja menunggu di belakang dan memastikan anggotanya tak mengambil tindakan yang memperparah keadaan. Langkahnya lambat dan tenang, seperti dia memang sengaja menggunakan waktunya untuk menyebarkan aura mengintimidasi kepada siapapun yang ada di sana.

Dan Kageyama tak bisa menghindar dari aura tersebut, terbukti dari caranya menahan nafas secara refleks ketika Hinata menghentikan langkahnya di hadapannya.

Dua manik cokelat tua itu menatapnya lurus, tanpa ketakutan dan keraguan setitik pun, hingga Kageyama sendiri merasakan batinnya diterobos oleh tatapan itu.

Meski begitu, harga diri Kageyama yang memberontak ingin diperjuangkan membuatnya mendorong segala macam rasa takut jauh-jauh dan justru memilih untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya pada wajah sang yakuza.

"Apa?" tanya Kageyama mendecakkan lidah.

Hinata tidak menjawabnya dan memilih untuk mempertahankan bagaimana mulutnya membentuk satu garis lurus. Matanya mengamati Kageyama dengan tatapan… entah apa itu—marah, kesal, atau malah jijik. Pada akhirnya, dia bersuara, "Kau ini… kepala mereka, kan?"

Kageyama menatapnya dengan ketus. Sedikit demi sedikit, dia mulai merasa ketakutannya menguap. Hal serupa juga dialaminya ketika dia pertama kali menemui Ushijima. Badannya bergetar seperti daun kering yang diterjang angin, tetapi lama-lama dia mulai terbiasa dengan kengerian Ushijima dan dia dapat berbicara tanpa takut suaranya bergetar lagi. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku kepala?" sahut Kageyama dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa," Kageyama merasa bahwa tatapan Hinata yang ditujukan kepadanya bertambah sinis. "Hanya saja, aku punya permintaan untukmu."

"Permintaan?"

"Ya," Kedua ujung bibir Hinata tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil nan manis yang menyimpan seribu makna mematikan di sana. Mata cokelatnya kembali menggelap. Lantas, dia berkata dengan pelan dan jelas, "Lain kali kau mendengar kasus mengenai yakuza…" Senyuman itu sirna seketika, digantikan oleh sebuah ekspresi datar yang begitu dingin dan sarat akan keabsolutan. "Jangan ikut campur."

Satu kalimat.

Hanya satu kalimat sepele yang meluncur, tetapi Kageyama merasakan sesuatu di dalamnya yang baru saja terpatahkan. Entah itu sabuk pengaman yang menahan amarahnya untuk membanjir, atau tombol yang membuat seluruh akal sehatnya hilang. Yang jelas, dia melihat warna merah di depan kedua matanya, merah yang sangat menyala, merah yang sangat menggelitik kesabarannya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataannya," dengus Hinata. "Lagipula, kalian tak bisa melakukan apapun jika para penduduk dijadikan sandera. Apa gunanya kalian berada di sini? Kalian hanya akan—"

"Jangan bercanda!"

Tahu-tahu, dengan gigi-gigi yang saling beradu di dalam mulut, salah satu tangannya terjulur ke depan, meraih kerah _kimono_ sang yakuza dan menariknya tepat ke hadapan wajahnya sendiri. Hawa panas yang menggebu-gebu di dalam batinnya bertambah ketika wajah datar yang sama diperlihatkan padanya. Wajah yang menantangnya untuk melakukan sesuatu, wajah angkuh yang menyatakan kekuatan mutlaknya. Kageyama tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menahan rasa kesalnya.

Dia—tidak, semua anggota polisi sedang diremehkan di sini.

"Kau pikir kami harus berdiam diri selagi orang-orang meringkuk ketakutan karena keributan yang kalian buat!?" bentak Kageyama pada wajah sang yakuza. "Kau pikir kami akan membiarkan kalian berbuat sesukanya!?"

Hinata, sama sekali tak nampak tersudut dan justru merasa tertarik, mendongakkan kepalanya—terkesan angkuh, memang—dan senyuman tadi kembali merambat pada wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, biar kutanya. Jika ada kasus serupa yang akan kalian hadapi kelak, di mana para penduduk menjadi sandera dan kalian dipaksa angkat tangan… Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"…Tch," Kageyama menundukkan kepala, helai-helai rambut terjuntai ke bawah dengan bebas. Hinata membiarkan senyumnya melebar, dan ketika dia mulai membuka mulutnya untuk meluncurkan kembali rangkaian kata yang dapat menampar polisi di hadapannya dengan kenyataan yang ada, Kageyama perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya. Iris biru menatap berani, menyala lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Api yang meledak-ledak di sana sebelumnya berganti menjadi api yang berbeda—tidak meledak-ledak, tidak juga tenang, tetapi kobarannya begitu besar.

Hanya ada keyakinan di sana. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Hinata menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Kau benar," Kageyama memulai dengan suara lirih, nyaris seperti bisikan. "Kepolisian yang saat ini tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Kami masih belum dapat menangkap kalian para yakuza… dan kami belum tentu dapat menyelesaikan kasus seperti ini dengan baik. Dengan satu ancaman untuk melukai penduduk saja, seperti tadi… kami tak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Namun, dia tetap bungkam, seperti mempersilakan Kageyama untuk terus berbicara.

"Mungkin… Mungkin di mata kalian, kami sangat lemah. Tapi, kau harus tahu," Kedua tangan Kageyama berpindah menuju bahu kecil Hinata. Sang yakuza berjengit tidak suka, dan dia mulai bergerak untuk menepis kedua tangan tersebut dari tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan—"

"Kami memilih untuk mengorbankan diri kami dan membiarkan kami diperolok, diremehkan oleh sampah-sampah itu… Asalkan masyarakat selamat. Asalkan kami tidak meleset dari tujuan kami mengayomi mereka. Asalkan kami," Kageyama menempelkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka lebar pada dadanya, "tidak berubah menjadi sekumpulan monster bersenjata yang rela membunuh orang!"

Setelah Kageyama selesai berbicara, dengan dada yang naik turun dengan cepat karena nafas yang terengah-engah, barulah dia menyadari bahwa seluruh perhatian kini terpusat padanya. Sorotan mata datang dari berbagai arah, entah itu dari para penduduk, masih dengan kondisi tangan diikat dan mulut ditutup, atau dari belakang di mana rekan-rekannya berada.

Namun, bukannya dia merasa gugup atau salah tingkah. Dengan tatapan-tatapan yang dipancang kepada sosoknya, Kageyama justru merasa… kuat. Dia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak sendiri dalam menghadapi ini.

Dia tidak lagi sendiri, Kageyama mengulang kalimat tersebut di dalam kepalanya dengan perasaan lega. Dia yang sekarang bukanlah dirinya yang dulu. Tak ada lagi pandangan ngeri dan sebuah kata panggilan yang sangat dibencinya—

 _Ou-sama_.

Kageyama bukan lagi seorang raja. Dia hanyalah… seorang polisi yang hanya ingin menjalankan tugasnya sebaik mungkin.

Karena itu, dia tak bisa tinggal diam ketika seorang bos yakuza semengerikan Hinata Shouyou memperolok pekerjaannya.

Keheningan yang tercipta dipecahkan oleh suara tawa kecil yang keluar dari belahan bibir mungil manis. Kageyama sontak memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya pada yakuza di hadapannya, pandangannya tidak lagi marah tetapi masih tajam.

"Lalu?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada menantang. "Perkataanmu tidak dapat mengubah fakta bahwa kepolisian itu lemah."

Kageyama meremas bahu mungil Hinata sekuat mungkin, kedua matanya menajam tidak suka. "Sialan—"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa!? Inilah mengapa aku membenci polisi!" Hinata mendorong Kageyama menjauh darinya, tangan yang semula berada di bahunya lepas. "Aku tidak peduli mengenai tujuan dan tugas polisi dan semacamnya, tapi yang jelas…"

Sang kepala melebarkan kedua matanya ketika Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pucat Kageyama sendiri, kedua manik cokelat yang menatapnya pun mengecil, menandakan betapa marahnya dia, dan nada dingin yang digunakannya untuk menghadapi pemimpin gang tadi kembali. Namun kali ini, dia mengucapkannya dengan lebih dingin dan menusuk, di depan wajah Kageyama persis.

"Kalau kalian masih berniat melibatkan diri dalam urusan yakuza… kalian akan mati."

Apa…?

Perkataan Hinata membuat nafasnya terhenti sekali lagi. Memang, itu adalah kalimat sepele, dan dia bisa saja mengabaikannya jika dia mau. Namun, jika Hinata yang mengatakannya… rasanya, kalimat itu tidak menjadi ancaman belaka, melainkan merupakan sebuah janji.

Pria muda bersurai hitam tersebut terpaku, nampaknya dengan cukup lama, hingga dia tidak sadar Hinata telah menarik dirinya mundur dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu restoran tanpa sekalipun menoleh atau melirik ke belakang.

Sosok mungil yang mengerikan itu menghilang di balik asap akibat kobaran api di luar sana. Sawamura dan Azumane cepat-cepat berlari menghampiri Kageyama, wajah mereka melukiskan kecemasan dan ketakutan yang mendalam—karena bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah kali pertama mereka menghadapi seorang oyabun secara langsung.

"Kageyama… kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Azumane setengah berbisik.

Tak mempercayai suaranya sendiri, Kageyama lebih memilih untuk mengangguk pelan.

Dia mendapat tepukan pada bahunya dari Sawamura. Pria itu memasang senyuman lebar di antara bulir-bulir keringat dingin yang mengalir menuruni wajahnya. "Kata-katamu tadi sangat hebat. Aku salut padamu," ujar Sawamura sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya beberapa kali. "Terima kasih. Karena telah melindungi martabat kami sebagai polisi."

Kageyama lagi-lagi tak menjawab. Dia menutup kedua matanya sambil berusaha menenangkan diri.

Satu-satunya hal yang dapat terpikirkan di dalam kepalanya itu adalah ketidakberuntungannya yang membawanya semakin terseret ke dalam urusan para yakuza. Dan kebetulan sekali, ketidaksabaran serta mulut lancangnya membuat suasana menjadi buruk.

Dia telah menjadikan bos dari organisasi yakuza terkuat di Tokyo memusuhinya.

Kageyama mengeluh di dalam hatinya. Jangan sampai dia bertemu dengan si cebol itu lagi.

 _XOXO_

"Tunggu, Daichi- _san_ —"

"Tidak."

"Tapi—"

"Pokoknya tidak."

Sepasang tangan kuat mendorong punggung Kageyama ke depan hingga sang polisi hampir jatuh terjungkal. Kepala hitamnya dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang dan dia menemukan sang pelaku masih berdiri tegak dengan wajah tegas—yang mengatakan bahwa keputusannya tidak bisa diganggu gugat—dan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. Sawamura berdiri di depan pintu masuk kantor, memblokir satu-satunya akses menuju bangunan tersebut, berhubung pintu-pintu lainnya juga bernasib sama—dikunci.

Kageyama mengacak-acak surai hitamnya. Kenapa semuanya bisa jadi begini?

"Daichi- _san_ , tolong—"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, Kageyama?" Sawamura mengeluarkan tatapan mengerikan yang menjadi andalannya untuk menjinakkan bawahannya. Meskipun, dalam kejadian ini, Kageyama bukan bawahan dan justru atasan Sawamura sendiri. "Aku bilang tidak. Ini adalah kesepakatan kita semua—rekan-rekanmu. Kau tidak boleh memasuki kantor ini sebelum kau beristirahat dan menyegarkan otak."

Kageyama sendiri bahkan tidak menyadari sejak kapan semua rekan dan bawahannya berdiskusi mengenai hal ini.

Dia sedang duduk di meja kerjanya seperti biasa sore itu, sepulang dari kasus Karasuno dan gang non yakuza, mengerjakan tugasnya seperti biasa dengan rajin. Tahu-tahu, Sawamura telah berada di hadapannya dengan senyuman mengerikan, dan dia dibantu beberapa rekannya mendorong Kageyama keluar kantor, beberapa lainnya mengunci pintu-pintu lain di kantor tersebut.

Mengharukan sekali memiliki teman-teman yang mempedulikan kesehatannya seperti itu. Semua orang tentu ingin dikelilingi teman-teman macam itu. Tapi ini… Kageyama hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Ini berlebihan. Yah, melihat sifat penghuni kantornya yang agak sinting, dia bisa memaklumi, tapi tetap saja…

"Masih ada banyak tugas yang harus kuselesaikan, Daichi- _san_ ," protes Kageyama dengan lemah. Dia tahu, bagaimanapun dia memberontak dan memaksa, Sawamura tidak akan pernah membiarkannya masuk kembali. "Selain itu, bagaimana jika ada panggilan kasus lain?"

"Kageyama, apa kau lupa bahwa kau memiliki seorang wakil kepala yang bisa diandalkan?" gumam Sawamura setelah sekian lama terdiam sambil memandangi Kageyama. "Percayalah padaku."

Kageyama masih belum dapat terbujuk. "Tapi—"

"Itu adalah terakhir kalinya kau mengeluarkan kata 'tapi' hari ini," Daichi membalikkan badannya seraya melambaikan tangan pada Kageyama. Senyuman kecil penuh dorongan dan motivasi muncul pada wajahnya. "Kami akan melakukan pekerjaan sebaik mungkin di sini. Dan kau, Kageyama… Pak Kepala, kau akan melakukan usaha terbaikmu untuk bersenang-senang dan beristirahat. Asal kau tahu, melihat wajahmu yang bagaikan mayat berjalan itu membuat kami semua…"

Sawamura berjengit, membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi kepala kepolisian seperti Kageyama yang super sibuk. "Yah. Kau tahu sendiri. Intinya, kami hanya ingin kau menjaga kesehatanmu. Berjuanglah agar kau bisa kembali bekerja di sini dengan wajah lebih segar."

 _Oh, terima kasih banyak, Daichi-_ san, Kageyama menyuarakan kalimat sarkas itu di dalam hatinya. Sawamura telah memasuki kantor beberapa saat yang lalu. Hanya Kageyama yang berada di sana—di halaman Kantor Kepolisian Tokyo, sendirian dan terbengong-bengong, ditambah lagi dengan wajah pucat dan rambut acak-acakan. Seperti orang hilang saja.

Apa boleh buat. Kageyama tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Dia ingin berterima kasih karena mereka telah memikirkan diri Kageyama sampai seperti ini, walaupun hatinya masih tetap menyimpan sedikit rasa kesal karena taktik miring yang mereka gunakan kepadanya.

Maksudnya… tidak perlu sampai menendangnya keluar dari kantor begitu, kan?

Agaknya, semakin lama Kageyama berdiri sendiri di sana, semakin dia menyadari kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Kepalanya terasa berat sekali, bergerak sedikit saja bumi akan terasa berputar-putar, dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Kedua matanya terasa lelah, rasanya mereka seperti sedang meraung-raung minta istirahat. Rambut hitamnya yang biasanya selalu dia sisir setiap pagi itu dibiarkan seadanya, hingga kondisinya berubah menjadi seperti hutan tak terawat. Jangan lupakan pula bau tidak enak yang menguar dari tubuhnya—dan Kageyama baru ingat kalau dia juga sangat membutuhkan mandi—serta bagaimana keringat membuat fabriknya menempel pada kulit.

Bagaimana bisa dia tidak merasa… risih dengan semua ini?

Baiklah, Kageyama memutuskan. Untuk kali ini saja—dan mungkin kali lain, jika esoknya dia akan ditendang keluar seperti ini lagi—dia akan menuruti perkataan Sawamura.

Akhirnya, Kageyama menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan menuju mobil pribadi hitamnya yang masih mulus di tempat parkir. Dia membuka pintu mobil dengan kunci yang selalu dikaitkan pada dompetnya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi mobil yang terasa beribu-ribu kali lebih empuk dari kursi di kantornya.

Kageyama memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, memijat pelipis, dan merasakan betapa dia membutuhkan tidur saat ini juga. Dia yakin, dia akan langsung terlelap ketika kepalanya pertama kali menghantam bantal empuk di rumahnya. Atau, bisa saja dia malah tertidur sambil berdiri di tengah-tengah perjalanan menuju kasurnya yang nyaman.

Apa lebih baik dia tidur sekarang saja, di dalam mobil, daripada dia pingsan di tengah jalan? Ide buruk. Kageyama lebih tidak tahan dengan bau badannya yang menyengat.

Setelah susah payah mengusir kantuknya, dia menyalakan mesin mobil dan memacu kendaraan kesayangannya tersebut menuju rumah kecilnya. Tak butuh waktu lama—hanya sepuluh menit—untuk sampai di sana. Kageyama memakan waktunya untuk memandangi pintu rumahnya sambil memikirkan kapan terakhir kali dia memasuki tempat tinggalnya itu.

Kageyama membuka pintu rumahnya, tak repot-repot mengumumkan bahwa dia pulang karena memang tak ada orang lain di sana. Dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengingat kembali bagaimana aroma dan suasana di dalam rumahnya. Dan hal pertama yang dia ingat adalah, sepi.

Sama sepinya dengan hari-hari lain.

Langkah menuju kamar tidurnya begitu lambat. Kageyama tahu, sebelum insiden yakuza ini berakhir, dia tidak akan sering berada di tempat tinggal sederhananya ini. Meski hanya dia seorang yang berada di sana, tapi… bagaimanapun juga, bangunan tersebut sudah melindunginya dari panas dan hujan selama lima tahun lamanya.

Jemari panjang dan terawat menggenggam gagang pintu, membuka jalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Dia dapat merasakan debu tipis ketika tangannya merambati dinding, mencari tombol untuk menghidupkan lampu. Biasanya, dia akan melemparkan tas kerjanya ke sembarang arah dan segera menghempaskan diri di atas kasur, tetapi hari ini dia tidak melakukannya.

Dia lebih lelah hari ini. Namun, dia tidak merasa ingin tidur. Rasanya seperti ada yang ingin dilakukannya terlebih dahulu. Entah, mungkin Kageyama hanya terbiasa lembur di kantornya sehingga ketika dia mempunyai waktu luang seperti ini, dia justru kebingungan untuk menggunakannya.

Kageyama memutuskan untuk mandi, yang hanya memakan waktu tak lebih dari sepuluh menit. Setelah itu, dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, bingung akan melakukan apa. Kedua matanya terasa sangat lelah, dan di saat yang sama dia tidak ingin tidur. Maka, dia membuka lemari pakaiannya, meraih sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua dan putih serta celana jeans dan mengenakannya.

 _Mungkin aku akan sedikit berjalan-jalan untuk menyegarkan otak_ , pikirnya menimbangkan saran Sawamura sore tadi.

Kageyama lantas memakai sepatu skets putih yang entah berapa lama tak dikenakannya, lalu mengunci pintu sebelum berjalan menuju distrik perbelanjaan terdekat dari rumahnya.

Malam baru saja tiba. Lampu-lampu menemani Kageyama selagi dia melangkah perlahan, mencoba meresapi dinginnya malam yang menyejukkan hati. Setelah semua kejadian hari ini yang menyebabkan otaknya memanas hingga rasanya hampir meledak, dia benar-benar lega ketika udara dingin menyapu helai-helai hitamnya perlahan. Jiwa dan raganya seperti sedang disucikan, dan dia seakan terlahir kembali—dari yang tadinya _zombie_ menjadi manusia.

Lama-lama, perutnya mengirimkan sebuah suara protes yang menstimuli sarafnya untuk merasakan lapar. Dia teringat bahwa dia belum makan siang hari ini. Sekarang, dia bisa mengerti mengapa Sawamura dan kawan-kawan bertindak sejauh itu—yaitu dengan mengusir seorang kepala sepertinya keluar kantor. Kageyama terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai dia tidak memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Kalau dia berada di dalam posisi Sawamura yang melihat ketuanya perlahan berevolusi menjadi _zombie_ , dia sendiri pasti juga akan memaksa sang ketua untuk berhenti sejenak.

Terima kasih, Daichi- _san_ , terima kasih banyak. Yah, meskipun dia masih belum sepenuhnya terima ditendang keluar kantor seperti tadi.

Melihat kondisi tubuhnya, Kageyama tidak sedang berada dalam _mood_ untuk memasak. Pada akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk mencari restoran terdekat. Dia memindahkan kedua kakinya menuju distrik perbelanjaan di mana banyak restoran dan _food court_ berkumpul. Matanya yang tajam lalu menangkap sebuah restoran berukuran sedang dengan papan nama warna-warni di depan bertuliskan 'Norasuno'. Lampu-lampu kecil yang dipasang di sana membuat nama restoran tersebut menyala terang, menarik pandangan siapapun di kegelapan malam.

Dia mengedikkan bahu. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba di sana, daripada dia menghabiskan energinya yang tersisa untuk mencari restoran lain yang dia tahu.

Bunyi gemerincing pelan dari bel yang dipasang pada pintu toko menyambut Kageyama ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya di dalam sana. Restoran tersebut tidak terlalu mewah, desainnya minimalis dengan cat berwarna cokelat keemasan dan perangkat-perangkat—meja, kursi, dan yang lainnya—berwarna serba hitam.

Dari sudut matanya, Kageyama menangkap sosok _maid_ bertubuh mungil yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pelanggan perempuan. Surainya terlihat berantakan untuk seorang perempuan, tetapi di luar dugaan, itu semakin meningkatkan kecantikannya. Helai-helai rambutnya dikumpulkan membentuk sebuah ikat kuda di samping kanan kepalanya.

Kageyama yang biasanya tidak tertarik dengan godaan-godaan wanita akan mengalihkan pandangannya dari _maid_ tersebut atau mungkin menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan yang datar, tetapi ada satu masalah—

Warna rambut itu… membuat Kageyama teringat akan seseorang.

Oranye menyala.

Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah warna yang dia lihat sore tadi. Tapi… mana mungkin—

"Ah!" Sang _maid_ , menyadari hadirnya seorang pembeli baru, menoleh kepada Kageyama. Senyumnya begitu lebar, membuatnya semakin manis, dan kedua matanya menyipit saking lebarnya senyuman itu. Dia dengan sigap berlari menuju hadapan Kageyama, membuat sang polisi mengambil langkah mundur dengan mata melotot karena ketidakpercayaan dan kaget setengah mati.

 _Wajahnya_ , Kageyama tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya, _tidak salah lagi… wajah itu!_

"Selamat datang," Sang _maid_ lantas membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat, masih dengan senyum ramahnya, " _goshujin-sama_!"

Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

Sosok yang berada di dalam pikirannya tidak mungkin menjadi orang yang sama dengan _maid_ mungil yang saat ini sedang membungkuk di depannya. Jangankan membungkuk, bahkan untuk melemparkan senyum palsu kepada Kageyama saja, _sosok itu_ pasti gengsi habis-habisan.

Bisa saja kedua matanya yang salah, kan? Bisa saja Kageyama terlalu kelelahan, sehingga dia mulai berhalusinasi…

…Ya, kan?

Karena seorang Hinata Shouyou tidak mungkin berada di sebuah restoran sebagai seorang _maid_ imut dengan senyum secerah matahari yang membungkukkan badannya kepada pembeli manapun yang datang.

"Kau…" Kageyama tidak bisa menahan desisannya. Dia merasa bisa pingsan kapan saja karena besarnya shock yang menghantam batinnya. "Kau!"

Merasakan keanehan pada pembelinya yang satu ini, sang _maid_ perlahan mendongakkan matanya dengan bingung. Lalu, pada saat itu juga, iris cokelat yang sangat Kageyama ingat di balik kepalanya pun melebar, tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Kageyama sendiri, dan hal pertama yang dia lakukan untuk memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terbentuk adalah mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Kageyama.

Jika diibaratkan, dia seperti seekor kucing yang mendesis galak, bulu-bulu dan ekornya berdiri tanda dia tak suka dengan kehadiran sesuatu di dekatnya.

"Ke… Kenapa kau ada di sini—"

Hinata memandangnya dengan ujung bibir berkedut jengkel.

"Kepala Kepolisian Tokyo, Kageyama Tobio!?"

Nasib benar-benar tidak memihak padanya hari itu.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Keishichou = Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Intinya kantor kepolisian di Tokyo**

 **Bouryokudan = violence gang**

 **Oyabun = pemimpin dari sebuah kelompok yakuza**

 **Oyassan = Oyabun + -san, jadilah Oyassan**

 **Ide untuk fanfic ini sudah dirancang selama beberapa waktu yang lalu, tetapi karena kesibukan dan writer's block, setiap saya nulis chapter pertama dari fanfic ini, rasanya ada yang kurang pas dan pasti ujung-ujung bikin chapter pertama yang baru lagi. Akhirnya, setelah tiga kali ngulangi ngetik, jadilah chapter ini. Masalah datang lagi—saya sakit. Jadi selama beberapa hari ga sempat neliti hasil ketikan sendiri dan publish-nya juga ditunda.**

 **Welp, yang penting, ini dia. Chapter pertama akhirnya selesai, yang penting itu. Yang penting Hinata muncul lagi di akhirnya sambil cross-dress. What? Kok jadi ngomong sampe situ. Ehem. Yang pasti, semoga kalian bisa enjoy membaca salah satu dari fanfic-fanfic absurd saya ini.**

 **Sebenarnya, saya ga terlalu suka sama politik, tapi politiknya yakuza… agak menarik sih. Saya membuktikan itu dengan membaca dari beberapa artikel tentang yakuza. Mereka independen, terus hampir kayak berkepribadian ganda, jahat tapi ada sisi baiknya (dikit). Soalnya mereka melakukan kriminal—jualan narkoba kek, jualan manusia/pelacur/bagian tubuh orang kek, dll. Tapi di sisi lain, karena mereka kayak menguasai wilayah-wilayah di Jepang, penjahat yang datang ke sana jadi nimbang-nimbang kembali kalau mau berbuat onar di sana karena mereka sadar seberapa ngerinya yakuza. Otomatis, kejahatan di sana agak berkurang juga.**

 **Terus, cara mereka melakukan kriminal juga diam-diam dan pakai otak, berbeda 180 derajat sama preman jalanan yang selama ini kita tahu—mereka merampok, menculik, memperkosa, pokoknya hal yang bisa bikin rusuh lah. Tapi yakuza bertindak dengan lebih diam, dan di malam hari pula. Paling-paling kerusuhan yang mencolok cuma ketika mereka perang antarkelompok.**

 **Jadi… welp, setelah semua curcolan ini, saya memperingatkan kalau pengetahuan saya mengenai yakuza masih minim. Saya belum pernah lihat yakuza di film-film apalagi secara real. Saya hanya pernah lihat mereka di game PS2 yang judulnya Ryu ga Gotoku 2. Yang suka nge-game, coba main itu, bagus lho. (Malah promosi game orz. Maaf, saya ga bisa menahan jiwa gamer saya.) Jadi, kalau ada koreksi mengenai mereka, tolong katakan melalui komentar atau PM, ya. :D**

 **Saya juga memperingatkan kalau fanfic ini akan di-update secara iregular. Ada banyak halangan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Yang absolut adalah kesibukan sekolah. Terus, menyusul hal itu, biasanya saya tiba-tiba sakit atau terlalu capek untuk ngetik. Pernah juga laptop saya yang tiba-tiba sakit 'amnesia', alias datanya ilang semua. Doakan saja yang terakhir ini ga terulang kembali.**

 **Mungkin segini saja curcol saya, nanti kepanjangan. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	2. A Big Exchange

" _Aku menemukan bahwa semakin keras aku bekerja, semakin banyak keberuntungan yang kupunya."—Thomas Jefferson_

* * *

 **Oyassan Galore**

 **KageHina**

 **Police-Yakuza AU**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: A Big Exchange**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dalam 23 tahun hidupnya, Kageyama belum pernah sekalipun terbiasa dengan seseorang berkepribadian ganda. Maksudnya adalah seseorang yang dapat mengubah watak mereka secara drastis, entah itu disengaja maupun tidak.

Bayangkan saja, bagaimana rasanya _jika_ Tsukishima yang bersifat seperti itu ternyata adalah seorang pria cengeng yang menangis diam-diam jika seseorang menyembunyikan kacamatanya? Satu hal yang pasti—rahangnya akan merosot, menyisakan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dengan _shock_.

Dan saat itu juga, di hadapannya, berdiri seorang pria muda yang dikatainya berkepribadian ganda itu. Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu Kageyama melihatnya dalam balutan _kimono_ merah, dengan kedinginan dan kengeriannya berhasil menyelesaikan masalah yang menyeret Karasuno hanya dalam beberapa detik. Dan sekarang, Hinata menampakkan diri kembali di hadapannya. Namun bukan sebagai seorang _oyabun_ , melainkan _maid_.

Karena penampilan dan ekspresi yang berubah drastis itu, Kageyama tak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam berdiri di sana, bengong, sambil memandangi Hinata dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki berkali-kali.

Dia memang tahu bahwa banyak sekali yakuza yang berbakat dalam akting dan jaga imej, tetapi dia tidak menyangka perubahannya… dapat sedrastis ini. Dari seorang kriminal menjadi seorang _maid_ imut? Tentu saja Kageyama sebagai pihak yang berselisih dengan Hinata berasa ingin pingsan saat itu juga, saking kagetnya. Imej mengerikan Hinata yang selama ini berhasil terbangun di dalam benak Kageyama terasa pecah seketika.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini!?" Hinata mengulangi pertanyaannya yang lama tak terjawab. Wajahnya tidak kalah kaget dengan Kageyama. Yang mengherankan, dia nampak tak keberatan Kageyama melihatnya berpakaian _moe_ seperti itu. "Jangan bilang kau dan teman-temanmu sudah mengetahui tempat ini?"

Kageyama menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Itukah hal pertama yang dikhawatirkannya? Padahal, kalau Kageyama berada di posisi Hinata, dia mungkin akan menjerit histeris ketika musuhnya—entah polisi, yakuza musuh, atau berandalan jalan—menyaksikanya dalam kostum imut. Namun Hinata justru terlihat kalem-kalem saja.

"Aku kebetulan menemukan tempat ini," jawab Kageyama pada akhirnya.

"Jangan berbohong," geram Hinata. Dengan kostum yang dikenakannya sekarang, geramannya terdengar seperti ngeongan kucing kecil yang lucu bagi telinga Kageyama. "Kau pasti sudah memberitahu teman-temanmu untuk mengepung tempat ini."

"Aku mengatakan kebenarannya." Kageyama menghela nafas tidak sabar. Belum ada lima menit dia menghadapi Hinata, dan kepalanya sudah dilanda pening berat. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi aku datang kemari hanya untuk makan. Kalaupun kau keberatan aku ada di sini, aku bisa langsung pindah ke tempat makan lain."

Hinata menatapnya dengan dahi terlipat. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?"

"Tidak banyak. Aku hanya menginginkan sebuah makan malam yang tenang," jawab Kageyama dengan nada sarkasme. "Dengar, _oyabun-san_ , aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengurusimu sekarang. Kalau aku menangkapmu, aku juga tidak akan bisa segera menjebloskanmu ke penjara. Seperti perkataanmu sebelumnya, kau _invicible_ terhadap hukum di sini. Jadi, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun."

Hinata terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Kageyama dengan menyelidik. "Tapi, kau bisa saja melakukan hal lain."

"Hal lain apa?" tanya Kageyama, setengah menghela nafas karena jengkel. Dia ingin cepat-cepat memakan sesuatu sebelum rasa panas pada perut kosongnya bertambah parah.

Hinata mengedikkan bahu. "Entah. Apa saja. Misalnya… menyebarkan foto dan berita kalau _oyabun_ Karasuno menjelma menjadi _maid_? Kalau kau tidak bisa menjatuhkanku dengan hukum, pastinya kau bisa mencari cara lain."

Astaga, yakuza yang satu ini, Kageyama memijit pelipisnya. Di dalam situasi seperti ini, Kageyama bahkan tidak sempat menertawakan atau mengomentari kostum yang dikenakan Hinata. Si yakuza terus saja mendesaknya dengan rasa was-was tingkat tinggi.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, Hinata- _boke_ ," tukas Kageyama. Sang _oyabun_ jelas tidak suka dengan panggilan baru Kageyama untuknya, dilihat dari keningnya yang mengerut tebal. "Kau lihat pakaian apa yang kukenakan? Pakaian bebas, bukan seragam polisi. Aku kemari untuk beristirahat, untuk makan malam. Aku akan berterima kasih padamu kalau kau bersedia untuk tidak menahanku di sini sambil berdiskusi tentang kehidupan pekerjaan. Sekarang, kalau kau memang tidak memperbolehkanku di restoran ini, aku akan keluar."

Hinata menatap sejenak Kageyama dengan bibir bawah yang digigit.

"…Baiklah," Setengah detik kemudian dia membalas. "Kau hanya akan makan malam, kan? Kalau begitu, tidak masalah… Yah, sebenarnya masalah juga, tapi apa boleh buat. Untuk kali ini, aku mempercayai perkataanmu. Tapi," Hinata mengangkat jari telunjuknya untuk menuding Kageyama dengan sorot mengancam. "Awas saja kalau kau berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Aku tak akan segan untuk menghabisimu."

Untuk beberapa saat, Kageyama mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau mengizinkanku berada di sini? Kau sedang kesambet apa?"

Hinata telah memutar badan, kini memandunya menuju salah satu kursi di pojok ruangan. Beruntung, dia dapat menebak preferensi Kageyama—dia lebih suka duduk di tempat yang tidak ramai.

"Aku tidak sedang kesambet apa-apa," balasnya ringan. Dia mengeluarkan senyuman licik yang telah menempatkan diri pada ingatan Kageyama. "Kau tahu? Dengan membiarkanmu makan di sini, kau tidak bisa lari seenaknya sambil membawa informasi penting mengenai _ini_." Hinata memberi penekanan sambil menarik rok maid dengan kedua tangannya dari samping. "Sebelum itu terjadi, aku akan terlebih dahulu mengancammu atau memberi suatu iming-imingan agar kau mau bungkam mulut."

Kageyama mendengus pelan.

"Sialan," desisnya. "Seharusnya aku tahu orang macam apa kau ini."

Hinata tertawa pelan.

Restoran tersebut, sesuai keinginan Kageyama, tidak terlalu ramai malam itu. Meja-meja hitam bundar yang dikelilingi oleh empat set kursi kayu cokelat masing-masing diletakkan membentuk baris-baris rapi dalam tempat makan itu. Kageyama baru saja menyadari bahwa ada pelayan lain di sana, selain Hinata. Bedanya, mereka semua laki-laki tulen yang tak berkostum _maid_ seperti Hinata, dan justru mengenakan kostum _butler_ yang mempesona.

Yang mengejutkan, Kageyama pernah menyaksikan wajah sebagian dari pelayan-pelayan itu. Pria pendek pemberani yang tadi menentang pemimpin gang, misalnya. Atau pria lain dengan cukuran mirip biksu yang sering berada di samping pria pendek tadi. Bahkan sampai pria bersurai kelabu dengan senyum bak malaikat yang berjaga di balik meja kasir.

Barulah Kageyama menyadari semuanya.

Sang polisi menelan ludah. "Jangan bilang restoran ini…"

"Benar," Hinata mengangguk meskipun Kageyama belum mengakhiri kalimatnya. "Restoran ini adalah kamuflase kami. Tujuan utamanya memang itu. Di sini, kami menyamar sebagai pegawai restoran biasa. Ah, tapi, ada juga anggota yang mengatakan bahwa restoran ini adalah tempat di mana kami bisa menjadi manusia biasa. Bukan yakuza, hanya warga Jepang biasa."

"Siapa yang membangun restoran ini?" tanya Kageyama, mendadak penasaran dengan semuanya.

Hinata mendengus geli. "Sejak kapan ini berubah menjadi sesi interogasi, Pak Polisi? Kau bilang kau hanya akan makan, bukan?"

Kageyama menggerung sebal, tidak sabar. Dengusan Hinata berubah menjadi tawa lepas. Dia merasa puas dapat menggoda rasa ingin tahu seorang kepala polisi bernaluri detektif macam Kageyama.

"Santai, Kageyama- _kun_. Kau sudah mengingatkanku tadi kalau kalian tidak akan bisa menjebloskan kami ke penjara. Selain itu, tidak ada salahnya membeberkan sedikit hal tentang kami. Semuanya akan menjadi menarik. Wajah kebingunganmu termasuk," Hinata mengulum senyum lebar, mempersilakan Kageyama duduk ketika mereka sampai pada meja yang dituju. "Nah, apa yang ingin kau pesan, _goshujin-sama_?"

Kageyama memberi Hinata tatapan paling mematikannya, yang tentu saja tidak mempan terhadap belut licin macam pemuda berambut oranye itu. Dia memasang wajah merengut ketika tangannya menerima buku menu yang diulurkan oleh sang _maid_.

"Kau tidak senang kupanggil ' _goshujin-sama'_?" Hinata merengut sambil meletakkan telunjuk pada bibirnya, pura-pura kecewa. "Padahal pria lain saja sudah langsung mimisan. Imanmu kuat juga, ya. Sepertinya aku harus lebih berusaha."

"…Hal seperti itu tidak akan mempan padaku, tak peduli seberapa keras kau mencoba," gumam Kageyama, matanya telah lepas dari Hinata dan kini berada pada daftar menu di hadapannya. "Jangan sombong, _maid_ bodoh."

Tanpa sedikit pun merasa sakit hati, Hinata justru tertawa lepas. "Kau ini tidak kreatif dalam mengumpat, ya? Lebih baik kau ikut kelompok yakuza-ku, nanti kau akan mendapat banyak diksi dalam mengejek dan mengumpat."

Beruntung, Hinata tidak berniat untuk terus mengetes kesabaran Kageyama dan segera mengingatkan sang polisi kembali tentang pesanannya. Usai Kageyama memesan dengan suara serak kental dengan kekesalan, Hinata memberinya kedipan singkat sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Kageyama menunggu dalam diam, menyisir seisi ruangan dengan iris birunya. Sesekali, dia menyaksikan pelayan yang berlalu lalang ke sana kemari, mengambil dan mengantarkan pesanan. Benar kata Hinata. Seperti ini, mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti yakuza. Tawa dan senyuman mereka tak kalah lebar dari penduduk biasa. Bahkan, jika dibandingkan dengan Kageyama, mereka jauh lebih ramah.

Seharusnya, restoran itu sama saja merupakan kandang Karasuno. Kandang yakuza yang harusnya penuh dengan kriminal dan dosa. Namun, bukannya merasa was-was dan semacamnya, Kageyama justru merasa nyaman dengan suasana di sana.

"Tempat mereka menjadi manusia biasa… ya?" Kageyama bergumam pelan dengan dagu tertopang pada tangannya. Dia mengamati lebih lama hiruk pikuk di dalam restoran sebelum suara bernada tinggi milik Hinata kembali menyambutnya.

"Maaf menunggu!" ucap Hinata, masih tersenyum. Dia meletakkan pesanan Kageyama berupa sepiring sup ayam dan secangkir teh hangat di depan sang polisi. Masih ada satu gelas lagi di atas nampan. Kageyama menebak bahwa itu adalah pesanan untuk meja lain. Ternyata tidak.

Hinata justru mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya, lalu meraih gelas terakhir di atas nampan dan menyeruputnya sebentar sebelum meletakkannya di atas meja perlahan. Rupanya itu adalah segelas cokelat hangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau duduk di sini?" Kageyama memberi Hinata tatapan menyelidik. Dia bisa lebih galak dari ini, tapi biarlah. Dia tak ingin tenaganya habis untuk menghadapi yakuza yang satu itu.

"Eh? Memangnya tidak boleh? Kageyama- _kun_ , kau tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku?" Hinata memajang ekspresi sakit. Kageyama berani menjamin bahwa dia sedang mulai menjahilinya lagi.

"Kau mengganggu," gumam Kageyama. Batinnya dongkol luar biasa, tetapi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena Hinata pasti akan membalasnya dengan kalimat dan gerakan yang lebih pintar. "Bukankah kau harus bekerja?"

Hinata menggeleng, meletakkan dagu di atas kedua tangannya yang bertautan. "Aku sudah meminta izin untuk istirahat. Lagipula, ada tamu penting di sini, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau aku menemaninya sekalian, kan?"

Kageyama membiarkan tatapannya berada pada Hinata cukup lama. "Kau terlihat menikmati peranmu," komentarnya, lantas menunjuk kostum _maid_ Hinata dengan sendoknya ketika sang yakuza memberinya tatapan bingung.

"Oh, ini?" Hinata berdiri sebentar, lalu berputar-putar di tempatnya layaknya seorang model profesional. "Aku terlihat imut, kan?" Mendapat dengusan dari Kageyama, Hinata tertawa renyah. "Tentu saja aku menikmatinya. Kau tahu bahwa ada banyak _assassin_ yang menggunakan teknik seduksi? Aku juga menggunakan teknik itu, menyamar seperti ini, lalu mendapatkan hati pria—bahkan wanita—hanya dengan sedikit godaan di sana sini. Dengan ini, aku bisa mengendalikan banyak orang untuk menjadi bidakku. Padahal, yang hanya perlu kulakukan adalah tersenyum, memasang wajah dan pose imut, dan mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat rayuan."

Kageyama bergumam datar, mengunyah makanannya. Itu menjelaskan mengapa Hinata terlihat begitu rileks tadi, dia sudah terbiasa dilihat orang-orang dalam kostum macam itu. "Kedengarannya praktis."

"Sangat," Hinata manggut-manggut menyetujui, sampai detik ini masih terlihat menikmati mengobrol bersama polisi. Kageyama hampir tidak percaya bahwa dia adalah orang yang sama dengan yakuza mengerikan pembenci polisi yang berhasil mengendalikan suasana ricuh semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. "Makanya, aku sangat kecewa ketika mendapati bahwa batinmu kuat sekali. Haruskah aku menggunakan cara yang lebih ekstrim? Misalnya—"

"Jangan lakukan itu," desah Kageyama. Hanya dengan membayangkan berbagai macam skenario mengerikan jika Hinata menggunakan seduksi ekstrim padanya, Kageyama merinding jeri.

Sayangnya, Hinata memilih untuk tak mendengarkannya dan berlari mendekati Kageyama, lantas dengan seenak jidat menghempaskan badannya di atas pangkuan sang polisi. Senyumnya bertambah lebar, kali ini dia tertawa-tawa menyaksikan wajah Kageyama yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hinata!?" Kageyama berteriak histeris. Berpasang-pasang mata tertuju kepada duo yang terlihat… mesra itu. Hinata sengaja menikmati posisinya, dan kini malah bergelayut manja pada leher jenjang Kageyama. "Kenapa kau duduk di sini, bodoh!? Minggir sana—"

"Tidak mau~" Hinata membenamkan wajah pada bahu Kageyama, bahunya bergetar menahan tawa.

"Kau mengganggu!" Kageyama mencoba mendorong Hinata, tapi gagal. "Dan semua orang memperhatikan kita, dasar—"

"Oooh, benar juga! Biarkan aku menyuapimu, Kageyama!" ujar Hinata dengan wajah sumringah. Dia merebut sendok dari tangan Kageyama, mengambil sesuap sup, lalu mengarahkannya pada mulut Kageyama. "Ayo, buka mulutmu! Aaaaan…"

Kageyama menggeleng cepat dengan mulut tertutup, menolak untuk disuapi oleh Hinata karena satu—ini terlalu memalukan, dua—dia dilihat banyak orang, dan tiga—Hinata adalah yakuza, bukan orangtua atau pacarnya.

"Ayolah, sekali saja! Setelah itu aku akan turun dari pangkuanmu."

Dengan iming-imingan tersebut, Kageyama setengah tidak rela memajukan wajahnya sambil membuka mulut. Hinata dengan senang hati memasukkan sendok tersebut ke dalam mulutnya dengan, anehnya, cukup lembut. Maksudnya, dia beruntung Hinata tidak memilih untuk menyodok mulutnya menggunakan sendok itu.

Sekilas, telinga tajam Kageyama dapat mendengar desas-desus pelan di sekitarnya.

" _Hei, kau lihat itu? Mereka romantis sekali…"_

" _Sho-Shou-chan! Waifu-ku! Tidaaaak!"_

" _Heh, aku bertaruh pasti pria itu mengancam si maid untuk melakukannya."_

" _Eh, mereka bermesra-mesraan di tempat umum seperti ini?"_

Warna merah telah merambat pada telinga Kageyama. Dia bersiap membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan kalimat protes lain, tetapi tidak bisa karena dia baru sadar Hinata belum menarik keluar sendok itu dari mulutnya, dan justru memandanginya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ja-Jadi ini rasanya menyuapi seseorang…?" Hinata mengusap setitik air mata dengan dramatis. "Aku sudah hampir lupa… Sudah lama sekali sejak aku menyuapi adik perempuanku…"

Entah sejak kapan semua ini berubah menjadi drama.

Sebelum kejadian bertambah tidak karuan, Kageyama menarik sendok tersebut dari mulutnya dan mendorong tubuh Hinata, kali ini dengan serius sehingga Hinata terpaksa harus mengungsi dari pangkuan sang polisi yang nyaman. Seolah tidak ada hal aneh apapun yang baru saja terjadi, Hinata berdehem pelan, menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kusut, sebelum akhirnya duduk kembali.

Selama beberapa saat, hanya suara dentingan antarperalatan makan di tangan Kageyama yang mengisi keheningan.

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi kau bertanya siapa yang membangun restoran ini," Hinata mengambil nafas dalam, menumpu kepala pada satu tangannya yang tidak sedang memegang gelas cokelat hangat. Dia terdiam sebentar, memandangi minuman di tangannya. "Yah… Jawabannya adalah leluhur kami. Dan ya, restoran ini sudah ada sejak Karasuno pertama kali dibentuk."

Kageyama menghentikan sendok yang hendak mendarat di dalam mulutnya, memandangi Hinata dengan tidak percaya. "Kau akan memberitahukannya?" Keningnya mengernyit heran. "Kau tidak sedang demam, kan, Hinata bodoh?"

"Kejam sekali! Padahal aku sudah mau berbaik hati menjawab pertanyaanmu…" Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kau sendiri juga… cukup menurunkan penjagaanmu di depan yakuza sepertiku. Maksudku, apa kau tidak curiga? Siapa tahu aku bisa saja memasukkan racun di dalam makananmu. Aku juga bisa menusukmu dari belakang ketika kau tidak menyadari. Atau jangan-jangan, seperti dugaanku, kau adalah salah satu dari polisi-polisi naif di luar sana yang mudah memberikan kepercayaan mereka?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu," sela Kageyama dengan wajah tidak suka. "Mereka… Kami tidak naif."

Hinata menghembuskan nafas sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Yah, seberapa banyaknya aku mencoba menghujat kalian, kau pasti akan tetap melindungi mereka… seperti tadi sore."

Kageyama memilih untuk tidak membalas perkataan Hinata. Sepuluh menit berjalan tenang, Hinata tak lagi berkata-kata, mungkin sudah kehilangan ketertarikan sejak dia menemukan bahwa Kageyama cukup keras kepala dan tidak membiarkan teman-temannya dilecehkan. Tepat setelah Kageyama menelan habis teh hangat yang dipesannya, suara derap kaki dan nafas cepat membuat kepalanya—dan tentunya kepala Hinata—tertoleh ke sumber suara.

Seorang pria bersurai kelabu yang tadi berjaga di balik meja kasir berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Hinata, sebuah telepon genggam di tangannya. Wajahnya panik.

"Hinata," ucapnya di sela-sela tarikan nafasnya. Melihat Kageyama, dia mengangguk pelan sebagai sapaan sebelum kembali fokus pada Hinata. "Paman pemilik gerai es krim meneleponmu. Ada… berita buruk. Dia ingin bicara denganmu. Ponselmu dari tadi tak diangkat, jadi dia meneleponku."

Hinata memandang pria itu dengan kening mengerut. Ekspresi riangnya beberapa saat lalu luntur. Topeng seorang _maid_ ceria telah dilepas, dan kini dia kembali pada wajah aslinya—wajah seorang _oyabun_ Karasuno yang dingin. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, dia meraih telepon yang diserahkan oleh rekannya.

"Halo?" Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah cemasnya. " _Oji-san_? Ya… Ya… Apa? Siapa yang…" Selama beberapa detik, Hinata mendengarkan dalam diam, sesekali mengangguk, wajahnya bertambah pucat setiap detik berlalu. Samar-samar, Kageyama dapat mendengar suara dari seberang sana.

… _tokoku diserang…_

… _semuanya menjadi sandera…_

… _mereka mengancamku…_

… _sedang berlindung di dalam lemari pendingin…_

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk merangkai semuanya menjadi satu kesatuan dugaan yang akurat. Kageyama sontak menegakkan punggungnya sambil memperhatikan raut wajah dan gerak-gerik Hinata.

"Astaga… Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana. _Oji-san_ , tetaplah berlindung di sana, oke?"

Setelah itu, sambungan terputus. Hinata beranjak dari duduk nyamannya dengan wajah pucat. Nampaknya, dia belum melupakan kehadiran Kageyama di dekatnya karena dia sempat menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kageyama tegas.

"Pulang sekarang, Kageyama. Aku ada urusan mendesak," katanya tanpa basa basi. Tatapannya pada Kageyama tinggal beberapa detik lebih lama dari yang seharusnya, sorot matanya awas dan penuh ancaman. "Jangan pernah berpikiran untuk mengikutiku."

Hinata mulai berjalan menjauh, tapi sebelum dia menghilang dari sudut pandang Kageyama, sang polisi terlebih dahulu menghentikannya.

"Aku ikut," ucap Kageyama yakin, membuat Hinata menghentikan langkah untuk menatapnya tidak percaya sekaligus marah.

"Apa yang kau katakan!?" Hinata dengan cepat berjalan mendekati Kageyama dan mencengkeram kerah kemejanya. "Sudah kubilang, polisi seharusnya diam saja! Kalian hanya akan menambah beban! Para berandalan itu seratus persen akan memanfaatkan sandera, dan kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa!"

Kageyama tidak membalas bentakannya. Hening sebentar, hanya terdengar suara nafasnya yang tersengal. "Pulanglah, Kageyama. Ini adalah urusan Karasuno. Aku tidak ingin kepolisian terlibat. Aku memang telah membiarkanmu berkeliaran di restoran milik kami, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berkeliaran di dalam urusan kami. Kalau kau tidak segera pulang, aku akan menyuruh anak buahku memulangkanmu secara paksa."

Hinata menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kageyama menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia harus bertindak cepat. "Aku harus menjamin keselamatan semua orang di sana. Jika aku boleh ikut denganmu untuk melakukannya, aku janji tak akan membeberkan satu kata pun informasi mengenai kalian ke kantorku."

"Kau masih ingin bermain polisi-polisian di saat seperti ini?" Hinata nampak menahan helaan nafasnya.

"Ini bukan mainan. Aku serius. Tugasku penting, salah satunya adalah agar menahanmu untuk tidak membuat kerusuhan yang tidak berarti di sana. Kalau kau kelewatan membunuh orang di sana, apa yang akan terjadi pada anak kecil dan remaja di sana? Mereka bisa saja trauma," Kageyama mendesak. "Biarkan aku ikut, Hinata."

"Omong kosong. Tugasmu sebagai polisi bukanlah satu-satunya alasan kau ingin ikut, aku yakin itu. Setelah semuanya selesai, kau bisa saja melanggar janji dan melapor pada kantormu, kan?" Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Maaf saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayai seorang polisi. Mereka, kau, adalah musuh alamiku."

Kageyama menghela nafas, mengacak surai hitamnya. "Baiklah. Kalau kau memang sekukuh itu, aku akan menawarkan sesuatu yang lebih ekstrim." Tatapan penasaran Hinata seolah mendesaknya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Setelah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, barulah Kageyama melanjutkan dengan tenang, "Kalau kau membiarkanku ikut, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan apapun darimu. Ah, kecuali permintaan yang membuatku mengkhianati pekerjaanku."

Kedua mata Hinata melotot tajam. "Kau gila, Kageyama!? Seberapa fanatiknya kau dengan pekerjaanmu sampai mau mengorbankan dirimu kepadaku seperti itu?"

"Kalau demi melindungi penduduk di sela-sela kekacauan yang melanda Jepang ini, aku rela menjadi gila," jawab Kageyama sekenanya sambil menyeringai. "Untuk catatan, kalau aku tak mau mengabulkan permintaanmu nanti, kau bisa mengancamku dengan segala macam cara."

Hinata nampak menelan ludah, belum pulih dari kakagetannya. "…Kau serius? Aku bisa meminta apapun?"

Kageyama mengangguk mantap, tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. "Serius. Sekarang, cepatlah. Atau pemilik gerai itu akan terancam."

Hinata memandanginya sekali lagi, menatapnya lamat-lamat, lalu menghembuskan nafas. "Kau tahu, Kageyama? Kau adalah polisi paling aneh yang pernah kutemui." Dia dijawab dengan seringai kecil yang samar dari Kageyama. "Tunggu aku berganti baju. Aku adalah _oyabun_ di sini, jadi jangan melakukan apapun jika aku tak mengizinkanmu."

Kageyama mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Mati-matian menahan senyuman. Akhirnya, dia satu langkah lebih dekat dengan yakuza. Dengan Hinata Shouyou.

Mungkin, dia memang bilang bahwa dia bukanlah mata-mata kepolisian, tetapi tak dinyana, dia adalah mata-mata bagi dirinya sendiri, pencari kebenaran sejati.

XOXO

Jika biasanya Kageyama berhadap-hadapan dengan yakuza, kali ini dia berdampingan dengannya. Risiko terlibat dalam pertarungan, terluka karena adu jotos maupun adu senjata, bahkan risiko terlihat oleh rekan sekantornya justru membuatnya merasa tertantang. Dia sudah lama sekali menginginkan sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda dari kehidupan normalnya.

Ternyata, nekat seperti ini mengasyikkan juga.

Hinata, telah berada dalam balutan kaos hitam tanpa lengan serta celana panjang, memimpin berlari di depan, sementara Kageyama mengikuti di belakang. Sang _oyabun_ memutuskan untuk tidak membawa satu pun teman-temannya karena dia bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, katanya.

Tentu saja, pada awalnya teman Hinata dengan surai kelabu tadi, yang rupanya bernama Sugawara Koushi, tak setuju. Namun, Kageyama membantu membujuk, memberi alasan bahwa dia ada di sana untuk setidaknya membantu Hinata meredam suasana. Pada akhirnya, Sugawara melepas Hinata sendirian dengan Kageyama, wajahnya sedikit tidak rela.

Mereka pun tiba pada gerai es krim yang dimaksud. Dari pintu kaca gerai itu, Kageyama dapat melihat beberapa orang bertato yang tengah memegang senjata api. Semua warga tidak beruntung yang terjebak dalam kejadian itu mengangkat kedua tangan masing-masing, tak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Kau tunggu di luar. Sembunyi di balik pot besar ini, amati situasi dari situ," Hinata melemaskan jari-jarinya. "Jalankan tugasmu dengan baik. Jika kau melihatku bertindak berlebihan, segera hentikan aku. Mengerti, Pak Polisi?"

Meski pada dasarnya Kageyama benci diperintah oleh orang lain, dia mengangguk tanpa keberatan. Sebuah keberuntungan Hinata memperbolehkannya ikut. Berada sedekat ini saat seorang yakuza beraksi benar-benar kesempatan langka yang hanya bisa didapatnya dalam saat-saat tertentu. Dia harusnya justru berterima kasih pada Hinata.

"Mohon kerja samanya, Kageyama- _kun_."

Hinata melemparkan cengiran lebar, sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu kaca gerai es krim dengan perlahan. Seperti ketika dia menghentikan perseteruan antara Karasuno dengan gang non-yakuza tadi sore, langkah kakinya perlahan tetapi keras, gemanya mengisi setiap jengkal ruangan.

Menyiapkan dirinya sendiri, Kageyama berjongkok di balik sebuah tanaman hias yang cukup besar, mengamati sang _oyabun_ dari sana. "Jangan melakukan hal yang berlebihan, Hinata," bisiknya pelan, berharap-harap cemas sambil memelototi Hinata dari balik tempat bersembunyi.

Di dalam sana, Kageyama melihat seseorang—yang kemungkinan adalah pemimpin mereka—melirik Hinata dengan sinis. Dia memindahkan moncong senjatanya pada pria berkepala oranye itu. "Siapa kau, sialan!?" bentaknya kasar.

Hinata sama sekali tidak berjengit kaget. Wajahnya datar, sama sekali tidak takut. Sepanjang hidupnya, mungkin dia telah menghadapi seseorang yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari pemimpin berandalan jalanan. Mungkin juga dengan kengerian selevel Ushijima. Preman kecil seperti itu jelas tak dapat menandingi.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Hinata melangkah maju. Perlahan, dengan intimidasi penuh, dia mendekati preman tersebut. Kageyama tak tahu wajah dingin macam apa yang dipakainya, tetapi wajah preman itu terlihat begitu ketakutan. Dia sama sekali tak akan menertawakan preman itu—Kageyama bahkan sempat merasakan dirinya berkeringat dingin. Hinata bukan seseorang yang bisa diajak main-main—dia adalah yakuza, dan di atas itu, seorang _oyabun_.

"Kau punya lima detik untuk keluar dari tempat ini," ujar Hinata, mengambil satu lagi langkah maju. "Lima…"

Preman itu menggertakkan gigi-giginya. "Si-Sialan, kau pikir kau ini siapa, hah!?"

"Empat." Kageyama yakin, Hinata tengah tersenyum lebar saat ini.

"Kalian semua, hajar dia!"

"Tiga, dua, satu." Hinata mempercepat hitung mundurnya, lantas mendorong kepalan tangannya dengan kuat pada wajah salah satu preman yang mendekatinya. Kedua matanya bergerak cepat. Ada tujuh orang di sana termasuk pemimpinnya, jumlah yang tidak merepotkan bagi Hinata. Satu orang baru saja tumbang setelah dipukulnya, menyisakan enam orang.

Dia menyikut dua orang yang datang dari kanan dan kirinya secara bersamaan, lalu menyundul keras kepala orang yang hendak menghajarnya dari depan. Empat orang tumbang, tiga tersisa. Seorang lagi mengumpat pada Hinata, lalu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh sambil membawa sebuah pisau kecil di tangannya. Hinata dengan mudah menghindari, lalu menekuk dan melipat tangannya dari belakang, dan sebagai gerakan pamungkas dia menendang punggungnya hingga jatuh ke lantai.

Sebuah pisau menarget kepalanya, dan dengan mudah Hinata kembali menghindari. Dia berjongkok, lalu dengan cepat menendang betis orang itu kuat-kuat. Satu lagi tumbang. Tinggal dua orang. Pemimpinnya tetap berada di belakang, tak berani melawan, dan menyuruh satu anak buahnya yang tersisa untuk menghajar Hinata.

Orang itu memasang kuda-kuda tinju amatir. Hinata hampir tertawa geli. Dia memberi tinju ke arah mata Hinata, saking lambat gerakannya sampai Hinata sempat nyengir sebelum benar-benar bergerak menghindar. Tinjunya lalu mendarat pada leher orang itu. Anak buah terakhir tumbang, menyisakan pemimpinnya seorang diri.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau maju?" Hinata memanas-manasinya. "Mumpung aku bersedia melayanimu. Atau kau sebenarnya takut?"

Preman itu menggertakkan gigi-giginya lagi dengan kuat. "Sialan! Dasar bedebah!" Entah mengapa, dia tiba-tiba berlari menuju ke arah dapur. Sekilas Hinata berpikir bahwa dia berniat melarikan diri, tetapi tidak. Apa yang dilakukannya membuat kedua mata Hinata membola.

Dia menyeret sosok pria paruh baya yang menggigil dingin, baru saja keluar dari persembunyiannya di dalam lemari pendingin. Tubuhnya semakin menggigil karena takut. Ketika iris cokelat mendarat pada warna ungu pada sekujur tubuh sang pria, habis dipukuli dan ditendang, Hinata menahan nafas.

" _Oji-san_!" teriaknya khawatir. Pria itu tak lain adalah pemilik gerai es krim yang sangat dikenalnya. Melihatnya dalam kondisi mengenaskan seperti itu membuat amarah menggelitik di dalam perut Hinata, nafasnya semakin pendek dan tidak teratur.

"Heh! Kejutan! Kau tahu siapa ini!?" Preman itu tergelak, tangannya mengguncang tubuh pria itu kasar. "Benar! Dia adalah sandera paling berharga. Pria ini adalah pemilik gerai ini! Kalau kau bergerak sedikit saja, aku akan menendangnya lagi sampai tulangnya patah. Angkat tanganmu sekarang!"

"A… Apa yang kau…" Hinata mendesis, kedua tangannya terkepal. Kalau tidak ada warga biasa di sekitarnya, dia pasti sudah menyelesaikan semua kegaduhan ini sejak lama, dengan cara yang lebih brutal. "Lepaskan dia!"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku? Angkat tangan! Oh, jangan-jangan kau ingin kuberi contoh terlebih dulu, ha?" Preman itu menyeringai buas. "Ini dia!" Kakinya dengan mudah mendarat pada perut sang pria, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk sambil mengeluarkan isi perutnya. "Hei, duduk yang benar!" Preman itu menendangnya kembali, kali ini pada wajahnya.

"Hentikan," bisik Hinata. Kedua pupilnya melebar. Warna cokelat cerah pada matanya memudar, menggelap. "Hentikan."

"Hah? Apa katamu? Aku tidak dengar!" Preman itu tertawa lagi. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, ini adalah hadiah untukmu, Pak Tua, karena si bodoh itu tidak mau mengangkat tangannya!" Kaki itu mendarat lagi pada dada pria tak bersalah tersebut. Kali ini, dia terjembab ke belakang, batuknya lebih parah. Preman itu tak iba, dia terus menginjak-injakkan kakinya pada dada sang pria, sambil tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Kau…!" Hinata menggeram, meraih pisau kecil yang telah disembunyikannya di balik kaosnya, lantas berlari gesit menuju preman itu. Pada wajahnya, sama sekali tak nampak setitik pun rasa belas kasihan. Hanya ada amarah mentah di sana.

"Oi, oi, kau benar-benar tidak peduli dengan orang tua in—" Perkataan preman itu terpotong ketika sebuah pisau diarahkan pada lehernya. Dalam sekejap, Hinata telah sampai di hadapannya, kelincahan dan kegesitan mengalahkan siapapun di sana. Tak dapat melakukan apapun, preman itu menelan ludah, membuka matanya lebar-lebar, kaget.

Dan detik berikutnya, dia roboh begitu saja. Menerima tendangan kuat pada perutnya, menyisakan Hinata sebagai satu-satunya orang yang berdiri penuh kemenangan di sana.

"Jangan pikir trik murahan itu bisa mengalahkanku," ucap Hinata dingin. Kepala oranye tertoleh pada pria pemilik gerai, seketika wajahnya melembut. Dia berjongkok, memunculkan senyuman lega, dan menanyakan apakah pria itu baik-baik saja dengan nada hangat yang benar-benar kontras dengan tadi.

"Terima kasih, Shouyou," Pria itu terisak pelan. "Terima kasih banyak telah datang, Nak… Terima kasih…"

Hinata menggeleng, masih tersenyum. "Meski begitu, aku terlambat. Lihat, tubuhmu terluka begini. Ah, biar kulepas dulu tali pada tubuhmu…"

Dengan cekatan, Hinata mulai melepas tali yang mengikat kuat sang pria. Tak menyadari bahaya yang perlahan merayap dari balik punggungnya. Seorang pemuda di antara penduduk itu mencoba memperingatkannya, tetapi dia diancam, disuruh bungkam dengan senjata yang teracung padanya.

Dari tempatnya tergeletak, pemimpin preman tadi menyeringai lebar, senjata api terarah pada semua penduduk yang ada di balik punggung Hinata agar mereka tak menghancurkan rencana busuknya. Diam-diam merayap, mendekati seorang bocah laki-laki kecil, dan menangkapnya. Dia arahkan pistolnya pada kepala hitam anak itu.

"Jangan bergerak!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. Hinata melompat kaget, baru saja selesai melepaskan tali dari tubuh pria pemilik gerai, lalu berbalik. Wajahnya berubah pucat ketika dia menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. "Bergerak sedikit saja, dan aku akan langsung menembak kepala kecil ini!" Dia meletakkan ujung senjata api yang dingin pada kepala anak itu, membuatnya menangis kencang.

"Tch, dia keras kepala," desis Hinata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak mengira semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Jauh lebih rumit dari perkiraannya.

"Kau, kepala oranye!" Preman itu memandang Hinata penuh benci. "Aku muak dengan perilaku sok heroikmu! Kau tahu? Kau menghancurkan rencana yang sudah lama kususun, keparat!" Dia menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras. Wajah marahnya lalu hilang, digantikan oleh seringai lebar yang membuat Hinata mual. "Sebagai gantinya, akan kubuat kau menderita. Akan kubuat batinmu menderita, sambil menyaksikan bagaimana aku menghajar bocah laki-laki ini habis-habisan sampai dia tidak bisa masuk sekolah lagi selamanya!"

"Apa katamu?" Sebulir keringat menuruni wajah Hinata. Dari sudut matanya, dia menyaksikan preman itu memanggil—memaksa salah satu temannya yang bonyok untuk berdiri. Mereka menghampiri salah satu meja kaca yang ada di sana.

Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak. Meja kaca. _Kaca_.

Gawat sekali.

Apa yang ditakutkan Hinata benar terjadi. Anak buah preman itu mengangkat meja tersebut, lalu menempatkan diri di hadapan bocah kecil itu. Bocah yang malang tersebut segera menangis keras-keras. Ibunya mencoba mendekatinya, tetapi diancam oleh si preman.

"Hai, bocah kecil…" Preman itu tersenyum lebar. "Menikmati es krimmu? Kalau begitu, mau kuberi sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan lagi?" Bocah itu takut-takut menggeleng. Pilihan yang salah, karena preman itu langsung memasang wajah marah. "Sombong sekali kau, bocah!"

Dia memberi kode pada anak buahnya, yang langsung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi meja kaca itu, bersiap melemparkannya pada tubuh sang anak. Semua orang di sana memejamkan mata, dengan penyesalan dan kesedihan karena tak kuasa melakukan apapun. Ibunya menangis terisak-isak sambil meneriakkan nama anaknya.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu," Hinata mengadu gigi-gigi dalam mulutnya. Dengan badannya yang kecil, semua bagian tubuh anak itu pasti tak dapat selamat dari serpihan kaca. Dia tak akan bisa keluar dari gerai ini tanpa mandi darah, tanpa perih di sekujur tubuh. Dan Hinata tak mungkin bisa membiarkan hal sekejam itu terjadi.

Dia adalah yakuza. Tetapi para penduduk bukanlah musuhnya. Dari dulu, dia tidak pernah menemukan bahwa menyakiti penduduk yang lemah tak berdaya sebagai sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Bukan berarti bahwa dia lebih menikmati kekejaman yakuza yang menjual organ badan dan mengelabui banyak wanita menjadi pekerja prostitusi, bukan.

Hinata muak melihat orang-orang yang menganggap diri mereka kuat bertingkah seenaknya, melukai banyak orang. Sejak dia kecil, dia sangat muak.

Dia membenci hal semacam itu. Dia membenci orang-orang seperti itu.

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Masih ada yang bisa—sempat dilakukannya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun terluka.

"Hentikan, sialan!" Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hinata menggunakan seluruh kecepatan yang dia miliki untuk menuntun kakinya menuju anak itu, dan berhenti di hadapannya sambil merentangkan kedua tangan dengan mata terpejam. Dia siap menerima rasa sakit macam apapun, luka macam apapun. Kedatangannya kemari tidak akan ada artinya jika dia tak bisa menyelamatkan siapapun.

Karena itu, seharusnya dia sudah merasakan perih di sekujur tubuh ketika meja kaca itu menghantam tubuhnya, lalu pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil yang beberapa di antaranya tertancap pada kulitnya, menorehkan luka di berbagai tempat.

Namun, dia tidak merasakan apapun. Tak ada darah yang mengalir. Tak ada rasa sakit.

"Hina… ta."

Kedua mata karamel terbebalak lebar, pemiliknya sangat mengenali suara itu. Dia menyaksikan sosok yang sangat dihafalinya—sosok yang seharusnya adalah musuh alaminya. Namun, di sini dia berada. Di hadapan Hinata, melindungi sang _oyabun_ dan merelakan dirinya sendiri terkena meja kaca yang dilemparkan kuat ke tubuhnya.

"Ka… Kageyama?" Hinata menatap Kageyama, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Tidak menyangka pria yang kelihatannya tak begitu peduli dengan yakuza seperti Hinata akan bersedia menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng bagi sang _oyabun_. Dan karena suatu alasan yang belum dia temukan, tidak kuasa menyaksikan sosok pria itu yang berdarah-darah.

"Bohong… Kageyama…? Kenapa?" Hinata berbisik tidak karuan, isi kepalanya kacau. Dia mencoba mengambil nafas di sela-sela kepanikannya, mengumpulkannya menjadi sebuah teriakan, "Kenapa kau melindungiku, bodoh!"

Kageyama tidak menjawab. Nafasnya tersengal, mungkin karena sakit luar biasa yang dideritanya. Darah terus mengalir dari kepala, lengan, bagian tubuh manapun yang tertancap kaca. Pandangannya menerawang, tak bisa fokus—dan akan tumbang kapanpun saja.

Pria muda itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan erangan kecil sambil menahan rasa sakitnya, dan tanpa bisa berbuat apapun, dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu kecil Hinata, mengotori kaos hitam dan kulit di sekitarnya dengan darahnya.

Namun, masa bodoh, Hinata tak peduli dengan semua itu. Jemarinya merayap menuju tangan Kageyama yang sangat dingin, bergetar pelan. Menggenggamnya erat, berharap hal itu bisa meringankan sedikit rasa sakitnya.

"Kageyama? Bertahanlah… Hei, Kageyama…" Hinata mengusap-usap punggung tangan Kageyama dengan ibu jarinya. Suaranya sendiri bergetar hebat. "Jangan… Jangan menutup matamu, bodoh!"

Kageyama mendengus lemah pada bahunya, seperti mengatakan padanya bahwa 'aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan hal itu, Hinata- _boke_ '. Selanjutnya, kesadarannya hilang begitu saja. Berat tubuh Kageyama sepenuhnya menimpa Hinata, dan kedua tangannya terkulai lemas. Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya, panik. Dia harus segera membereskan semuanya dan mengobati luka Kageyama sebelum dia kehilangan terlalu banyak darah.

Bagaimanapun juga, dia masih berhutang satu permintaan pada Hinata. Mana mungkin sang _oyabun_ akan membiarkannya mati.

"Hah! Benar-benar drama yang memuakkan!" Preman itu meludah, kemudian melanjutkan tawanya. "Apa untungnya melindungi orang sok heroik sepertimu!? Dia benar-benar orang terbodoh yang pernah kulihat!"

Pandangan nanar Hinata berpindah pada sosok pemimpin preman tersebut yang masih tertawa lebar. Agaknya, sang preman menyadari hawa mengerikan yang menguar dari keberadaan Hinata, sehingga dia tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya dengan mata melebar.

"Pergi."

Preman itu membuka mulut lebar-lebar, masih cukup keras kepala untuk membalas Hinata. Jika keadaan Kageyama tak separah ini, Hinata pasti akan menggunakan waktu manisnya untuk menyiksa dan membalaskan rasa sakit Kageyama pada preman sialan itu. Kenyataannya berbeda. Dia tak punya banyak waktu.

Seberapa inginnya dia membuat wajah menyebalkan itu memar hingga tak dapat dikenali lagi, dia harus menahan dirinya.

"Jika kau masih menyayangi hidupmu, pergi sekarang juga," ujar Hinata dingin. Suhu ruangan terasa ikut menurun karena ketegangan yang kental. "Ketika aku menatapmu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku tidak akan mengampunimu."

"Berani sekali kau pada Bos, hah!?" Anak buah preman itu melangkah maju, menghantamkan tinju pada tangannya yang lain dengan muka garang yang bonyok, nampaknya belum terlalu kapok.

Pemimpin mereka rupanya lebih pintar. Dia menendang anak buahnya itu pada betisnya dan menyumpahinya. "Bodoh! Kau ingin mati, apa!? Dia tidak main-main!" Dia lantas memberi satu tatapan penuh benci pada Hinata, mendecakkan lidahnya, lalu berlari terbiri-birit sambil berusaha membopong satu per satu teman-temannya.

Agaknya, dia mengerti bahwa Hinata tidak sedang bermain-main. Semua gertakannya tak ada tandingannya dengan hawa membunuh kuat milik Hinata. Kalau mereka berhadapan, preman itu pasti akan jatuh terduduk bahkan sebelum mengambil satu langkah ke depan, gemetar karena menyaksikan iris cokelat yang menggelap, menjanjikan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Setelah dua preman itu pergi sambil susah payah menyeret teman-temannya, seisi gerai es krim lengan sejenak. Hanya ada suara sirine ambulans—beruntung, ternyata ada warga yang cukup pintar dan cekatan untuk menelepon ambulans. Hinata jatuh terduduk, membawa Kageyama ke bawah bersamanya. Dia memeluk bahu tegap itu, membenamkan kepalanya di sana, memejamkan mata sambil mengata-ngatai Kageyama 'bodoh'.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang sangat lama, dada Hinata terasa sesak akan begitu banyak dilema.

XOXO

Kageyama terbangun dengan rasa perih dan pegal pada sekujur tubuhnya. Kedua matanya perlahan terbuka, lalu mengedip, mencoba mengatur cahaya terang dari lampu yang tergantung di langit-langit kamar. Tangannya hendak bergerak ke atas, untuk mengucek mata, tetapi tidak bisa karena tertahan oleh sesuatu. Sambil perlahan memulihkan seluruh kesadaran, dia baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang berat di atas tubuhnya.

Matanya yang semula mengarah ke langit ruangan berpindah pada tubuhnya sendiri. Rasa kantuk langsung menghilang, kedua matanya hampir melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Warna merah mulai merambat menaiki wajahnya.

"Hi… Hinata!?"

Kageyama mengedip pada seonggok daging hidup dalam wujud Hinata Shouyou yang tengah terlelap tanpa dosa di atas tubuhnya, kepala oranye tersandar di dada bidang Kageyama, dan kedua tangan terkepal dengan renggang seperti anak bayi. Naik turun pada dadanya teratur. Wajahnya begitu damai, lepas dari segala macam topeng ekspresi yang selama ini dia pakai.

Teriakan Kageyama yang menggema membuat tidurnya terusik. Hinata mengerang pelan, kedua matanya bergerak-gerak sebentar di balik kelopak mata, sebelum akhirnya terbuka lebar untuk menampakkan dua iris cokelat yang belum sepenuhnya fokus, masih dipenuhi kantuk.

"Hng? Kageyama?" Dia menguap pelan. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Kageyama memilih untuk mengabaikan betapa hangatnya tubuh Hinata yang berada di atasnya. Seharusnya ini aneh. Ini semua memang aneh. Baru beberapa jam mereka berhadap-hadapan sebagai musuh, dan sekarang mereka berada pada ruangan yang sama, tempat tidur yang sama. Yang lebih aneh lagi adalah batin Kageyama yang tak bisa diajak diam, tenang, dan wajahnya yang tak bisa diubah menjadi netral.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Kageyama berhasil bertanya tanpa harus tersandung-sandung dengan perkataannya.

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti, mungkin pura-pura tidak tahu seberapa malunya Kageyama dengan posisi tubuh mereka yang terlalu dekat. "Aku? Ah… Benar juga. Tadi malam, tubuhmu dingin sekali, jadi aku pikir tidak ada salahnya kalau aku menghangatkanmu."

Ya, Hinata pasti sengaja melakukannya, tahu bahwa Kageyama lemah dengan kontak fisik. Dasar yakuza licik.

Kageyama berusaha sebisanya untuk melayangkan tatapan mematikan di sela-sela wajahnya yang memanas. "Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh… kan?"

Pilihan kata yang salah. Tentu saja Hinata akan menjadikan itu sebagai amunisi untuk semakin menggoda Kageyama. "Entah? Aku tidak tahu hal aneh apa yang kau maksud, tapi aku memang melakukan beberapa hal kepadamu tadi malam," Hinata membasahi bibirnya dengan wajah menggoda. "Coba saja periksa seluruh tubuhmu nanti."

"Tanpa diperiksa saja aku sudah bisa tahu kalau kau melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhku dengan perban-perban ini."

Hinata memandanginya dengan heran. "Bukan aku yang melakukannya. Itu hasil kerja Suga- _san_."

"Sugawara- _san_?" tanya Kageyama memastikan. Dia menghela nafas lega ketika Hinata menarik tubuhnya mundur, lalu duduk sebentar di ambang tempat tidur sambil mengucek kedua matanya dan menguap sekali lagi. "Kau tetaplah di sini, akan kupanggilkan Suga- _san_ untuk memeriksamu."

Pria berambut oranye itu melangkah keluar, menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan. Kageyama mendapat waktu untuk mengamati seluruh keadaan tubuhnya. Semua kejadian semalam terjadi begitu saja, terlalu cepat, hingga ketika dia mencoba mengingatnya, semua terlihat buram. Dia memandangi tangannya yang dililit perban, kemudian meraba perban-perban lain pada tubuhnya yang tak tertutup pakaian—kepala, leher, bahu. Rasa sakitnya memang tak separah tadi malam. Kageyama sudah merasa lebih baik.

Perhatiannya teralih kepada suara pintu yang kembali terbuka. Sugawara tersenyum lebar, memasuki ruangan sambil menggumamkan kata permisi. Sebuah tas hitam ditentengnya, lalu diletakkannya pada meja kecil di sebelah ranjang tempat Kageyama berbaring.

"Selamat pagi, Kageyama!" sapa Sugawara ramah. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kageyama membalas sapaan tersebut dengan anggukan lemah. "Jauh lebih baik."

"Senang mendengar itu. Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku dan Hinata tadi malam," papar Sugawara sambil mengobok-obok isi tas, mencari sesuatu. "Setelah semuanya selesai, untung saja ada yang cekatan memanggil ambulans," Sugawara mendekati Kageyama dan mulai memeriksa lukanya. "Tentu saja, mulanya kau akan dilarikan ke rumah sakit, tapi Hinata tidak mau. Dia sampai-sampai mengancam petugas dari ambulans dan menyumpal mereka dengan uang untuk mengantarkanmu ke rumahnya saja."

Kageyama bergumam pelan, memahami jalan pikiran Hinata. Jika dirinya berada di rumah sakit, maka berita jatuhnya Kageyama akan tersebar dan rekan-rekan polisinya akan tahu. Itu bisa menjadi cukup merepotkan bagi Karasuno.

"Jadi… ini rumah Hinata?" Kageyama menyimpulkan dari kalimat Sugawara, mendapat anggukan, tanda bahwa dirinya benar.

"Dia sampai menangis melihat badanmu yang berdarah-darah. Hinata benar-benar khawatir," tutur Sugawara. Kageyama melipat keningnya, tak dapat mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Hinata… menangis?" Untuk seorang polisi sepertinya?

Sugawara tertawa renyah. "Yah… dia paling benci melihat teman-teman dan orang tak bersalah di sekitarnya terluka. Dia sudah…" Sugawara menunduk, ekspresinya simpatik. "Dia pernah berkali-kali melihat sesuatu yang kejam di masa lalunya."

"Dia adalah yakuza yang aneh," komentar Kageyama, pandangannya menerawang.

"Kau benar," Sugawara menghembuskan nafas, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Hinata… Memang seperti itulah orangnya. Ah, tapi, tolong jangan terlalu keras dengannya. Dia… tidak sejahat dan sekuat kelihatannya."

Kageyama memandang Sugawara dengan penasaran, tetapi memutuskan untuk tidak mendesaknya mengenai hal itu lagi.

Mereka mengobrol sedikit banyak tentang kehidupan Sugawara selagi pria itu memeriksa luka Kageyama sekali lagi. Rupanya, pria bersurai kelabu itu cukup talkatif. Dia dapat dengan mudah mempercayai Kageyama dan tak keberatan membeberkan jati dirinya sendiri. Ketika ditanya, dia menjawab bahwa dirinya memiliki mata tajam yang dapat mengetahui mana orang baik dan jahat. Dia bilang, Kageyama termasuk orang baik.

Sugawara merangkap sebagai yakuza sekaligus dokter—dan sebagai kasir di restoran milik Karasuno, kalau itu termasuk. Karena keahliannya dalam bidang medis ini, dia menjadi anggota paling diandalkan di Karasuno. Siapapun membutuhkannya, karena bagaimanapun juga, dokter merupakan peran penting dalam sebuah kelompok yang riskan dengan pertarungan, seperti yakuza. Pria itu membuka sebuah klinik kecil dan mengatakan bahwa Kageyama bisa datang ke sana kapan saja.

"Baiklah. Kau memang sudah mendingan," Sugawara mengeluarkan beberapa plastik berisi obat dari tasnya. "Jangan lupa mengganti perbannya. Lalu, minum obat ini jika kau masih merasa sakit. Oh, jika lukanya sudah cukup kering, kau bisa membiarkan perbannya dibuka."

Kageyama mengangguk mengerti. Sugawara memberinya senyuman hangat sekali lagi sebelum pamit pulang. Pintu kamar tidak segera tertutup, ada Hinata yang menghadang Sugawara di depan pintu. Dia nampak sedang memaksa Sugawara untuk menerima sebuah bingkisan—Kageyama tidak sengaja mendengar bahwa ternyata itu adalah kue kering.

Usai sang dokter menghilang dari pandangannya, Hinata berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan—yang bisa jadi adalah kamarnya sendiri. Dia mengenakan celemek putih—syukurlah, bukan yang bermotif bunga-bunga, _love-love_ , dan semacamnya atau tawa Kageyama akan meledak—yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dia kemungkinan berasal dari dapur, memasak.

Dengan senyum secerah matahari, dia berjalan ke sisi ranjang Kageyama. "Bagaimana kata Suga- _san_? Kau sudah baik-baik saja?"

Kageyama mengiyakan. "Begitulah…"

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membawakanmu sarapan pagi." Sebelum Kageyama sempat mengucapkan apapun—mungkin terima kasih, mungkin gerutu agar Hinata tak perlu repot-repot—Hinata memutar tubuh dengan cepat dan berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil, seperti tupai yang terlihat segar setelah hibernasinya.

Sang polisi benar-benar tidak mengerti dari mana asal kebaikan Hinata yang tiba-tiba datang. Perkataan Sugawara kembali mengapung pada kepalanya. Apakah benar Hinata menangis untuknya? Kalau begitu, jangan-jangan kebaikannya yang mengagetkan ini datang setelah dia khawatir melihat Kageyama terluka?

"Mana mungkin," dengus Kageyama, wajahnya dibuang ke samping. "Yakuza seperti dia… tidak akan berpikir sesederhana dan senaif itu."

Kageyama telah belajar betul bahwa dia tak seharusnya menaruh harapan tinggi pada siapapun di dunia kriminal dan politik. Mereka semua tidak lebih dari pada bedebah yang saling mengadu kelicikan.

Hinata datang satu menit kemudian, dengan nampan yang membawa sepiring sarapan di atasnya. Ketika Kageyama mengamati wajahnya, senyuman itu ternyata masih belum terhapus. Hanya perasaannya saja, atau Hinata hari ini terlalu… _hyper_?

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Kepalaku masih ada satu, kan?" Hinata tertawa melihat wajah Kageyama yang seperti orang sembelit. Dia meletakkan nampan itu pada meja kayu di tengah ruangannya. "Kau bisa berjalan, kan? Aku lebih suka kalau kau tidak makan di atas tempat tidurku, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau kau duduk di sini, kan?"

Ah. Jadi benar, ini kamar Hinata. Segala macam perabotan di ruangan itu sangat bergaya, penuh warna. Dindingnya berwarna biru tua—warna gelap yang cukup cocok untuk membantu mempercepat tidur. Tidak ada yang menghiasi dinding itu kecuali jejeran poster di dekat tempat tidurnya. Salah satu poster itu menggambarkan sosok pemain voli legendaris, Little Giant, dan Kageyama dibuat penasaran apakah Hinata menyukai voli atau hanya mengoleksi poster itu secara iseng.

"Hei, kau tidak ada masalah dengan kari, kan?" Hinata masih tersenyum, kali ini sambil menunjuk sepiring kari hangat di atas meja.

"Tidak. Itu… kesukaanku," Kageyama dengan setengah tidak rela mengaku, sesaat kemudian menendang dirinya di dalam batin karena secara tidak sengaja membeberkan hal bersifat privat kepada Hinata.

"Oh, syukurlah!" Hinata tertawa riang. "Nah, nah, ayo duduk! Makanlah yang banyak!"

Kageyama menurut, menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa hijau di sebelah Hinata. Sebenarnya, sebisa mungkin dia ingin duduk jauh dari Hinata, karena seratus persen yakuza kecil itu akan menggoda dan menjahilinya lagi, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Kau tidak memasukkan racun pada makananku, kan?" tanya Kageyama, memastikan.

"Aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu kalau aku memang berniat begitu!" Hinata tertawa lebar.

Kageyama mengangguk, mencoba mempercayai perkataan Hinata. Dia mengucapkan selamat makan pada dirinya sendiri, lalu beringsut maju, meraih sesendok kari itu dan mencicipinya. Lidahnya dibuat terkesima oleh rasa lezat yang meledak di dalam mulutnya, menyihirnya dan membuat wajahnya membeku seketika.

"Bagaimana?" Hinata menatap wajahnya dengan ingin tahu. Matanya berkilat semangat. "Bagaimana rasanya, Kageyama?"

Kageyama mengunyah pelan, memikirkan kata-kata di dalam kepalanya sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk berkata jujur. "…Tidak buruk."

"Hehe! Tentu saja!" Hinata membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga. "Aku kan _waifu_ idaman semua orang!"

Kageyama memberinya tatapan aneh. _Waifu_? Serius? "Hanya perasaanku saja, atau kau lebih… berisik hari ini?" tanya Kageyama, ingin mengkonfirmasi kejanggalan pada Hinata. Pria muda itu melebarkan senyumnya, kedua kaki diayun-ayunkan dengan santai.

"Bagaimana tidak? Aku benar-benar… senaaaang sekali hari ini!" Hinata menggambarkan 'senaaaang'nya itu dengan kedua tangan yang terbuka lebar. "Begini. Jadi, kau kan sudah sadar…"

Kageyama berhenti memakan sebentar, kedua mata membulat. Jangan-jangan Hinata memang tidak se-kurang ajar yang dia kira… jangan-jangan, dia memang mengkhawatirkan kondisinya—

"Makanya aku bisa menagih 'satu permintaan' darimu! Hore!" Hinata melompat di atas sofa. Kageyama berkedip pelan, terperangah. Segera saja menyesal telah menaruh harapan pada _oyabun_ sialan di sampingnya itu.

"Oh… Oke." Kageyama melanjutkan makannya perlahan, dengan wajah sedih dan kecewa seperti seorang cowok yang habis diputus pacarnya, aura hitam mengelilingi keberadaannya. "…Sudah kuduga," gumamnya pelan sekali, berhati-hati agar tidak terdengar Hinata.

"Jadiii, Kageyama…" Senyum tanpa dosa berubah menjadi senyuman sadis. Seketika, bulu kuduk Kageyama berdiri. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan pada nada bicara Hinata. Seharusnya, dia tidak pernah berkata akan memberinya satu permintaan. Si Hinata itu pasti akan memanfaatkannya dan membuatnya malu habis-habisan.

Melihat kebenciannya pada polisi yang dianggapnya lemah, dia bisa saja memerintahkan Kageyama dan rekan-rekannya agar mereka tak pernah muncul di dalam kasus kerusuhan manapun dan mendekam manis di dalam kantor, persis seperti yang diinginkan Hinata. Kageyama menendang dirinya sekali lagi di dalam kepalanya. Bodoh sekali dirinya ini.

Benar kata pepatah, penyesalan datang di akhir. Kageyama benar-benar berharap Hinata akan sedikit berbelas kasihan padanya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi budakku!"

Tentu saja tidak.

Kageyama tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Ha-Hah!? Apa katamu!?"

"Makanya," Hinata tersenyum manis, sesekali tertawa-tawa. Seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya ketika akan diberi hadiah mainan. "Aku ingin kau menjadi budakku."

"Itu tidak sesuai perjanjian," geram Kageyama. "Aku bilang kalau permintaan itu tidak akan membuatku berkhianat pada pekerjaanku, kan?"

"Siapa bilang menjadi budakku membuatmu mengkhianati kepolisian?" Hinata meletakkan jari telunjuk pada bibir Kageyama yang hendak terbuka untuk memuntahkan kalimat protes. "Kita hanya akan saling memanfaatkan, Kageyama. Simbiosis mutualisme."

Kageyama menggeleng, beringsut menjauh dari tangan Hinata. "Tidak bisa. Aku tahu kau bisa memanfaatkanku dengan otak cerdasmu itu. Selain itu, dengan saling memanfaatkan, kita sama saja mengkhianati organisasi masing-masing."

Hinata menatap Kageyama tajam. Bibirnya mengerucut tidak suka. "Tapi, Kageyama- _kun_ …" Bahu Kageyama berjengit pelan. Menyadari bahwa saat Hinata menggunakan kata '- _kun_ ' di belakang namanya, itu berarti Hinata sedang bermain-main atau menggodanya.

Dan benar saja, Hinata tengah merangkak perlahan menuju pangkuannya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Entah sudah berapa banyak pria yang termakan seduksi Hinata seperti ini. "Kalau kau menjadi budakku… aku bersedia memberimu tubuhku, tahu." Hinata menelengkan kepalanya, sengaja membiarkan Kageyama melihat leher mulus yang berujung pada kulit halus di balik kaos longgarnya.

"Aku tidak butuh seperti itu," sergah Kageyama, mencoba mendorong Hinata menjauh, tapi sejauh ini gagal.

"Eh? Kau yakin tidak menginginkan tubuhku?" Hinata mendudukkan dirinya pada pangkuan Kageyama, tanpa bisa ditolak oleh sang polisi. Senyum kemenangan menampakkan diri pada wajahnya. Jemarinya menari-nari di atas kaos—mungkin pemberian Sugawara atau Hinata—berlengan pendek yang dikenakannya, dari perutnya, naik menuju dada. Lantas, kedua lengannya memeluk leher Kageyama. Akibatnya, kedua wajah mereka saling berdekatan sekarang.

Hinata tak sedikit pun gentar menyaksikan wajah garang yang dipakai Kageyama. Dia tahu seduksi tidak akan seratus persen mempan pada Kageyama. Namun, masih ada cara lain.

"Yang kumaksud dengan 'memberikan tubuhku' itu… termasuk mulut, kau tahu," Hinata menyusuri bibir bawahnya menggunakan jari kelingking. "Kau bisa menggunakan mulutku untuk berbagai hal…" Hinata membenamkan jemarinya pada surai hitam yang halus, mendorong kepala pria muda itu ke depan sehingga dia dapat mendekatkan bibirnya sendiri pada telinga Kageyama. "Mungkin contohnya, untuk memberitahu sesuatu yang ingin kau ketahui?" bisiknya pelan.

Sepanjang Hinata menggodanya, Kageyama sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresi datarnya, sehingga wajah kaget yang perlahan ditampakkannya sangat kentara. Hinata tertawa pelan, jemarinya mengusap-usap pipi Kageyama.

"Itu benar, Kageyama. Kau bisa tahu semuanya. Apapun. Kalaupun ada sesuatu yang tak kuketahui, aku bahkan mau menanyakan pertanyaanmu itu pada seorang informan dan membayarnya menggunakan uangku."

Kageyama nampak menelan ludah dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. "…Kau serius?"

"Seratus persen serius. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ketahui, bukan?" Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan menenangkan. "Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan mungkin bersikeras ikut denganku mengatasi kerusuhan di gerai es krim tadi malam. Sekali lihat saja aku tahu. Kau sedang mencari sesuatu dariku—informasi."

Kageyama memaksakan sebuah tawa. Hinata benar-benar hebat. Awalnya, dia sendiri yang berniat untuk memanfaatkan Hinata. Rupanya selama ini, justru dirinya yang dimanfaatkan. "Sudah kuduga kau tahu."

"Tentu saja," Hinata menyeringai puas. "Aturan dalam simbiosis ini mudah. Ketika kau menjadi budakku, kau harus melakukan semua perintahku. Jika kau berhasil menjalankannya dengan baik, aku akan memberimu hadiah berupa informasi apapun yang kau inginkan. Tetapi, karena aku adalah tuanmu di sini, aku berhak menilai apakah informasi yang kau minta sepadan dengan usahamu. Mengerti? Oh, dan kau juga bisa bilang saja kepadaku kalau kau menginginkan tubuhku. Sesuai janji, aku akan memberikannya padamu. Aku tidak keberatan kok melakukan sedikit _ini itu_ denganmu—"

"Tidak butuh," potong Kageyama ketus.

Hinata terkikik geli sebentar, lalu kembali memandang Kageyama dengan dua bola cokelat yang menghanyutkan. "Jadi… jawabanmu, Kageyama? Bukannya kau punya banyak pilihan, sih. Kalau saja kau menolak, aku bisa saja mengancammu dengan berbagai cara agar kau setuju."

Sang polisi mengambil nafas dalam, memejamkan kepala. Saat itu juga, Kageyama menyadari bahwa dia telah berada di dalam genggaman tangan Hinata, bak seorang boneka atau robot yang siap dikendalikan sesukanya. Walau begitu, berapa kalipun alarm peringatan berbunyi nyaring dalam kepalanya, dia tidak bisa mengelak.

Dia sudah benar-benar berada di dalam kendali Hinata. Yakuza itu tahu apa yang dibutuhkannya, apa yang diinginkannya. Bayangan akan karirnya yang terancam, atau wajah teman-temannya yang memandangnya sengit karena telah berkhianat, dia tak mempedulikannya lagi.

Kageyama telah jatuh terseret dalam permainan Hinata. Dan dia sendiri dengan senang hati akan mengikuti permainan tersebut.

"Aku bersedia," jawabnya tenang.

Sesaat, ketika Kageyama melihat kilatan senang pada kedua mata Hinata, dia tahu bahwa hidupnya akan benar-benar berubah mulai sekarang.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Kageyama," Hinata mengelus-elus kepala Kageyama dengan senyuman penuh arti, seolah dia ingin membenamkan fakta di dalam kepala Kageyama bahwa dia benar-benar telah menjadi budaknya sekarang. "Sebagai hadiah, aku akan menjawab satu pertanyaanmu kali ini. Ayo, tanyakan apapun padaku."

Anehnya, hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Kageyama. Dan pertanyaan tersebut bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan yang menyimpan jawaban krusial. Itu hanyalah pertanyaan sepele yang sekilas terlintas di dalam kepalanya, tetapi berhasil membuat benaknya merasa ganjil.

Maka, dia menyuarakannya.

"Semalam… Kenapa kau menangis untukku?"

Senyum pada wajah Hinata terhapus. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar terkejut dengan kedua mata terbelalak lebar, sama sekali tidak menyangka Kageyama akan menanyakan sesuatu seperti itu. Dia tidak segera menjawab, mulutnya tertutup dalam waktu yang cukup lama. "…Apakah Suga- _san_ mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aku seharusnya menerima jawaban, bukan pertanyaan lain." Kageyama menaikkan sebelah alis. "Dan kau memang menangis, kan?"

Untuk sejenak, Hinata kembali bungkam, suaranya surut, pergi entah ke mana. Hanya ada ekspresi yang sulit diartikan pada wajahnya. Lalu, sedikit demi sedikit, warna merah meledak seperti kembang api pada wajahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menangis!?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya malu-malu. Sesekali melirik Kageyama dari sudut matanya. Jemarinya bermain-main dengan anak rambut pada area leher Kageyama. Matanya menatap ke segala arah kecuali Kageyama. "S-Semua orang juga pernah menangis, kan? Lagipula, kau tidak tahu seberapa parah kondisimu waktu itu…"

Kageyama ingin mengucek matanya. Hinata yang _seperti itu_ bertingkah malu-malu? Benarkah Kageyama tidak salah melihat?

"Tetap saja, rasanya aneh mengetahui dirimu _mau_ menangis untukku. Ditambah lagi, alasanmu menangis adalah karena rasa khawatir terhadap seorang polisi yang harusnya menjadi musuh bebuyutanmu."

"Sapa bilang aku mencemaskanmu?" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lalu kenapa?" desak Kageyama tidak sabar. Warna merah sudah sepenuhnya hilang pada wajah Hinata, digantikan oleh ekspresi yang lebih serius.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa?" Hinata menghembuskan nafas pendek. Pikirannya menerawang jauh pada sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lalunya. "Aku tidak pantas untuk dilindungi seperti itu. Kau seharusnya lebih menyayangi tubuhmu sendiri daripada harus mengorbankannya untuk orang sepertiku."

Jadi, dia seperti merasa bersalah? Jujur saja, Kageyama masih belum dapat memahami makna kalimat Hinata.

"Kenapa kau berkata demikian—kalau kau tidak pantas dilindungi?"

Ada sebuah misteri di antara semua kekacauan ini, bagaikan harta karun tersembunyi, yang menggoda siapapun untuk menggalinya, tak peduli seberapa dalam orang tersebut harus berjuang menggali untuk mendapatkannya.

Dan Kageyama salah satu dari banyak orang yang tergoda untuk mendapatkan harta karun itu—dia akan terus bertanya dan bertanya pada Hinata sampai keingintahuannya terpuaskan.

Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu mengenai Hinata dan yakuza yang _harus_ diketahuinya.

"Psst," Hinata menempelkan jari telunjuk pada bibir Kageyama. Sebelah matanya mengedip jahil. "Janjiku adalah satu pertanyaan. Aku sudah menjawabnya. Simpan pertanyaan lainnya untuk esok hari. Oke?"

Kageyama rasa, dia sudah lebih dari siap untuk menggali harta karun tersebut. Tak peduli apapun dampak yang diakibatkan dari tanah yang digalinya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Nonono saya tahu chap ini gaje, saya ngetiknya agak ngebut, keburu hari Senin. Keburu masuk sekolah lol.**

 **Kageyama kayaknya ngebet banget kepingin informasi tentang yakuza, ya? Bahkan udah hampir ga peduli lagi sama apa yang bakal terjadi sama karirnya. Itu karena… ada something di masa lalunya. Suatu saat akan dijelaskan.**

 **Entahlah, seluruh fanfic ini berasa lepas kendali. Saya hanya mengetik sesuai inspirasi yang tiba-tiba muncul. Oh iya, karena libur saya hanya Sabtu dan Minggu, dua hari itu adalah kemungkinan saya update. Kalau misal nggak update, berarti lagi sibuk-sibuknya.**

 **Terima kasih untuk semuanya saja yang sudah mau membaca, review, fav, dan follow fanfic ini!**

 **Dan balasan untuk reader** **OYABUN** **, chapter dua telah hadir. Iya sih, sekilas emang kayak Kisaragi Momo lol. Saya dapet imej female Hinata yang gitu dari doujin KageHina yang judulnya Hanabi. Sumvah di sana Hinata imut banget. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan dirimu, kalau tidak saya minta maaf. Emang agak ngebut sih waktu nggarap ini, soalnya keburu Senin dateng. Oh iya, terima kasih sudah review. Review-mu membuatku berbunga-bunga. /tjiah**

 **Mungkin segini dulu curcol dari saya. Bocoran chapter depan… kalau saya nggak berubah pikiran, next chap bakalan tentang Kageyama yang sedang belajar tentang yakuza (tjiah) dan Hinata muter-muter kota sambil memeras tenaga budak barunya (pukpuk Kage, gapapa kan, hadiahnya setimpal kok, ntar malem Hinata nunggu di kamar… buat njawab pertanyaanmu, jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh Kag! :v)**

 **Well, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**


	3. Resurfacing Bad Memories

" _Perbedaan antara fiksi dan kenyataan? Fiksi harus masuk akal."—Tomy Clancy_

* * *

Ada suatu tujuan hidup yang mendorong Kageyama untuk melangkah sejauh ini.

Dimulai dari Kageyama yang mendaftar ke dalam akademi kepolisian dan berlatih keras di dalamnya, hingga dia menjadi kepala kepolisian di Tokyo seperti sekarang, semuanya tak lepas dari tujuan itu. Satu-satunya dorongan untuk berjuang didapatkannya dari tujuan hidupnya. Dia bertekad dan bersumpah bahwa dia akan hidup untuk memenuhi tujuan itu, bahwa dia bisa meraih kehidupan sukses sebagai polisi berkat tujuan itu.

Dan tujuan hidup tersebut adalah kebenaran.

Kageyama sedang mencari kebenaran. Boleh jadi tidak sekadar mencari, tapi mengais. Karena Kageyama akan bersedia mencarinya ke segala sudut Tokyo, bahkan Jepang. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mencari kebenaran itu. Kebenaran dari kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

Dan dia akan merasa bahwa hidupnya selama ini, keberhasilan yang telah diraihnya sepanjang hidup, tak akan berarti apa-apa bila dia tak dapat memenuhi tujuan hidupnya.

Karena itu, bila dirinya disuruh menimang dan memilih, antara mempertahankan martabatnya sebagai polisi, atau menjadi budak Hinata Shouyou dan menjadi selangkah lebih dekat dengan kebenaran, dia akan memilih pilihan terakhir.

Asalkan dia dapat menggenggam kebenaran itu sedikit demi sedikit, Kageyama bahkan rela untuk mempertaruhkan pekerjaan dan kehormatannya sebagai polisi.

"Akhirnya…" Kageyama mencengkeram kemudi mobilnya. " _Tou-san, kaa-san_ … Aku akan mengungkap semua hal tentang kalian. Setelah beberapa tahun, akhirnya…"

Kebenaran itu seolah sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Sekarang, dia memiliki Hinata—orang yang mau membuka jalan menuju kebenaran yang dicarinya. Dirinya juga dimiliki oleh Hinata—sesuai permintaan yang bersangkutan, dia menjadi budaknya. Seharusnya dia tak langsung memutuskan untuk menyetujui ucapan Hinata. Dia tahu itu. Kageyama adalah lulusan terbaik dari Akademi Kepolisian Tokyo, tentu saja dia tahu. Otaknya tidak bisa diremehkan.

Namun, coba pikirkan, jika kau sedang mencari sesuatu dalam waktu yang lama dan usaha yang tidak mudah, dan pada akhirnya tidak mendapatkan apa yang kau cari itu, bukankah kau akan merasa frustasi? Lantas, bagaimana jika sesuatu yang kau cari itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di depan batang hidungmu?

Kau, dan manusia manapun, pasti akan gila. Maksudnya, mungkin tanpa berpikir panjang, kau akan menjulurkan tanganmu ke depan untuk menggapai sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin kau cari itu, tanpa tahu bahwa di balik sana, mungkin ada jebakan mematikan yang akan menunggu.

Kageyama juga seperti itu. Tapi, sekali lagi, dia tidak peduli. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya dia berputar-putar dalam gelapnya ketidaktahuan. Sekarang, sudah waktunya dia mengetahui semuanya. Sudah saatnya dia menyibak dan meraih kebenaran itu.

Mungkin tak perlu waktu lama hingga kerjasamanya dengan Hinata terungkap dan dia dicap sebagai pengkhianat, tapi masa bodoh. Dia berhasil sejauh ini, menjadi kepala kepolisian, karena tekadnya untuk mencari kebenaran tersebut yang tak pernah padam. Maka, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapat kebenaran yang diinginkannya.

Dia sudah hampir putus asa.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun. Aku bersedia melakukan apapun. Karena itu, jangan sembunyikan satu kebenaran pun dariku, Hinata."

Mobil hitamnya melaju kencang, membelah jalan raya yang masih sepi di pagi hari.

* * *

 **Oyassan Galore**

 **KageHina**

 **Police-Yakuza AU**

 **Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Resurfacing Bad Memories**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Wajahmu terlihat lebih bersinar, Kageyama."

Sawamura tersenyum bangga ketika Kageyama melangkah memasuki kantor, setumpuk berkas di atas tangannya. Dia meletakkan berkas tersebut seadanya di atas meja kerja, lalu duduk dan meraih secangkir kopi hangat yang sebelumnya dibawakan oleh bawahannya.

"Kelihatannya caraku berhasil," komentarnya sambil meletakkan cangkir perlahan usai dia mengambil beberapa teguk. "Lain kali kau nekat memaksakan diri untuk bekerja seperti kemarin, kami akan kembali menendangmu keluar kantor."

"Mengerikan sekali," Kageyama bergumam datar. Sungguh, dia tidak tahu harus mengeluh lelah atau menangis terharu atas perhatian Sawamura dan kawan-kawannya yang terlalu… ekstrim. "Tapi, aku memang merasa lebih baik. Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada kalian."

Itu memang benar. Jika Sawamura dan kawan-kawannya tidak berencana untuk menendang Kageyama keluar kantor, mungkin dia sudah jatuh pingsan di atas meja kerjanya karena kelelahan.

"Yah, sama-sama." Sawamura mengangguk, melambaikan tangan. "Daripada itu, kelihatannya ada tamu penting yang sedang menunggumu. Awalnya aku berniat menemuinya menggantikanmu, tapi dia bersikeras untuk menemuimu secara langsung. Beruntung, kau datang tepat waktu sebelum aku sempat meneleponmu."

Kageyama mengangguk singkat. Hal seperti itu bukan merupakan sesuatu yang langka. Banyak sekali tamu-tamu penting yang tidak akan puas dan merasa aman sebelum dia bertatap muka dengan seorang kepala seperti Kageyama secara langsung. Selain karena terjaminnya informasi, mereka juga dapat menyampaikan segala macam saran atau sanggahan secara langsung, membuat urusan lebih cepat selesai. Tentunya orang-orang sibuk macam mereka tidak senang menunda-nunda urusan di tengah padatnya jadwal mereka.

Maka, pria muda itu berjalan cepat menuju meja kerjanya untuk meletakkan barang-barangnya di sana dan menyampirkan jaket kepolisiannya pada kursi, sebelum akhirnya bergegas untuk menemui tamu penting yang sedang menunggunya. Kantor kepolisian Tokyo terkenal akan ruang tamunya yang nyaman. Cukup bayangkan saja sebuah ruangan dengan sofa empuk yang mahal, AC yang wangi, dan bawahan yang setiap saat siap mambawakan minuman. Kondisi setiap meja kerja di kantor itu hampir selalu berantakan, saking banyaknya tugas yang ada, sehingga daripada para tamu harus duduk di depan meja kerja yang belum sempat dibereskan, lebih baik membuat ruang tamu eksklusif untuk mereka saja.

Selepas perginya Kageyama, kini giliran Yamaguchi yang menghampiri meja kerja sang kepala. Dia terlihat membawa nampan dengan kopi hangat di atasnya, berjalan dengan kikuk sambil sesekali mengangguk sopan pada setiap orang yang dilewatinya. Pria muda berambut cokelat itu segera berbaik hati membuatkan Kageyama secangkir kopi hangat ketika tahu bahwa sang kepala akan kembali ke kantor.

Dan dia tak terlalu heran ketika menemukan meja kerja Kageyama yang kosong, melihat betapa banyaknya tamu yang meminta menemui kepala mereka akhir-akhir ini. Tanpa banyak bertingkah, dia meletakkan kopi itu di atas meja kerja Kageyama, lalu berniat untuk segera melangkah menjauh, tepat ketika benda persegi panjang di atas meja tersebut berbunyi keras.

Ragu-ragu, Yamaguchi menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya melirik ke atas meja kerja Kageyama, melihat sebuah ponsel canggih mengeluarkan dering keras sambil bergetar pelan, layarnya menyala terang dan berkedip-kedip sesuai dengan lagu yang teralun.

Dia meremas bagian bawah jas kepolisannya dengan ragu. Haruskah dia mengangkat telepon itu dan memberitahu si penelepon kalau Kageyama sedang sibuk saat ini? Haruskah dia membiarkannya? Namun, ketika dia mengingat betapa marahnya Kageyama ketika privasinya diganggu, Yamaguchi menjadi urung menyentuh telepon genggam pribadi sang kepala.

Saat itu juga, Tsukishima dan Azumane berjalan mendekati meja kerja Kageyama dengan setumpuk berkas pada masing-masing tangan. Kedua orang itu menghentikan langkah, nampaknya nada dering yang keras itu telah mencapai jangkauan telinga mereka.

"Bukankah itu nada dering ponselnya _Ou-sama_?" tanya Tsukishima enteng. Dia telah mengabdi sebagai seorang polisi di bawah Kageyama selama dua tahun, dan itu adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk menghafal nada dering ponsel Kageyama yang tidak pernah repot-repot diganti.

Menyadari tampang tidak yakin pada Yamaguchi, dia mengangguk seraya meletakkan berkas yang dibawanya tadi di atas meja Kageyama. "Angkat saja, Yamaguchi. Siapa tahu yang menelepon adalah bos besar yang suka mendesak jadwal padat _Ou-sama_. Coba beritahu dia kalau _Ou-sama_ sedang ada tamu dan dia akan _berserk_ kalau seseorang mengganggunya saat ini."

" _Be-Berserk_?" Yamaguchi mengedip bingung. "Tapi, serius? A-Aku yang mengangkat teleponnya, Tsukki?" Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, masih bingung. Bibir bawahnya dia gigit. Padahal dirinya bukan tipe orang tegas seperti Sawamura. Kalau yang menelepon Kageyama memang salah satu dari orang-orang penting, dia akan langsung kalah dalam argumen karena sebagian dari mereka cenderung ngotot dan seenaknya. Sekali lagi, sebagian dari mereka, bukan semuanya.

Azumane mengangguk, ikut menyemangati. "Percayalah, Yamaguchi, kau jauh lebih baik dalam menolak orang dengan halus dibandingkan diriku," ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan.

Ponsel itu terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali berbunyi. Si penelepon memanggil untuk yang kedua kalinya, mungkin tidak akan menyerah sampai Kageyama mengangkatnya. Akhirnya, didorong oleh dua rekannya, Yamaguchi meraih telepon genggam milik Kageyama dengan tangan bergetar. Sebuah nama kontak terpampang jelas di tengah layar, membuat Yamaguchi hampir tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri.

'Sayangku Shou- _chan_ '

"I-Ini…" Yamaguchi terbatuk pelan, gagal menutup-nutupi ketekejutannya. Tangannya hampir saja menjatuhkan ponsel Kageyama. Azumane dan Tsukishima yang dibuat heran lantas mendekati Yamaguchi. Tsukishima mengambil ponsel di tangan Yamaguchi tanpa kata, lantas menatap tulisan laknat yang menjadi sumber kekagetan Yamaguchi itu.

Perlahan, wajahnya netralnya menunjukkan seringai kejam. Yamaguchi meminta maaf kepada Kageyama di dalam hatinya karena telah membiarkan ponselnya jatuh di tangan Tsukishima.

"Ho? Siapa sangka _Ou-sama_ sudah punya pacar…" Tsukishima tersenyum sadis. Tidak perlu melihatnya dua kali untuk mengetahui bahwa dia sedang membangun rencana untuk mengancam Kageyama dengan informasi hangat yang baru didapatnya ini.

"Pacar!?" Azumane menjerit tertahan. Dia menatap Yamaguchi, meminta semacam penjelasan, tapi Yamaguchi menggeleng. Yamaguchi tak mengerti siapa sosok Shou- _chan_ ini, dia tak mengerti sejak kapan Kageyama mempunyai pacar, dia tak mengerti cara untuk menghentikan Tsukki yang menekan tombol _screenshot_ —dan gambar _screenshot_ dengan tulisan kontak laknat 'Sayangku Shou- _chan_ ' itu tidak lain adalah untuk bahan _blackmail_ di masa depan.

Yamaguchi ingin berteriak kencang, merasa stress. Kenapa harus dirinya yang berada di situasi membingungkan ini?

"Oi, apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenali oleh ketiganya terdengar. Yamaguchi menoleh patah-patah ke arah sumber suara, dan benar saja. Sang pemilik ponsel berdiri di sana, kemungkinan dalam perjalanan mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di atas meja kerja, tetapi tidak jadi karena ada tiga orang bertampang mencurigakan yang masing-masing memasang ekspresi konyol.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di depan meja kerjaku?" Kageyama menggeram kali ini. Kebetulan, dering ponsel berhenti tepat ketika Kageyama muncul, menyisakan keadaan yang menegangkan.

Yamaguchi refleks mengambil langkah mundur. _Maaf, Kageyama, pacarmu tadi menelepon dan aku tidak sengaja memberikan ponselmu ke Tsukki. Aku berdoa untuk keselamatanmu dalam menghadapi_ blackmail _Tsukki. Sekali lagi, maaf._

"Tidak perlu galak begitu, _Ou-sama_ ," ujar Tsukishima santai. Diam-diam, jemarinya menekan tombol ' _Send_ ' sehingga gambar _screenshot_ tadi mulai terkirim di ponselnya sendiri via aplikasi _chatting_. "Kami baru saja akan mengangkat telepon dari pacarmu dan memberitahu baik-baik kalau kau sedang sibuk."

Kerutan pada wajah Kageyama terhapus, digantikan oleh wajah yang murni dipenuhi oleh keheranan. "Apa maksudmu? …Pacar?"

Ponsel berwarna biru tua di tangan Tsukishima kembali menyala, mengeluarkan dering keras yang sama sekali lagi, menandakan usaha menelepon dari 'Sayangku Shou- _chan_ ' untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Tsukishima mendengus geli sambil mengeluarkan seringai menyebalkan, melambai-lambaikan ponsel Kageyama dalam genggaman tangannya. "Lihat, dia meneleponmu lagi."

Semua warna pada wajah Kageyama surut tatkala dua iris birunya membaca nama kontak yang sedang berusaha menghubunginya. Sayangku Shou- _chan_. Shou- _chan_.

Tanpa harus berpikir lebih lama, Kageyama segera tahu siapa dalang di balik semua kekacauan ini. Hanya ada satu orang yang berpikir untuk melakukan ini pada ponsel Kageyama.

Tentu saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan oyabun sialan itu?

Kageyama menepuk jidat. Dia terkapar semalaman di atas tempat tidur Hinata, tentu saja dia tidak akan menyadari bahwa pria berkepala oranye itu mengutak-atik ponselnya. Seharusnya dia menyadari ini dari awal dan mengecek ulang ponselnya. _Bagus sekali, Kageyama, kau membiarkan dirimu lengah._

"Berikan padaku," ujarnya kasar seraya merampas ponsel itu dari tangan Tsukishima. Dia mengabaikan tatapan licik dari Tsukishima yang mengisyaratkan 'Aku tahu rahasiamu, _Ou-sama_ ', lantas berjalan cepat menuju toilet, meninggalkan ketiganya dalam pikiran masing-masing—Yamaguchi dan Azumane dalam shock dan Tsukishima dalam rencana _blackmail_ -nya.

Kageyama berdiri di hadapan wastafel, menatap balik wajah mengerikannya yang terpantul pada cermin. Sambil sesekali mengumpat, dia memandangi nama kontak yang entah sejak kapan tersimpan pada ponselnya.

'Sayangku Shou- _chan_ '. Bagus sekali. Di antara semua orang, yang menemukan nama kontak nista itu adalah Tsukishima. Kageyama belum pernah merasa begini mengenaskan.

Dia mendecak kesal, memencet tombol untuk menjawab panggilan dengan kasar, lantas menempelkan benda komunikasi canggih itu pada telinganya. Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga suara cempreng yang khas itu menyambut indra pendengarannya.

"Kageyama- _kun_? Ah, akhirnya kau menjawab juga!"

"Hi-na-ta…" Kageyama menggeram pelan, sengaja menekankan setiap suku kata dari nama oyabun sialan itu dengan penuh kebencian. "Apa yang kau lakukan kepada ponselku, hah? Dasar oyabun sialan!"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Suara sok imut itu berhasil memukul balik kalimat kasar Kageyama tanpa masalah. "Aku hanya memasukkan nomorku di dalam ponselmu. Kau membutuhkan nomorku, kan? Soalnya, aku tahu kau akan merindukanku jika tak mendengar suaraku sehari saja—"

"Tidak bisakah kau memberi nama kontak yang lebih kreatif lagi!?" bentak Kageyama frustasi. Tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkeram ponsel di tangannya dengan kuat, saking kesalnya. Rasanya, setelah mengenal Hinata, kelelahannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Mungkin setelah ini, akan tumbuh banyak uban pada rambutnya. Mungkin juga, kerutan di wajahnya akan bertambah. _Penuaan dini_. "Kau tidak tahu masalah besar macam apa yang akan datang gara-gara ini!"

Ya, Hinata tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa besar masalah Kageyama jika Tsukishima telah mendapat bahan untuk mem- _blackmail_ -nya.

"Hmm…" Hinata menggumam pelan, nadanya nyaris tidak menunjukkan kepedulian sedikit pun terhadap masalah Kageyama. _Masa bodoh_. Dia pasti lebih mementingkan rasa puasnya sendiri atas keberhasilannya menjahili Kageyama. "Yah, setidaknya mereka tahu kalau kau sudah ada yang punya! Ehehe!"

Tentu saja dia akan berkata seperti itu. Lawan bicaranya adalah Hinata Shouyou. Pembangun stress nomor satu di dalam kepala Kageyama selain lembar kerja dan laporan-laporan. Seharusnya, Kageyama tahu kalau sedari awal Hinata memang berniat untuk menyebarkan kesalahpahaman kepada semua rekan-rekannya.

Kageyama tak kuasa melakukan apapun selain menghela nafas pelan. "Setidaknya, jangan menelepon saat aku berada di kantor. Bagaimana kalau identitasmu ketahuan? Semua kolegaku sudah pernah melihatmu, dan mereka jelas mengenal namamu."

Terdengar suara decakan lidah di seberang sana. "Kageyama, kau pikir sudah berapa banyak orang yang tertipu olehku? Kalau urusan identitas, itu mudah. Aku hanya perlu mengubah oktaf suaraku saja. Mereka tidak akan pernah menyadari kalau aku adalah orang yang sama dengan oyabun Karasuno," Hinata mendengus geli. "Hinata Shouyou tidak akan dikejar dan ditangkap dengan mudah. Ingat itu baik-baik, Kageyama."

"Aku tetap membencimu," balas Kageyama sambil memijat pelipis. Dia yakin, rumor mengenai 'Pak Kepala punya pacar' akan tersebar dalam waktu singkat, semua berkat Tsukishima. Tidak, semua berkat _Hinata_. Harusnya dia berada pada meja kerjanya saat ini, mengerjakan tugasnya yang menumpuk dengan tenang, bukannya memikirkan hal-hal yang dapat membuatnya bertambah pusing ini.

"Dasar… Jangan seperti itu, Kageyama- _kun_. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, tahu? Kau melukai hatiku." Kageyama tidak dapat membayangkan wajah rekan-rekannya seandainya mereka sedang menguping atau menyadap percakapan ini. Hinata memang biang kerok nomor satu, dia membuat segala hal terdengar ambigu. Kageyama harus berhati-hati, atau satu per satu masalah akan datang, silih berganti tanpa henti.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa meluangkan waktu malam ini?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit terlalu semangat, mengalihkan pembicaraan tanpa terdengar memaksa.

Kageyama menggumam sebentar, berpikir. "Sebaiknya tidak, pekerjaanku menumpuk. Tapi, jika kau memaksa, mungkin aku bisa meluangkannya," ujarnya sambil memasukkan tangannya yang bebas ke dalam saku celana, kedua bahunya rileks karena amarah yang mulai surut.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya dengan lebih romantis, misalnya, 'Apapun untukmu, sayang' atau—"

"Hinata," potong Kageyama gusar sambil mengacak rambut. Dia sedang tidak ingin melayani penyakit seduktif Hinata yang kambuh. "Pekerjaanku masih banyak."

"Cih. Membosankan," Hinata mencibir dari seberang sana. Kageyama membalas dengan dengusan yang tak kalah sinis. "Intinya, kau harus datang ke rumahku malam ini. Ya? Oke? Kumohon," sambungnya cepat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kageyama dengan sebelah alis terangkat, sedikit penasaran. Hinata terdengar _ngebet_ sekali.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" Hinata terkikik pelan sebentar, lalu berseru dengan suara keras, "Karena kita akan berkencan! Jalan-jalan mengelilingi distrik Kabuki! Yaaaay!"

"…Hah?" Kageyama mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Apa yang yakuza itu bicarakan?

"Pokoknya, kau harus datang! Awas saja kalau tidak! Kau tidak akan mendapat hadiah dariku," ujar Hinata sekali lagi, nadanya sedikit mengancam. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Kageyama- _kun_! Aku akan menunggu kehadiranmu, _darling_."

Kageyama mendengar suara kecupan pelan dari seberang sana, lalu bergidik ngeri. Sampai kapanpun, dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan tingkah Hinata.

Merasa tak ada gunanya lagi menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinganya, berhubung sambungannya dengan Hinata berakhir, Kageyama membiarkan tangannya merosot ke bawah. Kedua iris biru memandangi layar benda canggih itu dengan pandangan heran dan tidak yakin.

"Dasar."

Kageyama menghembuskan nafas pendek, lalu memijat batang hidung.

Entah hal apa lagi yang sedang Hinata rencanakan.

XOXO

Jemari ramping menekan sebuah bel di depan rumah sederhana bercat krem.

Satu menit berlalu, sang penghuni rumah tak kunjung menjawab. Kageyama menekan kedua belah bibirnya sehingga membentuk garis lurus, kedua kaki dengan sepatu yang tak sempat disemir mengetuk-ngetuk teras di depan pintu rumah Hinata.

Tak sabaran, Kageyama menjulurkan tangan untuk kembali memencet bel—niatnya adalah memencetnya berkali-kali, meneror Hinata hingga dia membukakan pintu, tetapi tepat saat itu juga, pintu kayu berdaun satu tersebut terbuka cepat, sekelebat warna oranye muncul.

"Aaaah! Maaf, Kageyama! Aku baru saja ditelepon oleh temanku." Hinata tersenyum dengan rasa bersalah. Pakaiannya malam itu begitu kasual, terdiri dari celana hitam biasa dan sebuah kaos yang ditutupi oleh jaket hijau muda. Dia terlihat seperti anak muda yang hendak bermalam minggu dengan teman-temannya.

Jangan bilang kalau mereka memang benar-benar akan berkencan…?

Kageyama melipat kulit di sekitar hidungnya. Hinata terlihat segar dan penuh gaya, berbeda dengan dirinya sendiri yang kusut. Kageyama belum sempat mengganti pakaian—masih dengan kemeja putih dan dasi hitam yang biasa dikenakannya, wajahnya yang lelah membuatnya terlihat seperti pegawai kantoran yang pulang lembur.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata ringan. Kedua mata cokelatnya mengerling cerah. "Ada sesuatu dariku yang menangkap perhatianmu?" godanya sambil tertawa.

Kageyama terdiam sejenak, lalu menggeleng. Hinata dalam pakaian kasual—bukan _kimono_ atau kostum _crossdress_ -nya—memang lebih mencolok dan menarik perhatian. Terkesan baru di mata Kageyama. Tentu saja, dia jelas tidak akan mau mengakuinya di hadapan Hinata. "Aku hanya menyadari kalau aku belum sempat… mandi."

"Kageyama jorok!" Hinata melompat mundur sambil menutupi hidung. Tangannya yang lain dikibas-kibaskan di depan wajah, seolah ada bau tidak enak di sana. Kageyama mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menggunakan cakar besinya pada kepala oranye itu. "Kau seharusnya mandi dan mengganti pakaianmu, dasar! Paling-paling juga tidak sampai lima belas menit! Kita akan kencan, Kageyama! K-e-n-c-a-n! Kau tega membiarkanku pingsan karena bau badanmu? Dasar, padahal aku sudah menanti-nantikan malam ini, kenapa kau terdengar begitu tidak semangat…?"

Dan entah kenapa, Hinata mulai mengomel seperti ibu-ibu.

"Maaf saja," balas Kageyama sinis. "Kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang iseng-iseng menyebar kesalahpahaman melalui telepon genggamku, pasti pekerjaanku lebih cepat selesai dan aku bisa menyempatkan diri untuk mandi."

Hinata tidak membalas, kedua matanya terbuka lebar. "Kageyama… Kau masih marah soal itu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kacaunya suasana di kantor tadi." _Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kacaunya sifat seorang Tsukishima Kei._ Kageyama menghembuskan nafas sambil memijat pelipis. Ingatannya kembali pada kegaduhan di kantor tadi siang, meliputi rekan-rekannya yang jungkir balik dan berbondong-bondong membanjirinya dengan pertanyaan serta ucapan selamat. Benar saja dugaannya, tidak butuh waktu sampai lima belas menit untuk menunggu berita 'Pak Kepala punya pacar' tersebar luas.

"Mm…" Hinata menunduk pelan. "Maaf, Kageyama… Aku tidak tahu semua itu akan membuatmu kelelahan. Semua ini memang salahku. Aku hanya ingin agar tidak ada satupun orang yang menggodamu di kantor… Maafkan aku, Kageyama…"

Kalau Kageyama baru saja mengenal Hinata, dia pasti langsung menerima permintaan maaf itu mentah-mentah. "Diam. Aku tahu bahumu bergetar menahan tawa."

Hinata mendongak, terperangah. "E-Eh? A-Ap… Apa maksudmu, Kageyama?" Dia gagal menyembunyikan getaran tawa pada nadanya. Kageyama mendengus sebal.

"Ayo berangkat. Aku ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat." Kageyama membalikkan badan, tak mempedulikan Hinata yang tawanya mulai kelepasan. Tentu saja, dia bukan orang bodoh yang akan termakan sandiwara Hinata. Dia sudah cukup kapok dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Eh? Tunggu, Kageyamaaa!"

XOXO

 _Red light district_ merupakan bagian area kota yang menyediakan prostitusi atau bisnis berorientasi seks, misalnya _sex shop_ , _strip club_ , _adult theater_ , dan masih banyak lainnya. Di Amsterdam, Belanda, mereka memajang para pekerja seks di balik kaca berwarna merah. Karena nuansa merah yang disebabkan oleh kaca etalase di sana, datanglah nama _red light district_.

Kabuki- _chou_ —atau distrik Kabuki—juga termasuk _red light district_ yang terletak di Shinjuku, Tokyo. Tempat itu dikenal paling banyak memiliki _host_ atau _hostess club_ , _love hotel_ , toko-toko, restoran, dan klub malam. Bahkan, distrik tersebut kerap disebut ' _Sleepless Town'_. Namun, meski dijuluki sebagai _red light district_ , Kabuki tidak memiliki nuansa warna merah seperti di Amsterdam.

Hinata, sebagai oyabun dari Karasuno—kelompok yakuza nomor satu di Kabuki—adalah penguasa terhebat di distrik terkenal tersebut. Segala macam bisnis berada di bawah komandonya langsung, sehingga uang dapat terus menerus mengalir pada dompetnya. Semua orang di Kabuki nampak benar-benar mempercayai Hinata, karena sedari tadi, siapapun yang dilewati Kageyama terus mengeluarkan sapaan ramah terhadap Hinata. Memang, Hinata tidak segalak dan sekaku kebanyakan penguasa. Sifatnya cukup ramah, murah senyum. Sehingga tidak heran, meski dia adalah yakuza, orang-orang dengan cepat mau berkerumun di sekitarnya.

Kageyama menyadari bagaimana senyum Hinata lebih sering muncul malam itu. Dia selalu membalas sapaan semua orang dengan ceria. Cara berjalannya sedikit berubah, kini diselingi lompatan-lompatan kecil—seperti anak kecil yang tidak sabar akan pergi ke pasar malam. Ketika itu, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia biasa yang sedang menikmati kehidupan, bukan seorang yakuza.

Kageyama tiba-tiba teringat dengan paman pemilik gerai es krim yang baru kemarin diselamatkan oleh Hinata dari berandalan jalan. Dia juga terlihat menyayangi dan mempercayai Hinata, boleh jadi seperti anaknya sendiri. Kageyama tak melupakan bisikan-bisikan penuh syukur dan terima kasih yang diucapkan paman itu setelah Hinata datang.

Entah kenapa, caranya memandang Hinata benar-benar penuh kekaguman dan kasih sayang, seolah Hinata adalah semacam pahlawan. Tidak hanya paman pemilik gerai es krim, tapi semua orang di sana nampak menyukai Hinata.

Ketika Kageyama melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya, sang oyabun tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya, ekspresinya cukup serius. Pria berambut hitam itu sedikit menunduk, mencoba mengintip dari balik bahu Hinata.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kageyama, sedikit penasaran.

"Hmm? Ini?" Hinata berbaik hati menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Kageyama. Sang polisi lantas mendekat, mengerutkan kening selagi dia membaca tulisan-tulisan di sana. Hinata sedang membuka sebuah aplikasi _e-mail_ , yang sekilas terlihat begitu wajar. Namun, jika dilihat lebih seksama, isi dari setiap _e-mail_ tersebut adalah permintaan tolong.

Kageyama menaikan sebelah alis. "Apa ini?"

Hinata menaruh jari telunjuk pada bibirnya, berpikir sejenak sambil menggumam panjang. "Sebenarnya, ini rahasiaku sebagai seorang yakuza, dan polisi manapun tidak boleh mengetahuinya. Tapi, yah… khusus untukmu saja, karena kau adalah budakku, aku akan memberitahukannya."

Kageyama mengangguk dengan tidak yakin.

"Jadi, kau tahu kalau distrik ini ada di tanganku, kan?" Kageyama menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan. Informasi bahwa Hinata adalah penguasa Kabuki- _chou_ sudah sangat umum, tak perlu lagi menjadi rahasia. "Yah, aku harus memastikan distrik ini aman dari kerusuhan. Selain itu, aku juga harus terus mendapatkan kepercayaan penduduk di sini. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk menampung permintaan tolong dari penghuni distrik ini."

"Permintaan tolong?" tanya Kageyama memastikan. "Maksudmu, yang ada di ponselmu itu?" Jemarinya menunjuk layar ponsel Hinata. Dia mendapat anggukan singkat dari sang oyabun.

"Itu benar. Siapapun yang membutuhkan bantuan dapat menyampaikan permintaan tolongnya pada _e-mail_ -ku. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mengerti kelemahan dan kekurangan Kabuki- _chou_. Segala kekurangan itu bisa kugunakan untuk memoles Kabuki- _chou_ menjadi batu langka yang cantik."

Kageyama mengangguk mengerti.

"Di sisi lain, aku bisa mendapat kepercayaan dari penduduk distrik ketika aku menolong mereka." Hinata menjentikkan jarinya. "Nah, di sinilah aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Bantuan?" Kageyama mengedipkan kedua matanya. Mungkin maksudnya, dia ingin Kageyama membantunya menolong orang-orang?

"Lebih tepatnya, aku ingin kau menjadi penghiburku." Hinata kembali memusatkan perhatian pada ponselnya, jari telunjuk bergerak-gerak untuk memainkan _scroll_ ke bawah dan ke atas. "Kau tahu, aku seringkali merasa bosan saat menolong orang-orang. Jadi, mulai hari ini kau harus menghiburku agar tidak bosan. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, jangan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan, oke? Bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah penguasa di sini."

"…Hah?" Kageyama membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "Kau memintaku menjadi budakmu hanya untuk menjadikanku penghibur? Serius?"

"Yah… soalnya, aku masih belum seratus persen mempercayaimu," ucap Hinata memutar kedua matanya. "Satu, karena kau bisa mengkhianatiku kapan saja. Dan dua, kau bisa-bisa mengacaukan segala sesuatu karena kau sama sekali belum mengerti mekanisme pekerjaanku. Karena itu, untuk hari ini kau hanya bisa menjadi penghibur. Maaf, Kageyama- _kun_ , tapi aku hanya ingin mencari aman."

Kageyama mengumpat di balik nafasnya, sedikit tidak rela dijadikan sekadar penghibur. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghiburmu? Aku tidak bisa menghibur, aku hanya bisa membuat anak-anak berlari ketakutan."

"Itu juga bisa disebut hiburan untukku." Hinata meringis geli. "Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan hal-hal apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kalau kau mau mendampingiku, itu sudah cukup."

Ragu-ragu, Kageyama mengangguk. "Kalau itu maumu."

"Baiklah." Hinata meletakkan kedua tangan pada pinggangnya. "Sekarang, kita menuju ke permintaan nomor satu!" Kemudian, Hinata memusatkan penglihatannya pada layar ponsel dalam genggamannya, dahinya mengerut ketika berkonsentrasi. "Aku akan langsung membacakan intinya. Permintaan ini datang dari… seorang penyanyi enka? Dia mengaku sedang dikejar-kejar yakuza dan membutuhkan perlindungan. Ciri-cirinya, dia memiliki rambut botak dan dia memakai _kimono_ ungu dengan motif daun-daun musim gugur."

"Kelihatannya, dia terjerat urusan rumit dengan yakuza," tutur Kageyama pelan, masih mencerna informasi.

"Ini urusan kecil," Hinata terkekeh geli. "Ngomong-ngomong, penyanyi enka itu sedang berada di sekitar Distrik Champion. Sebelum dia babak belur, kita harus segera ke sana!"

Hinata menyeringai lebar. Kedua tangannya mengepal, terlihat tidak sabar sekali untuk segera meninju wajah orang-orang.

"Oi, jangan menyiksa orang-orang seenakmu, Hinata bo…" Kageyama menoleh menatap Hinata, telah lebih dari siap untuk menceramahi sang yakuza, tetapi suaranya justru tercekat pada tenggorokannya begitu saja. Sekali lagi, sesuatu dari wajah Hinata membuat Kageyama menghentikan seluruh gerakannya.

Dia… tersenyum lagi.

Detik berikutnya, Kageyama ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Ada apa dengan pikirannya? Siapa yang peduli dengan senyuman oyabun sialan macam Hinata? Tapi tunggu, memang ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada wajah dan senyuman Hinata. Kageyama menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak peka dalam hal perasaan, tapi dia tahu ada yang berbeda. Sedari kemarin, Hinata memang sudah sering tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa kali ini…

" _Yosh_ , tunggu saja, penyanyi enka- _san_! Kita akan segera menyelamatkanmu!"

Sungguh, Hinata benar-benar terlihat senang sekali. Senyum itu bukanlah senyuman penghasut dan penggoda yang biasa dia gunakan, melainkan senyuman seorang manusia yang sedang merasakan puncak kebahagiaannya.

' _Yakuza tidak lebih dari pembuat kerusuhan, pembunuh, dan pendosa berat.'_

Hari itu, Kageyama mulai meragukan pernyataan yang berkali-kali dilontarkan oleh semua rekan-rekan polisinya.

XOXO

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka tiba pada Distrik Champion dengan nafas terengah. Hinata cepat sekali berlari, sehingga Kageyama mau tak mau harus ikut berlari juga atau dia akan tertinggal dan celingak celinguk seperti orang tersesat.

Entah berapa orang yang sudah disenggolnya ketika berlari menyusul Hinata tadi.

"Di mana… penyanyi enka yang dimaksud?" tanya Kageyama sambil menghirup nafas sebanyak yang dia bisa.

"Entahlah. Ada banyak sekali kejadian di mana seseorang dikejar-kejar yakuza karena terjerat masalah atau terlilit hutang, jadi…" Hinata mengedikkan bahunya. "Mungkin akan butuh sedikit waktu untuk mencarinya. Ditambah lagi, Chikamatsu—ah, itu nama penyanyi enka tadi—tidak kunjung menjawab pesanku."

Kageyama bergumam mengerti. "Apa boleh buat."

"Jangan pasang wajah sedih begitu, Kageyama- _kun_ ," Hinata senyum-senyum seraya kembali menggamit lengan Kageyama. "Kita malah bisa berjalan-jalan terlebih dulu, kan? Ah, aku ingin mampir ke toko es krim, lalu suap-suapan dengan Kageyama! Ehehe! Oh, lalu kita bisa foto berdua dengan romantis! Terus, terus, kita juga bisa—"

Kageyama memandangi Hinata dengan aneh. Sejak kapan Hinata lupa akan tujuan utama mereka datang kemari? Pertanyaannya terpaksa diurungkan ketika Hinata telah lebih dulu berjalan di depan sambil menarik lengannya.

"Hei, hei, Kageyama," panggil Hinata. Mata karamelnya berkilat semangat. Rasanya seperti ada bintang-bintang yang menyelam di sana. "Kau pernah jalan-jalan di distrik ini?"

Kageyama berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng. "Sepertinya belum. Tidak ada waktu."

"Hmm… Begitu," gumam Hinata. Sebentar kemudian, dia kembali tertawa. "Berarti, pertama kali kau datang kemari… adalah kali ini—denganku, ya? Wah, rasanya aku tersanjung sekali!" Hinata menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Tenang saja, Kageyama, nantinya kita akan sering-sering bermain ke sini, kok!"

 _Tapi, alasanku menjadi budakmu bukan untuk bermain_ , Kageyama ingin membalasnya demikian, tapi lagi-lagi urung.

"Oh iya, di sini juga terdapat banyak hotel," Hinata mengedip sugestif. "Jadi, kapan-kapan kita bisa mencoba salah satu hotel—"

"Tidak butuh," potong Kageyama ketus. Beruntung, mereka tidak sedang berada pada bagian perhotelan di Kabuki- _chou_ , atau warna merah bisa-bisa meledak pada wajahnya membayangkan dirinya masuk ke salah satu kamar hotel dengan Hinata dan melakukan… ah, lupakan.

"Ah." Langkah Hinata tiba-tiba terhenti. Pandangannya tertuju pada kerumunan yang berada tak jauh dari persimpangan jalan.

"Apa itu?" Kageyama memancangkan pandangannya pada kerumunan itu. Saking banyaknya orang di sana, dia tak bisa mengintip dan melihat apa yang terjadi barang sedikit pun.

"Kerumunan seperti ini tidak asing lagi di Kabuki- _chou_ ," terang Hinata. "Kebanyakan, kerumunan itu ada ketika sedang terjadi pertengkaran, perjudian, atau tantangan tertentu—kebanyakan berupa tantangan untuk mengalahkan seseorang. Di lain waktu, kadang-kadang kerumunan seperti ini juga banyak terbentuk di sekitar penjual-penjual unik yang baru saja membuka tokonya."

Kageyama masih terlihat memandangi kerumunan itu. Insting polisinya berkata kalau dia harus segera menertibkan gerombolan manusia yang saling dorong itu, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa, karena saat ini dia berposisi sebagai budak Hinata.

"Kau mau melihat?" tawar Hinata. Kageyama memilih untuk setuju.

Keduanya berjalan mendekat. Hinata dapat dengan lincah menerobos beberapa orang, tangannya masih bersikeras menarik lengan Kageyama. Setelah beberapa menit berdesak-desakan dan bahkan terkena sikut orang-orang, akhirnya mereka sampai di barisan paling depan.

"Lihat," Hinata menunjuk seorang pria yang sedang berpose di tengah kerumunan. Seorang wanita berdiri tak jauh dari pria itu, pada tangannya terdapat sebuah alat pengeras suara. "Mereka sedang mengadakan tantangan."

"Apakah ada penantang lain?" Suara wanita itu terdengar sekali lagi. "Jangan menyerah, kalian bisa terus mencoba! Sekali lagi, syaratnya mudah! Kalian tinggal memukul belut licin di sebelah saya ini sekali saja," Wanita itu memberi gestur pada pria yang tengah berpose tadi, "Tidak perlu memukul keras-keras, yang penting bisa mengenainya dalam batas waktu lima belas menit. Hadiahnya lumayan, lho! Tiga ratus ribu yen! Ah, tapi, kalau kalian gagal, kalian harus membayar lima puluh yen!"

"Mau mencoba?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum. Kageyama menggeleng. Tenaganya sudah cukup terkuras karena pekerjaannya sejak pagi. Dia tidak yakin bisa memenangkan tantangan itu. Bisa jadi, dia justru akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah," ujar Hinata mengerti. Kageyama baru saja berpikir kalau Hinata akan mengajaknya pindah ke tempat lain, tetapi kedua matanya melotot ketika Hinata mengangkat sebelah tangannya, lantas berteriak-teriak dengan suara cemprengnya. " _Nee-san_! _Nee-san_! Aku mau mencoba!"

"Hi-Hinata!?" Rahang Kageyama hampir merosot.

Wanita tadi menangkap suara Hinata, menoleh padanya, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, bocah yang di sana, silakan maju kemari!" Kageyama mendengus— _bocah_ , katanya. Kalau tempatnya bukan di tengah kerumunan seperti ini, Hinata pasti sudah mengamuk seperti banteng.

Hinata melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Kageyama untuk berlari kecil menuju tengah kerumunan, berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan pria berjuluk 'belut licin' tadi. Wanita itu berjalan di antara keduanya, memberi aba-aba untuk memulai pertandingan. "Kalian berdua siap? Satu… dua… mulai! Waktunya lima belas menit dari sekarang!"

Sang belut licin mendengus meremehkan. "Aku memuji keberanianmu," katanya dengan nada angkuh. "Tapi, kau harus tahu… dengan tubuh kecil sekalipun, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kelincahanku!"

"…Tubuh kecil?" Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya, lalu tersenyum—sadis. Kageyama merinding. Parahnya, tidak ada siapapun selain Kageyama yang menyadari kengerian di balik senyum lebar Hinata.

"Menyerah saja, bocah! Kau tidak akan bisa menandingiku!" Pria itu benar-benar cari mati. Seolah tak menyadari hawa mengerikan yang terkumpul di sekitar Hinata, dia berlari-lari ke sana kemari, seperti memamerkan kelincahannya. Beberapa kali dia tertawa geli melihat Hinata diam di tempatnya. "Kenapa? Terkejut akan kelincahanku? Makanya, sudah kubilang kau harusnya menyerah dari ta—"

Sekelebat warna oranye muncul di hadapan sang pria. Sebelum dia mengerti apapun, sebuah suara rendah yang menjanjikan penyiksaan dan rasa sakit terdengar menggelitik di telinganya.

"Jangan sombong dulu, sialan," bisik suara itu lagi. Pria itu terbengong beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa suara itu adalah milik si oranye yang baru saja dikatainya bocah. Wajah mengerikan Hinata terhapus, digantikan oleh senyuman manis tanpa dosa. "Selamat tidur, semoga mimpi indah~"

Tahu-tahu, tubuhnya terpental ke belakang, menimpa mobil entah milik siapa yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat itu. Dalam sekejap, semua orang dibuat terdiam. Mata dan otak mereka tak dapat segera mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Nah, bisa kau ulangi? Siapa yang kau bilang bocah?" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan, menampakkan ekspresi garang. "Kalau kau mengataiku 'bocah' sekali lagi, aku akan membuatmu wajah menyebalkanmu itu berubah bentuk."

Pria itu bergidik ngeri, sebelum akhirnya pingsan. Semua orang menjerit tertahan. Wanita tadi melongo sejenak, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

" _Nee-san_ ," Hinata menoleh pada wanita itu, wajahnya mengancam. "Aku menang… kan?"

Wanita itu melompat kecil, agaknya dapat menebak beribu penyiksaan di balik senyuman inosen Hinata. Lantas, dia berjalan takut-takut mendekati Hinata dan mengangkat tangannya ke udara. "Ti-Tidak dipercaya! Kemenangan mutlak untuk bocah—eh, pria muda ini!" Semua orang serentak bertepuk tangan. Hinata cepat-cepat menetralkan wajah garangnya, lantas mengulum senyum tidak berdosa itu lagi. "Selamat, kau mendapatkan tiga ratus ribu yen!"

"Ahaha. Terima kasih!" ujar Hinata, dengan senang hati menerima amplop coklat dari sang wanita. Wajahnya terlihat puas sekali setelah kakinya mendaratkan sebuah tendangan jitu pada pria narsis tadi. Kageyama mencatat di dalam hati agar dia tidak pernah sekalipun memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan-sebutan macam 'bocah' atau 'pendek', atau dia akan selangkah lebih dekat menuju ajalnya.

"Horeee! Aku dapat hadiah, Kageyamaaa!" Hinata langsung melompat-lompat girang ketika dia telah kembali di hadapan Kageyama, memamerkan sebuah amplop besar berisi uang. "Hei, hei, puji aku! Puji aku!"

"Em," Kageyama menggaruk pipinya. Sebenarnya, dia tidak terlalu kaget juga kalau Hinata adalah pemenangnya. "Kerja bagus."

Hinata manyun, terdengar tidak senang dengan kalimat kaku Kageyama. "Eh… Caramu mengatakannya membosankan! Seperti bos yang sedang memuji karyawannya! Puji aku dengan lebih baik, Kageyama!"

"A-Ah, bawel!" protes Kageyama, memalingkan wajahnya. Selama ini, dia hanya pernah memuji rekan-rekannya di kantor, jadi hanya kalimat itu yang terpikirkan di dalam benaknya. Dia terbiasa mengatakannya secara kaku, jadi apa boleh buat. Ini bukan salahnya, kan?

"Hm… Coba katakan 'Kau hebat sekali, sayang' dengan wajah penuh cinta. Oke?"

Kageyama melotot, lalu menggeleng. "Mana bisa aku melakukannya!"

"Kageyama…" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. Sedetik kemudian, kedua matanya melebar, tanda dia mendapat ide bagus—ide laknat bagi Kageyama. "Kalau begitu!" Tiba-tiba dia menunduk sambil menunjuk kepalanya sendiri. "Elus kepalaku, Kageyama."

Kageyama menelan ludah. Dari semua yakuza, kenapa dia harus menjadi budak Hinata? Tanpa sadar, dia melangkah mundur sambil merasakan keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya.

"Ka-ge-ya-ma…" Hinata menggeram pelan. "Ini perintah. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan mau memberimu satu informasi pun nanti."

Kageyama mengacak rambutnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, dia menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, lalu membenamkannya pada helai-helai oranye yang… rupanya halus. Helaan nafas lega yang terdengar dari Hinata mendorong Kageyama untuk mengusap-usap tangannya dengan lembut pada rambut oranye itu. Batinnya terasa aneh. Hinata terlihat terlalu imut—dia seperti kucing peliharaan yang suka dimanja.

"Kageyama, tanganmu lebar sekali," komentar Hinata, kedua matanya terpejam keenakan. "Dan juga… dingin. Tapi, dingin yang sangat mengenakkan…"

Kageyama hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "S-Sudah belum?" Dia benar-benar harus segera berhenti mengelus-elus Hinata, takut batinnya akan ketagihan.

"Mmn. Sudah cukup. Lain kali saja," Kageyama memicingkan kedua matanya mendengar kata 'lain kali'. Berarti, masih akan ada lagi hal yang seperti itu? Di dalam hati, dia mencoba memaklumi. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah _Hinata_.

Sementara itu, Hinata melemparkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan meregangkan badannya. "Ah, puas sekali! Tadi itu menyenangkan! Kau harusnya ikut, Kageyama!"

 _Menyenangkan_. Kageyama bergidik ngeri, membayangkan bagaimana jika tendangan maut tadi mengenai tubuhnya sendiri. Dia benar-benar akan berusaha untuk membuat Hinata tidak marah. Siapa yang mau mencari gara-gara dengan oyabun kuat seperti Hinata? Tidak, terima kasih. Kageyama tidak ingin dibuat bonyok oleh Hinata. Dia masih menyayangi wajah normalnya.

Sekelebat bayangan berhasil menarik perhatian Kageyama dari sudut matanya. Dia menoleh, menajamkan kedua mata birunya untuk melihat bayangan yang dirasanya ganjil tadi di antara lautan manusia. Hinata juga nampaknya ikut menyadari sesuatu, karena dia ikut melihat ke arah yang sama dengan pandangan Kageyama.

Iris biru menangkap seorang pria berpakaian _kimono_ yang sedang berlari-lari. Di belakangnya, terdapat gerombolan pria-pria berwajah garang yang mengejarnya. Dilihat dari pakaiannya yang tidak rapi, dia sudah berkali-kali bermain kejar-kejaran dengan gerombolan pria tadi.

"Rambut sedikit botak, _kimono_ berwarna ungu tua dengan motif daun-daun musim gugur…" Hinata menggigit ujung jempolnya. "Mungkin dia… adalah penyanyi enka yang sedang kita cari."

Kageyama menangguk setuju. "Bisa jadi. Penampilannya sama dengan ciri-ciri yang tadi disebutkan dalam _e-mail_. Dan… orang-orang yang mengejarnya, mungkin adalah yakuza yang dimaksudnya."

"Kalau dilogika, jelas saja dia tidak bisa membalas pesanku dari tadi," Hinata manggut-manggut. "Soalnya, dia pasti sedang sibuk lari sana sini dikejar yakuza. Yah, daripada itu, ayo kita lihat."

Keduanya berjalan memasuki jalan kecil tadi. Samar-samar, terdengar teriakan dan suara tinju yang menghantam sesuatu, yang membuat Kageyama berjengit tidak suka. Dia tahu pemandangan apa yang akan dilihatnya setelah ini.

Benar saja, ketika mereka sampai di ujung dari jalan buntu itu, Kageyama mendapati sang penyanyi enka terkapar di atas tanah, yakuza-yakuza di sekitarnya tanpa merasa iba terus menerus menendangi dan meninjunya. Kageyama menahan nafas, mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Hinata bilang bahwa ini adalah masalah sepele yang bisa segera dia atasi. Kalau saja Kageyama mendapat kasus seperti ini di kantornya… dia belum tentu bisa mengatasinya semudah Hinata.

Pada dasarnya, pekerjaan mereka memang berbeda. Kageyama adalah seorang polisi yang diatur oleh hukum, pergerakannya terbatas, sementara Hinata adalah yakuza. Dia bisa berbuat apa saja, bebas. Asal dirinya menjaga diri untuk tidak terjerat _U.S. RICO Law_ di negara barat sana yang terkenal sangat ketat itu, dia bebas meninju dan menggorok siapa saja. Tapi, Kageyama berbeda. Dia tidak boleh asal meninju dan menembak seseorang. Polisi, seperti yang selalu dia tekankan, adalah seseorang yang mengayomi masyarakat, bukan mengajarkan kekerasan.

Meski begitu, dia tetap saja merasa… kesal. Kesal karena dia merasa kurang cekatan dibanding Hinata. Perkataan Hinata ada benarnya juga, bahwa kepolisian tak bisa melakukan apa-apa di kondisi darurat yang melanda Jepang ini.

Dan dirinya, di tengah kekacauan ini, justru memihak pada yakuza—Hinata sendiri. Bagus sekali. Dia hampir merasa tidak pantas menjadi seorang kepala kepolisian sekarang.

"Kageyama?" Suara mungil Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Kageyama. Yakuza itu mengerutkan keningnya, lalu tersenyum menenangkan. Tangannya meraih tangan Kageyama, menggenggamnya erat. "Mencemaskan sesuatu?"

Kageyama melipat dahinya. "Aku tidak cemas, bodoh," ucapnya pelan sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Hinata. Mereka semakin dekat dengan para yakuza itu. Sebelum Kageyama sempat memergoki mereka, Hinata terlebih dulu meletakkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Kageyama untuk diam.

Suasana hening sejenak. Hanya terdengar suara-suara dari yakuza yang sedang tinju meninju itu. Detik berikutnya, Hinata berjalan di hadapan Kageyama layaknya seorang pemain drama profesional yang hendak mengawali pertunjukan, langkahnya yang semula tenang sengaja dikeraskan, dan dia bertepuk tangan dengan kencang.

Serentak, semua kepala menoleh ke arahnya. Kageyama mengira reaksi mereka akan lebih garang karena acara mereka diganggu, tetapi tidak. Satu per satu dari mereka memasang wajah terkejut, keringat dingin bercucuran, wajah mereka pucat pasi seolah baru saja melihat hantu.

Salah satu dari mereka menunjuk Hinata dengan rahang merosot. "Kau… _Karasuno no Oyabun_!"

Hinata, seperti telah terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang menunjuk dirinya sambil memasang wajah terkejut, melanjutkan perkataannya dengan santai. "Selamat malam, Oyabun dari Okamura- _gumi_. Bagaimana kabarmu, Okamura Subaru? Kelihatannya, kau masih suka merusuh seperti biasa."

Okumura Subaru mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini!? Kau berjanji tidak akan mencampuri urusan kami asalkan kami tidak mendekati Karasuno!"

Hinata memutar kedua matanya. "Yah, memang benar aku berjanji demikian. Tapi, orang yang kalian injak-injak di sana…" Dia menunjuk penyanyi enka yang mengenaskan itu dengan dagunya. "Orang itu adalah klienku. Kalau dia memintaku melindunginya, jelas aku tidak bisa membiarkannya babak belur dihajar kalian. Aku tidak bisa mengecewakan klienku. Begini begini, aku juga menginginkan _reward_ yang dijanjikan klienku."

"Si cecunguk ini adalah klienmu!?" bentak Okumura geram. "Lebih baik kau tinggalkan dia. Dia tidak punya uang. Bahkan untuk membayar hutangnya padaku saja dia tidak bisa!"

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alis. "Siapa bilang _reward_ -nya adalah uang?"

Okumura memandanginya dengan setengah marah dan setengah penasaran.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tahu siapa klienku sebenarnya, ya? Biar kuberitahu, dia adalah," Hinata menyeringai lebar. "Penyanyi enka!"

"Hah!?" Okumura dan kawan-kawannya membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Ah, suara Kageyama juga terdengar samar-samar di antara perpaduan 'hah' itu.

"Benar! Dia adalah penyanyi enka paling berbakat yang pernah kutahu! Lagu-lagunya bisa membuat hatimu bergetar!" Hinata meletakkan kepalan tangan pada dadanya dengan wajah sok menghayati. "Karena itu, aku akan berjuang sekeras mungkin demi mendapat _reward_ berupa album-albumnya!"

"O-Oi, oi! Kau sudah gila, _Karasuno no oyabun_?" Okumura menatap Hinata seolah dia baru saja menumbuhkan kepala baru. "Kau mau mencari gara-gara hanya untuk mendapatkan album dari pria sialan ini!?"

"Fuh… Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau tidak mengerti keindahan lagunya!" Hinata menyibakkan poni, lantas menuding sang penyanyi enka yang masih memeluk lututnya yang sakit. "Hei, Chikamatsu- _san_! Berdirilah, dan nyanyikan lagu terindahmu untuk Okumura Subaru!"

"E-Eh?" Chikamatsu merengek. "Ti-Tidak mungkin! Kakiku sakit sekali, Hinata- _san_! Mana mungkin aku bisa berdi—" Sebuah tatapan mematikan dari Hinata, dan dia langsung bungkam. _Lakukan atau kubiarkan kau dihajar oleh mereka_ , ancam Hinata dengan tatapannya.

Chikamatsu bergidik ngeri, lalu sambil menggigit bibir, dia mati-matian menahan rasa sakitnya untuk berdiri. Seluruh pasang mata berada padanya. Bahkan Okumura juga sempat bungkam sejenak.

"Ba-Baiklah," Chikamatsu menelan ludah. "A-Aku… Aku persembahkan lagu ini untuk kalian semua. Lagu enka dari hatiku yang paling dalam—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan lagu enka!" sambar Okumura tiba-tiba. "Mereka tidak keren! Apa bagusnya lagu enka!?"

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Okumura, aku tahu kau lebih menyukai lagu-lagu _girlband_ macam Haikyuu!48, tapi—"

"Aku tidak menyukai lagu _girlband_ , sialan! Aku menyukai lagu metal—"

"Inilah mengapa aku mengatakanmu payah. Ayolah, kau tidak mengerti sebelum kau mencobanya. Setidaknya, dengarkan barang sekali saja."

Okumura mendengus, tetapi akhirnya menurut. "Baiklah. Tapi, kalau kau tidak bisa memuaskanku dengan lagu enka-mu itu, aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan!"

Chikamatsu mengangguk gugup, lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, dia mulai menyanyi, kedua mata terpejam penuh penghayatan. Bait demi bait dinyanyikannya dengan halus. Tarikan dan hembusan nafasnya begitu teratur. Hingga penghujung lagu, semuanya masih terdiam.

Kemudian, terdengar suara tangisan terharu. Kageyama mengira itu datang dari Chikamatsu sendiri, tapi rupanya, suara itu berasal dari… Okumura.

"H… Haa… P-Perasaan hangat apa yang memenuhi dadaku ini…" Okumura sesenggukan, air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Kageyama menatapnya dengan setengah jijik. "Mengharukan! Sungguh mengharukan! Tiba-tiba, aku menjadi lebih semangat dari sebelumnya! Ini tidak seperti lagu-lagu yang pernah kudengar sebelumnya!"

Kemudian, satu per satu kawan-kawannya ikut menitikkan air mata. Kageyama hanya bisa memandang mereka aneh sambil menahan mulutnya untuk tidak menganga lebar—saking herannya. Okumura mendekati Chikamatsu, lalu mendekap kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memandam bakat yang begitu brilian…" puji Okumura. "Suaramu benar-benar menggetarkan hatiku! Kau dan lagumu benar-benar hebat!"

Chikamatsu yang semula takut-takut pun memberanikan diri untuk tersenyum. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak!"

"Album! Aku menginginkan album milikmu! Beri aku sepuluh kaset dari album milikmu! Aku akan langsung menganggap hutangmu lunas!" janji Okumura. Chikamatsu membuka mulutnya, terperangah.

"Be-Benarkah?"

"Benar! Sungguh!"

Masalah tersebut berakhir dengan damai. Okumura dan kawan-kawannya pulang dengan tangisan haru, sepuluh album Chikamatsu di tangan mereka. Setelah mereka pergi, Kageyama berbisik pada telinga Hinata.

"Tadi itu… apa?"

Hinata mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan benar-benar terharu. Dasar orang aneh."

Chikamatsu berjalan tersandung-sandung menuju Hinata dan Kageyama, lantas membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat, air mata mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Kageyama melangkah mundur, dia melihat terlalu banyak orang menangis _lebay_ hari ini.

"Terima kasih! Aku benar-benar berterima kasih, Hinata- _san_ dan temannya!" Kageyama mengedip bingung ketika dirinya dipanggil sebagai temannya Hinata. Chikamatsu berhenti membungkuk, lalu mengusap air matanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba aku memiliki hutang pada mereka. Seseorang menjebakku. Dia berkata akan membantu menyumbang untuk rekaman-rekamanku yang akan datang, tapi dia tiba-tiba melarikan diri. Tahu-tahu, hutangnya pada suatu kelompok yakuza jatuh ke tanganku!"

"Sudahlah," Hinata menepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum. "Yang penting semuanya beres, kan?"

Kageyama melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya, dan lagi-lagi menemukan lekukan senyum pada wajah sang yakuza. Datang lagi senyuman itu. Kageyama mulai merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Ada apa dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba mulai sensitif terhadap senyuman yang Hianta tunjukkan?

Dia yakin, penyebabnya terletak pada ketulusan di balik senyumannya hari ini. Rasanya seolah Hinata memang membantu orang-orang dengan segenap hatinya. Sebelumnya, Kageyama tak merasakan apapun ketika Hinata pertama kali menggunakan topeng ekspresinya. Sekarang, senyuman itu terasa seperti matahari, Kageyama dapat merasakan kehangatan bahkan hanya dengan berada di dekatnya.

Seharusnya itu aneh. Oyabun hebat seperti Hinata seharusnya tak memiliki tanda-tanda kemanusiaan di dalam dirinya, tapi penilaian Kageyama terbukti salah dengn senyuman itu. Dia justru menemukan bahwa senyuman itu sangat… memukau.

Seandainya Kageyama menjadi salah satu penghuni Kabuki- _chou_ … Andai dirinya bukan polisi, dan merupakan penduduk biasa yang suatu hari diselamatkan Hinata dari pengganggu-pengganggu macam yakuza, mungkin dia juga akan… menyayangi Hinata, seperti kebanyakan orang di sana.

Seandainya mereka tidak bertemu sebagai musuh, Hinata pasti sudah memberikan senyuman tulus itu kepadanya dari dulu.

Kageyama cepat-cepat menendang dirinya di dalam hati. Beruntung, suara menyebalkan Chikamatsu berhasil menyeret kesadarannya kembali.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih! Kalian benar-benar hebat!" Chikamatsu membungkuk sekali lagi. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, maukah kalian menerima salah satu albumku?"

Hinata dan Kageyama saling pandang, lalu keduanya menggeleng sopan.

XOXO

Beberapa jam terasa berlalu dalam sekejap. Setelah mengurusi permasalahan Chikamatsu, mereka berkeliling sedikit lama di Kabuki- _chou_ untuk menjalankan permintaan tolong lainnya. Tentu saja, mereka beberapa kali dihadang oleh orang-orang bodoh tukang cari masalah yang tidak tahu sosok Hinata sebenarnya. Namun, di luar itu, Kageyama mengaku bahwa semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Bagaimanapun juga, dia ikut andil dalam adu jotos tadi, membantu Hinata _back-to-back_ , dan selama ini, Kageyama belum pernah merasa sepuas ini. Dia baru saja mengerti mengapa Hinata begitu suka berkelahi.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai!" Hinata meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu menoleh pada Kageyama yang terlihat berseri-seri. "Kageyama, aku ingin mampir ke bar langgananku sebelum kita pulang… Tidak masalah, kan?"

Kageyama mengangguk. Sejujurnya, kerongkongannya sendiri mulai kering karena kebrutalan pertarungannya tadi. Sedikit minum-minum di bar juga tidak masalah, dia rasa.

Jadilah, keduanya berjalan menuju Atenshi—bar langganan Hinata. Yakuza bersurai oranye itu tak henti-hentinya menceritakan seberapa enaknya minuman di sana—rupanya, dia sudah mencoba semua minuman. Namun, pemandangan yang menyambut mereka di sana tak seindah cuplikan cerita dan promosi Hinata tadi.

 _Prang._

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang dihantam keras. Kageyama dan Hinata saling berpandangan sejenak, lalu Hinata memberi isyarat dengan anggukan. Berkat banyak perkelahiannya tadi bersama Hinata, Kageyama telah banyak meningkatkan komunikasinya dengan Hinata. Yang mengejutkan, gerakan keduanya saat bertarung juga sangat sinkron, seolah mereka seharusnya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi partner di _boxing club_.

Di dalam bar, sosok wanita paruh baya jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Beberapa laki-laki mengerumuninya dengan tatapan marah. Pengunjung lainnya memilih untuk diam, masih menyayangi nyawa masing-masing.

"Ah? Apa katamu, wanita jalang!?" Salah satu dari lelaki itu menginjak kaki sang wanita. "Kami hanya minta uangmu, sialan!"

"T-Tolong, jangan!" Wanita itu memohon sambil terisak kesakitan. "Aku sudah bersusah payah mengumpulkan uang itu… Tolong jangan kalian ambil!"

Lelaki itu menggertakkan gigi-giginya, wajahnya memerah karena marah yang tak tertahankan, sebentar lagi meledak. Dia bersiap untuk menendang wanita itu lagi. "Sialan, kau—"

Saat itu juga, sebuah tinju menghantam wajahnya, membuat tubuhnya terpental ke dinding. Kawan-kawan dari lelaki itu menyaksikan dengan wajah melongo—kaget, sekaligus tidak percaya. Mereka lantas menoleh ke arah dua pria berbeda warna rambut—yang satu oranye dan satunya lagi hitam.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin segera beristirahat, tapi… Yah, mungkin satu perkelahian lagi tidak masalah. Ya kan, Kageyama?"

"Diam, Hinata bodoh."

Wanita itu mendongak, kiranya telah hafal betul akan suara Hinata, lantas dengan mata berkaca-kaca penuh haru, dia bersorak, "Hinata- _kun_!"

Hinata meringis, menunjukkan deretan gigi-giginya pada wanita itu, sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju perusuh-perusuh tadi, dengan Kageyama di belakangnya. Hanya butuh waktu satu menit untuk mengatasi mereka. Hinata memaksa salah satu dari mereka untuk menggeret teman-temannya yang terkapar keluar restoran.

"Ya ampun, Hinata- _kun_ ," Wanita itu menghambur memeluk Hinata dengan lega. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa terima kasihku padamu. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya kau menyelamatkanku. Terima kasih, Hinata- _kun_ … Terima kasih…"

"Sama-sama, _Mama_ ," Hinata membalas pelukan wanita itu dengan lembut. Tangannya mengelus punggung sang wanita pelan. Kedua mata cokelat yang biasanya menunjukkan intensitas yang kuat kini melemah, suaranya juga bergetar pelan. Tak lama kemudian, senyuman itu kembali nampak. Senyuman tulus yang jarang sekali Hinata tunjukkan, kecuali di hadapan orang-orang Kabuki- _chou_ yang ditemuinya.

Kageyama tertegun, menyaksikan bagaimana wanita itu memancarkan rasa sayangnya kepada Hinata. Jika dia berada di posisi wanita itu… akankah dia melakukan hal yang sama? Akankah dia menyayangi Hinata juga?

Pikirannya buyar begitu saja ketika Hinata melepaskan pelukan wanita itu, lantas menyeret Kageyama pada meja yang masih utuh, selamat dari orang-orang rusuh tadi.

"Kau tidak masalah dengan alkohol, kan?" tanya Hinata yang tengah memegang buku menu, kedua matanya membaca deretan nama-nama minuman di hadapannya. Kageyama menggeleng. Mereka pun menentukan pesanan masing-masing. Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga wanita tadi kembali pada meja mereka, untuk mengantarkan pesanan sekaligus mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya kembali menghilang, mungkin untuk membersihkan bar yang kacau akibat perusuh tadi.

Hinata mengambil beberapa tegukan panjang, lalu menghela nafas. "Bagaimana hari ini? Kau bersenang-senang?"

Kageyama melepaskan pandangannya dari minuman unik berwarna hijau muda di hadapannya untuk menatap Hinata. "Yah… Mungkin."

"Hehe. Aku tahu dari tadi kau menyeringai tiap kali selesai membuat memar wajah seseorang," Hinata terkikik geli. Dia mengaduk-aduk minuman yang dipesannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah menyiapkan pertanyaan? Mumpung aku sedang bermurah hati, aku akan menjawab berapapun pertanyaanmu sampai aku bosan."

"…Benarkah?" Kageyama mengerjapkan kedua matanya, lalu menggumam pelan. Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakannya, bukankah mengenai hal _itu_? "Hinata," panggilnya sambil menatap sang oyabun lurus. Kedua matanya berkilat penasaran, ingatannya kembali tertuju pada senyuman-senyuman Hinata hari ini.

"Apakah kau membantu orang-orang dengan sepenuh hati?"

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Kageyama aneh. Selama beberapa detik, dia terdiam, tak kunjung menjawab. "Em. Mungkin?" katanya tidak yakin. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi… Ekspresimu ketika mendengar ungkapan terima kasih mereka berbeda dari biasanya. Itu bukan ekspresi palsu yang biasa kau kenakan, tapi wajah tulusmu yang senang melihat orang lain bahagia. Ah—" Kageyama membelalakkan matanya dan menunduk. "Maaf kalau aku terkesan mengada-ada."

Hinata terdiam sedetik lebih lama, lalu meledakkan sebuah tawa. "Kageyama, kau mengerikan. Diam-diam kau mengamatiku sejauh itu, ya? Aku tersanjung. Jangan-jangan kau sempat terpesona oleh senyumanku tadi?" Hinata tergelak. Namun, tawanya tak selama biasanya. Baru beberapa detik, senyum itu segera copot dari wajahnya. Digantikan oleh raut wajah yang sulit diartikan dan kedua pipi yang dengan aneh mulai memerah.

Hinata saling menautkan kedua tangannya. "Sungguh. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyadari sampai sejauh itu. Aku… Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya… Aku, um…" Kageyama menyimak dalam diam, sedikit tidak percaya karena Hinata yang biasanya suka mencerocos itu gugup seperti ini. Dia tak bisa melihat wajah Hinata karena kepala oranye itu tengah menunduk saat ini, tetapi kedua telinganya nampak merah sekali, sampai-sampai kepalanya terlihat akan meledak.

"Aku… senang," ucap Hinata, sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Kageyama dari balik poninya. Sebentar kemudian, dia menyembunyikan wajah pada kedua tangannya. "Ah, lupakan! Lupakan! Bicara apa aku ini, ahaha! P-Pokoknya kau harus melupakan semua itu!"

Kageyama menelan ludah. Hinata yang biasanya menggodanya itu malu-malu seperti gadis SMA yang baru menemukan cinta pertamanya. Sedang mimpi apa dirinya?

"Ka-Kageyamaaa!" Hinata merengek malu. "Jangan diam saja! A-Aaah, suasana jadi canggung, kan? Oh iya! P-Pertanyaan selanjutnya! Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

Sungguh, Kageyama tidak tahu antara harus merasa senang karena Hinata yang biasanya berharga diri tinggi itu terbata-bata dan malu-malu, atau merasa aneh karena wajah memerah Hinata benar-benar _tidak buruk_ di mata Kageyama.

Pada akhirnya, Kageyama lebih memilih untuk menjedutkan kepala pada meja di depannya.

"Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku, dasar bodoh," umpat Kageyama dengan wajah masam, mencoba mengalihkan segala macam hal yang tidak-tidak dari kepalanya.

"A-Ah… Benar juga." Warna merah pada wajah Hinata telah surut. Kedua matanya menatap langit-langit bar, tapi pandangannya menerawang. "Aku… um. Terserah kau percaya atau tidak, tapi aku memang merasa… ingin membantu mereka."

Kageyama termenung. "Darimana datangnya ketulusanmu untuk membantu orang-orang?"

"Darimana datangnya, ya?" Hinata mengambil nafas, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kau tahu kalau yakuza sepertiku telah membunuh banyak orang, kan? Selain membunuh, aku juga sering melakukan kriminal berat lainnya. Entah sudah berapa kali aku melakukan dosa besar. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mencetuskan ide ini—ide untuk menampung permintaan tolong orang-orang dan menolong mereka."

Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "Kau tahu? Pertama-tama sekali, aku tidak menolong orang-orang secara ikhlas. Tujuanku menolong mereka adalah untuk meningkatkan Kabuki- _chou_ , tidak ada niatan lain. Tapi, semua orang tetap berterima kasih padaku. Mereka tersenyum lebar padaku. Saat itu juga, aku merasa… ringan. Dosa-dosa yang pernah kulakukan di masa lalu seolah tidak pernah terjadi. Senyuman mereka menghentikanku untuk menjadi monster tak berperasaan."

Kageyama mengangguk, masih diam menyimak.

"Benar. Aku menjadikan kegiatan membantu orang-orang itu sebagai bentuk penebusan dosa. Tapi, tentu saja tidak bisa," Hinata tertawa hampa. "Seberapa banyak aku menolong orang-orang… itu tidak akan mengimbangi jumlah orang yang kubunuh."

Kageyama menatap Hinata tanpa mengedip, mencoba membaca ekspresi wajah aneh yang ditampakkan sang oyabun. Kalau hati seorang yakuza hebat seperti Hinata bisa dengan mudah tersentuh oleh senyuman orang-orang… apakah berarti dia adalah orang baik? Apakah dia tidak semengerikan dan sejahat yang Kageyama kira? Karena monster manapun pasti tidak akan luluh lantak dan merasa senang hanya karena berhasil membantu orang lain.

Pada akhirnya, yakuza itu baik atau jahat?

Kageyama baru saja akan menyuarakan pertanyaan itu ketika ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Dia menahan dengusan kecewanya, mungkin saja itu telepon dari Sawamura yang memintanya untuk kembali ke kantor karena urusan penting. Dengan itu, dia memohon pamit kepada Hinata, mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, lantas menjawab dengan tegas.

"Selamat malam?"

Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa yang akan menyambutnya di seberang sana adalah suara berat yang selalu menghantuinya di dalam mimpi.

"Selamat malam, Kageyama Tobio."

Kedua mata biru tua membulat. Kageyama tanpa sadar menghentikan nafasnya, ponsel di tangannya hampir terjatuh begitu saja.

 _Suara itu, tidak salah lagi—_

"…Ada apa, Kageyama? Kau sedang terbengong-bengong di sana?" Suara berat itu tertawa pelan. "Hanya karena aku tak pernah mengontakmu selama dua bulan, bukan berarti aku tak membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi."

 _Kenapa…_ Kageyama menggertakkan gigi-giginya dalam kemarahan dan ketakutan. _Kenapa dia kembali!?_

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Kageyama menggeram pelan, telah tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Dia tidak repot-repot menutupi kebencian di dalam suaranya.

"Seperti biasa. Datanglah ke markas kami dalam waktu lima belas menit," perintahnya dengan nada tenang. "Kau tahu konsekuensi jika kau mencoba lari, bukan, Kageyama?"

Kageyama merasakan keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya. Dia mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak membanting ponselnya ke tanah. Bibirnya bungkam, tak mengeluarkan suara apapun, karena dia yakin perkataan apapun yang datang akan diucapkannya dengan nada bergetar.

 _Mereka akan memaksaku lagi… Mereka akan membuatku melakukan hal itu lagi. Tidak. Tidak, aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun._

"Kami menunggumu, Kageyama."

Sambungan telepon ditutup secara sepihak. Kageyama menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Raut wajahnya mengerikan—dengan kedua mata melebar, dahi terlipat penuh amarah, dan nafas cepat.

Tidak, tidak boleh. Kageyama menggeleng lemah. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan emosi mengendalikan dirinya. Dia harus tetap tenang.

Dengan itu, Kageyama berbalik menghadap Hinata yang menatapnya cemas, agaknya menyadari perubahan raut Kageyama. "Maaf, Hinata. Aku harus kembali sekarang."

"Baiklah… Tapi," Hinata memanggilnya dengan ragu. "Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat."

Kageyama mengangguk, tidak yakin suaranya akan tetap tenang, lantas memutar badan untuk berjalan menjauh. Kepalanya berdenyut kuat saat ini, terasa pening sekali. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Dia tahu tingkahnya seperti orang gila saat ini, tapi Kageyama tidak peduli. Dia memang gila. Sejak pertama kali mendengar suara berat tadi, Kageyama sudah jadi gila.

Orang-orang itu sedang menunggunya, bentak suara di dalam kepala. Dia tidak bisa terlambat. Perintah orang itu adalah mutlak.

Kalau dia tidak datang lima belas menit lagi… Kalau dia tidak memenuhi perintah itu…

Dia dikejutkan oleh jemari halus yang membungkus tangannya. Kageyama menghentikan langkahnya dengan dua mata melebar, lalu menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Hinata yang memberinya tatapan cemas. Matanya yang biasanya mengerikan ketika menggelap marah itu kini sedikit melembut.

"Kageyama… Tanganmu bergetar." Hinata meremas tangan Kageyama yang mendingin. Hati Kageyama mencelos, bahkan Hinata—Hinata yang sifatnya seperti itu—mau mengkhawatirkannya. Kageyama bertaruh, wajahnya pasti benar-benar terlihat kacau saat ini. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau benar baik-baik saja?"

Kageyama menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf, Hinata. Biarkan aku pergi."

"Ka… Kageyama?"

Kageyama perlahan menarik lengannya dari tangan hangat Hinata, menyadari bagaimana jemari Hinata sempat bersikeras untuk tak melepaskan Kageyama. Pada akhirnya, kedua tangan mereka terlepas, dan Kageyama berjalan cepat menjauhi sang yakuza dengan kepala menunduk.

" _Kau tahu konsekuensi jika kau mencoba lari, bukan, Kageyama?"_

Pria bersurai hitam itu mengadu gigi-giginya, kedua tangan terkepal kuat. _Aku tahu. Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku tahu!_

Kageyama terus berjalan, sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang. Sama sekali tak tahu raut wajah gelap yang tengah dipakai Hinata usai dia meninggalkan yakuza itu sendiri dalam kekhawatirannya.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **EDITED. Terutama di scene terakhir, ganti tempat di restoran lol. Sama saya tambahin beberapa kata di sana sini, tapi overall intinya sama kek kemarin. Yang sudah mbaca versi lama, up to you, mau baca lagi atau nggak.**

 **Argh. Saya pusing. Saya baper. Ah, entahlah.**

 **Langsung saja, terima kasih kepada semuanya saja yang telah membaca, review, fav, dan follow.**

 **Untuk reader Oyabun, saya senang bisa membuatmu merasa terkampreti. Entahlah, chapter ini baper, saya ga tau deh. Pikiran saya tidak terkendali lagi, ini ngetiknya lagi-lagi ngebut sebelum Senin tiba. Ahahah, iya bagian 'mulutku bisa dipakai untuk berbagai hal', saya juga nyadar pas ngetik kalo itu ambigu abisss. Ahhh, saya jadi pingin ngetik yang ambigu2 lagi. Seperti biasa, makasih sudah review.**

 **Kalau begitu, segini saja curcol dari saya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**


End file.
